Forever F4
by BelieveDreamsComeTrue
Summary: I'm in love with this show, and also with the Japanese version. Anyway, I'm writing a fanfic on this series about the pairs I love most in the series: JanDi&JunPyo, YiJung&GaEul, JiHoo&MinSeoHyun and WooBin&JaeKyung! Better summary inside! Enjoy Comment!
1. Chapter 1 Silent Calls

_Hi!  
I have just watched the Korean Version of "Hana Yori Dango", called "Boys Over Flowers"! I had already watched the Japanese version, and now I can say that I love both series!_

_So for now I decided I would be doing a fanfiction of the Korean version with the pairs I believe/ would like to see together - JanDi&JunPyo, YiJung&GaEul, JiHoo&MinSeoHyun and WooBin&JaeKyung (don't ask why, I just think they do fit together...), from "Boys Over Flowers". The stories have a connection between them, so that you could follow them and they start in the 4 years JunPyo went to the U.S.A._

_I'll also be doing a "Hana Yori Dango" fanfic, but with a different story, of course!  
_

_I don't own Boys Over Flowers. I'm only a "deeply in love with the series" fan!!!_

_Hope you guys like it!_

**_P.S - Of course, don't forget to comment! Your comments and critics are always welcomed!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 - Silent Calls**

It had been 3 years since the last time she had seen him.

She sighed, while cleaning up the nearest table.

He had left, right after her graduation ceremony from Shinhwa High, to New York and had been there for the last years, working for his mother and his company.  
She could see how hard he had been trying. And she loved him for that.

They were still in a relationship with each other; they were still in love pretty much as when they had parted from each other  
The Internet, the webcam and the phone had been playing the major part in their relation, but it was mostly the last item that kept them close to each other.

They still had fight with each other; it was the basis of their love, after all. But now, most of their phone calls could even last 1 or 2 hours with both of them in silence, just listening to each other's breathing. Of course they would speak, but it looked like the silence had been playing a significant role in their relation.  
She could still remember the first time she had received a "silent call", as she called them, from him.

It had been almost time for lunch when her phone rang. Looking at her screen, she saw it was him.

- Gu Jun Pyo? – she asked, rather anxious.  
- Hey…  
- Hey. – she said in a sweet voice. – How are you?  
- Can't tell… I don't even know, myself… - he said in a loud and tired voice.

She started worrying. That tune wasn't his normal and usually it meant trouble. She signed Ga Eul that she would be leaving for a while, and her friend nodded in agreement.

- Hey, Gu Jun Pyo, are you ok? Did something happened? – she asked, once in the back of the store.

He chuckled, at listening her worried voice.

- No, nothing happened… I'm just too tired…  
- Really?  
- Yeah… why? Are you worried?  
- OF COURSE I AM! – she shouted. – I'm not seeing you, I'm just listening to your voice… of course I'd worry…  
-… It's ok. I just…  
- Hum?

- Hey, Gu Jun Pyo! Did you fall asleep on me?! I'm so gonna kill you, as soon as you arrive here…  
- … I missed that… - he said, laughing softly.  
- What?  
- …Hearing your voice… yours shouts… your threats... I missed that…

She gulped hard. She finally understood the meaning of the silences between them. They stood for the words both of them wanted to say, but couldn't. Deep down they knew that as soon as those words left their mouths, they would be hurt with longing.  
"_I miss you, I miss you so much it hurts…_" was what he was trying to say.

She stayed there, occasionally talking to him, until she started to notice his heavy breathing on the other side of the line.  
She smiled to herself. He had fallen asleep.

- Goodnight. See you tomorrow…

She stayed there, listening to his breathing, for a few minutes, then she ended the call. As soon as she ended, the tears were no longer holding back.  
It had taken her two long days, and a lot of talks to Ga Eul for her o recover herself.  
That was how they started. The "silent calls".

Other times, it was Jun Pyo's turn to listen to her fallen asleep.  
He didn't mind at all, he felt closer to her, that way. He loved her deeply, so deeply that even he sometimes couldn't voice it. And he longed to have her in his arms again, to see her face, to fight with her again. God only knew how much he regretted the agreement he had made with her. If only that promise didn't exist…


	2. Chapter 2 The Promise

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Boys Over Flowers" nor any character... I only write this for fun  
_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Promise**

They had been talking in the Internet, viewing each other by the webcam, when Jan Di had brought up the subject. It had already been 2 months since he had been away and November was coming up full speed.

- Jun Pyo…  
- What? – he said, smirking at her.  
- We have to talk.

He didn't liked the sound of her voice. Not one bit.

- No.  
- What?  
- Whatever it is, the answer is no.  
- Could you please let me speak, before you start blabbering?!

He stared at her, trying desperately to figure out why she was so serious.

- Okay. Talk. – he commanded.

Jan Di chose to ignore his tune, seeing as she was about to ask him something difficult.

- It looks like December is coming up… - she started.  
- Yes, I know… but there is still some time. It's early November…

He started laughing.

- Don't tell me that you miss me so much already that you can't even keep track on time…  
- Idiot… - she said, smiling though. – I'll always miss you… specially when you're so far apart…  
- So what is this matter of December you want to talk about?  
- After this Christmas… - she said, gulping hard. - … promise me you won't be coming back to see me…

Jun Pyo stayed silent for minutes, but Jan Di could easily see the change in his face, coming from surprise, to shock and then to rage, as the news get to his head.

- Before you misunderstand, - she said, as soon as she saw his expression. – let me explain why I'm asking this…  
- Yes, - he said in a hissed voice, so low it made Jan Di shiver, and that slowly started growing up in to shouts. – why don't you explain why you DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR BOYFRIEND AFTER ALMOST 4 MONTHS OF BEEING APART! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? MOST OF THE GIRLS WOULD WANT TO MEET THEIR BOYFRIENDS AS SOON AS HE ARRIVED, BUT YOU…  
- I – she shouted, making him shut up and stare at her; on the other side of the planet stood the only girl that could make him do that. – LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO BEAR WITH THE THOUGHT THAT EVERYTIME I'LL SEE YOU, YOU'LL HAVE TO PART FROM ME WITHIN DAYS!! DON'T YOU GET IT?

By this time, she was already crying and cursing herself for having became this sensitive and dependent on him.

- Hey, Geum Jan Di…  
- It's already so hard to not see you everyday… to only hear your voice by the computer… and I can't even hug you whenever I feel you're not alright… can't you see that this way is already too much difficult for me…?

Jun Pyo was stunned. That wasn't the answer he was expecting from her. Gosh, it wasn't even the reaction he was expecting from her… when had he seen her so week? He couldn't even remember the last time she had been so vulnerable…

- Hey, commoner… - he said in a more sweet voice.- Don't you see that the purpose of me spending the vacation there is so that I can see you…?  
- It's because of that that I'm even more afraid…  
- What? – he asked, confused. He was starting to get lost.  
- You came here to spend your vacations, but after a few days of we being together we'll have to part again… and that will happen every time, for the next 4 years… 4 years of meetings and partings, Gu Jun Pyo! I can't ask my heart to stay whole for so much time…  
- Then how come you not seeing me will help? Won't it break even more your heart?

She smiled, sadly. He also had a point there.

- I'm sure that it'll only hurt the first time I'll see you off, after Christmas…  
- THAT'S INSANE! I CAN'T DO THAT! – he shouted.  
- Gu Jun Pyo… - she pleaded.  
- NO! NO!No, I won't do it… have you thought about my heart, also? How I feel, with all this? How insecure I feel… knowing you have Ji Hoo there, and I'm here? Have you ever though how bad I want to see you and hold you…?  
- I know that!  
- Then why are you asking me this? WHY?

She couldn't answer. As a matter of fact, it had been some time she had faced the screen for the last minutes. She was avoiding him, as his gaze.

Gu Jun Pyo sighed. He wasn't completely stupid. He knew it would be hurtful, for both of them, the moment of their parting, but the idea of not seeing her, not being with her for another 4 years brought a loneliness so big to his heart that he didn't even dared to talk of.

- How about we make another promise…  
- Hum? – she said, looking finally into the screen, waiting for him to talk.  
- For the next 4 years, - he said, cursing himself inside for making this deal – we will only see each other at Christmas Holydays and at Summer. No excuses. Christmas Eve's mine for right, and you can spend half of the Christmas Day with your family. And at Summer, from the end of July to the first two weeks of September you're mine. Only mine. – he stated. – I will not be flying there to make surprise visits, and whenever I need to go there as business I'll warn you, so that you can decide whether you want to meet me or not.

She could feel new tears starting to come back to her eyes, and she whipped them away.

- However! – he said in a louder voice, making her jump in surprise. – Everyday we have to keep in touch. Mail me, write me, talk to me… so that I know that you're alive and you're ok. And… - he paused, blushing. – …you'll have to send me t sleep… every night…

She laughed, for the first time. He blushed even more.

- That's it? Those are your conditions?- she asked.

He nodded, still blushing.

- Okay. I think I can cope with that… - she said, giving him a sincere smile.

It was his turn to smile.

- But you know… - he said, grinning. – Who would have thought that the commoner could love me so much…

She smiled, shyly.

- That's your fault, you know? Who made me fall so hard for you…?  
- … - he was looking at her, and his eyes showed he was worried with something. – You really scared me… back there… I thought you were… breaking up with…  
- IDIOT! – she shouted, before he could finnish. – If I wanted to break up with you, I wouldn't be here, crying and worrying for a guy that's on the other side of the world…

He smiled again.

- As for Ji Hoo-sunbae, you don't have to worry too much… he is my best friend so stop making soap-operas, ok?  
- What? What soap? I don't make anything like that… at least the company doesn't produce soap yet…

She laughed hard.

- Hey! What's so funny?  
- The fact that you haven't changed… makes me feel so glad…  
- Hum! – he said, grinning.  
- I love you.  
- I love you too. – he said, lifting his hand to caress the Jan Di in the screen. As if on cue, and as if she could feel his hand, Jan Di caressed her face at the same spot she thought his hand would be.

- See you tomorrow…  
- Don't forget! – he almost shouted.

She smiled and giggled.

- Don't worry, I won't.  
- It's a promise. – he said, with said eyes but still with a sweet smile on his face.  
- Yeah, - she said, a smile still playing in her face. – it's a promise…

* * *

_Sooo.... tell me what you think! Comment please (and critic if you want to!)_


	3. Chapter 3 The Favor

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Boys Over Flowers". I only own the ideas and the story!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: The Favor**

After the talk with Jan Di, and after making that hateful promise to her, Jun Pyo immediately dialed Woo Bin's number and waited for an answer.

- Hello?

- Woo Bin-ah! It's me. – Jun Pyo said. He could clearly hear all the noise around him.

- Jun Pyo! What's up, man?! – Woo Bin said in a cheerful tone.

He had been in a club for most of the night, partying by himself but, of course, surrounded by beautiful women. As soon as he heard his friend's voice, he quickly made signal to his men to empty the room.  
Truth was he was feeling alone. Yi Jung, his party buddy had gone for Sweden almost three months ago and Jun Pyo's time in the U.S.A was almost the same. As for Ji Hoo… well, you can't say that he was a fan of Woo Bin's kind of parties. He was immersed with his grandfather's foundation and his Medical course.  
He felt lonely. He was still partying with his girlfriends; he still had 2 or 3 at a time, but that was starting to seem boring and repetitive. He missed his friends, he missed being the old F4.  
Not the bullying ones, or else Jan Di would kill him, but the friendship ones.

- We need to talk. But first, how have you been?

- Fine, I guess. But still, this is not the same place without you guys…

Jun Pyo smiled.

- Yah, Song Woo Bin! Are you turning into a sentimental person?

Woo Bin laughed.

- Not in your dreams, buddy! Prince Song has a reputation to keep…

Jun Pyo laughed.

- Now, let's get into business. Did something happen? – Woo Bin asked, his concern evident in his voice. After all, his friends, his brothers were above all else.

- Sort of… - Jun Pyo said, before telling him what had happened and about the promise with Jan Di.

- That Jan Di… Figures… - Woo Bin said.

- What? What figures?

- About Jan Di…

- Woo Bin-ah, if you try any move on Jan Di, I'll kill you!

- Wha…? What the hell are you talking about? – Woo Bin said, completely confused.

- Stop talking… no, stop looking at Jan Di's figure. She's off limits….

- Jun Pyo… - Woo Bin said, while laughing, when he understood. – I wasn't talking about that…

- … - Woo Bin could almost hear him growling on the other side.

- Stop barking and listen to me, will ya?

- I don't bark! – Jun Pyo said.

Woo Bin snorted, but moved on.

- I was talking about Jan Di's efforts to look strong…

- …

- She has been a mess, you know? I've seen her many times around Namsan Tower and Shinhwa's building. She looks like she has been wandering there. At school she looks depressed but at the shop she puts on her bravest face.

- She's still working at another job, isn't she? She wouldn't tell me, but I'm almost certain…

- Yes, she's still delivering milk and newspapers. She looks really tired…

- … That's it! I'm coming over! – Jun Pyo almost shouted.

- Take it easy, man! Remember what you promised her…

- … I can't stay here and do nothing!

- If I'm not mistaken, that's why you called me, was it not?

- … yes… yes, that was because… I wanted to ask for a favor from you…

- Let me guess… you want me to keep her watched 24/7, protected and safe from worries, troubles and male forms. Is it?

- Rascal… you already knew… - Jun Pyo said smiling.

- That's because you're too easy to read! That's the reason why Jan Di asked you that… she could easily see what was going to happen…

- What? That I would be appearing every once in a while to see her? Isn't that a good thing? What kind of boyfriend wouldn't do that?

- Jun Pyo-ah! Try to understand her! She didn't want to live always expecting you to show up, building her hopes up for them to crumble at the end of the day… she doesn't want you to screw up over there, and doesn't want to become a burden to you.

- She's not a burden!

- So don't make her feel like one!

- …

- Jun Pyo, if you hadn't make that promise… imagine that you had come here, and shortly after you had to be back to the U.S.A. How would you feel?

- …

- Well?

- Iwouldn'twantogo… - he mumbled.

- Louder.

- I wouldn't want to let go! – he shouted.

- See? Now think about Jan Di. Wouldn't she feel the same? Wouldn't she feel worse, thinking that she was the only reason you would fly here on purpose?

- … I think I understand…

- In fact, - Woo Bin teased – she would even blame you for spending so much money in "useless travels", like she would say.

Jun Pyo laughed.

- Be patient. – Woo Bin said, in a serious tone. – It's not like she said she would break up or that you couldn't see her. Besides, Christmas is only seven weeks away… As for me, I'll keep an eye on her. I don't even think you'll need to say anything to Ji Hoo. He's always there when she needs to talk. And, judging by what he tells me, most of the talks are about a certain someone of curly hair and bad temper…

- Yah! Who are you calling bad tempered?! – Jun Pyo said, snapping out of the trance upon hearing the news. Jan Di had been talking about him? With Ji Hoo? Now that was something worth investigating…

- Have you heard anything from Yi Jung? – Woo Bin asked.

- Hum… I have received news from him a few days ago. And something did worry me…

- What?

- I heard he has been focusing himself in his studies. He isn't even playing with women anymore…

Woo Bin smiled. Looks like another miracle had begun inside the F4; and by the hands of a certain country bumpkin.

* * *

_Well... so tell me what you think so far!_

_I just had a great idea for the next chapter and I can't wait to post it! _

_Hope you guys enjoy!_


	4. Chapter 4 An International Call

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Boys Over Flowers"; I only own the story and the love for the series=)!!!!!!!_

_Well, here's the idea I have thought of and that I mentioned on the previous chapter. Sorry it's a bit long but once I started I really couldn't stop writting!=)  
_

_ Hope you like it! It's time for SoEul to have some "writting space"=DD! Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**P.S **- Thanks to **lovesduet **for the support! You're the best and I hope this chapter meets your expectations on SoEul's love!!!!!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 4: An International and Conturbated Call  
**

Ga Eul watched Jan Di attentively. She was deeply worried for her friend. Even though she was putting on a brave front, Ga Eul knew her too well to not be fooled.

- Jan Di-ah! Why don't you take a rest? For a couple of days or so…?

- Don't worry about me…

- Of course I do! You're practically sleeping while standing there…

- I'm not. I'm just a little tired because Jun Pyo wanted to talk so badly…

Ga Eul smiled sweetly. She also knew about the promise with Jun Pyo and she felt sorry for her friend, because she knew how much she missed him. Losing sleep to talk with him proved her just how much Jan Di was in love.

When they were finally without customers, Ga Eul took Jan Di to a table and they started talking.

- So? How has he been? – Ga Eul asked.

- Stubborn and stupid as always. – Jan Di sighed, smiling happily.

- What time did you get to sleep today?

- 4am.

- 4 in the morning?

- Yes…

- Hey, Jan Di! Didn't you also go to be at 4a.m the night before? Didn't you start delivering the newspapers at 6a.m? Are you trying to kill yourself?

- Of course not… - Jan Di said, groggily.

- Look, it's almost time to close. Why don't you sit here a little and take a rest? Anyway, things have been calmly here, it will be easy to get cleaned up.

- But, Ga Eul…

- No! – she said, pushing her friend to stay sit. – Wait here a bit…

Too tired, Jan Di merely nodded.  
Ga Eul cleaned the tables up, motioning for her Boss to help her cleaning the dishes. After moping the floor, she returned to Jan Di's side.  
As she was about to talk to her, she noticed her friend had fallen asleep over the table. Quickly as she could, Ga Eul went inside the storeroom to and brought a blanket to wrap around Jan Di. Then she sat in front of her friend , locking a strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled sweetly when she saw her friend murmur Jun Pyo's name in her sleep.

- Even in her sleep… now what do I do?

Her phone rang, as if on cue, and Ga Eul quickly looked up at her screen. Smiling, she picked up the call.

- Hello? Sunbae?

- Well, I wonder how did you manage to get that right… or do you call sunbae to everyone?

- Of course I knew it was you!

- And how did you know?

- Hum… Instinct! – she exclaimed, and then giggled.

On the other side of the world, in Sweden, inside a large apartment, a man smiled, while watching Stockholm's view from his balcony.  
It had already been 3months since he had moved there and he had been focusing in his studies to forget about how much he missed his friends and a certain country bumpkin, who had been playing in his heart. But there were times, like this, when he found himself already with her number dialed and waiting (in) patiently for her to pick up. And when she answered, at the same time, his heart sighed and started shaking when she talked.

- Dammit, Ga Eul… what are you doing to me? – he mumbled, while smiling.

- Sunbae? Are you… alright?

- No… I mean, yes, yes, of course…

- Are you sure?

- Yes…

- So, how are you doing? – Ga Eul asked, after getting away from the sleeping Jan Di and after leaning herself over the balcony. She wasn't facing the door.

- Well, so far… the teachers are great, and the classes are very interesting…

- Do you have much work?

- A little. I've got a few projects in hands and have to finish them as soon as possible… Nothing I couldn't handle...

- Thank goodness… - she sighed, happily, surprising him.

- What?

- Sunbae sounds really happy…

- Is that a good sign? – he asked while smiling mischievously.

- Of course it is!

- Really? Wouldn't that mean that I am so happy I would want to live here forever?

Ga Eul though for a few seconds, before answering.

- No. It's a good sign...

- No? Why are you so sure?

- I'm not sure. It's just…

- Instinct? – he completed, laughing slightly.

- Yes… - she said, giggling.

Yi Jung smiled. It felt so good listening to her voice. Somehow, he was able to forget about how much he missed her, seeing her…

- But, Yi Jung-sunbae… have you been sleeping? And eating well? You do know you have to stop to have some time to rest, don't you? I mean, there's no point in working too hard if you're going to fall ill the next day. And then…

Yi Jung laughed hard and giggled at her speech.

- Yah! Yi Jung-sunbae! Are you mocking me?

- No, no… it's just that… you sound like a mother…

- Sorry… - she said embarrassed, as she realized what she had done.

- It's okay… - he said, when he calmed down. – It felt nice…

"I liked that, " he thought "it's been so long since someone really cared for me…"

- You haven't… haven't been talking to you family, have you?

Bingo. Right on target. It sounded like a question but Yi Jung knew that it was more a statement. It still amazed him how could someone as simple as Ga Eul, so simply and from so unlikely clues, found out what had been going through his heart.

- No…

- Sunbae… can I ask you something?

- … - he hesitated, before sighing. –You are going to ask anyway, aren't you?

- Yes…

- Okay, - he said, smiling after her honest answer.

- You… really are afraid, aren't you? Becoming like your father… it really scares you, doesn't it?

Yi Jung's eyes widened in surprise. How did she…? How could she so easily read his heart?

- But you know, - she continued as he listened attentively. – you don't have to be afraid. You won't become like him.

- How can you be so sure? – he asked in a rough voice. He felt like he was almost at the verge of tears and that surprised him. Ga Eul had done it. She had lifted and opened up the doors to his most darken closet

- Well, you have seen what he has became, you've seen what he's done and you've even felt what he could do, being like that. And I know you, sunbae.

- You do? – he said, smiling sadly.

- Hum! – she nodded, smiling openly. – Sunbae, even though you act like you don't care, you only try to fool yourself. The truth is, Sunbae is a really nice person that cares for the others in the shadows. If you weren't that kind of person, you wouldn't have distanced yourself from Eun Jae-unni. You made her go away, so that you could protect her… you were afraid to make her cry…

Yi Jung was quick to brush away a tear that had started to fall. He wanted to scream, he wanted to run away, he wanted… he wanted to be near that sweet voice, on the other side of the line. Wanted to scream that he missed her, that he wanted to be near her forever, that he wanted her to hold him in that moment.

In that moment, in the moment his heart had begun to crumble, under her words, Yi Jung really wanted her to be near him. "_What have you done to the Casanova, Chu Ga Eul?" _ he thought. Then he realized that the Casanova had long been extinct, inside him.

She had been the force behind his change. For her, he had been wishing to be better, to be more than a mere playboy. How she had done it? Staying by his side, not questioning his actions but making him reflect upon the course of his life. Loving him unconditionally. Caring for him truly, and never asking anything more in return than his feelings. It was true that, in the beginning she sounded like she was asking too much in return, from him. After all, the Casanova's feeling were never asked in return, because they never existed in the first place. Every woman that he slept with knew that there were no such things as compromises. It was all one night stand only.

But Ga Eul was not asking that. She was asking for Yi Jung's feelings, and not the Casanova's. From the beginning, when she didn't even knew him well, she always believed that there was Yi Jung, beside the Casanova; that there were always two different persons, the Casanova and him. And it was really hard for him to believe that; after all, he had been the playboy for far too long, and it wasn't a country bumpkin that didn't even knew him that was going to tell him who he could be.

But strangely, she made sense. Deep inside, he knew that she was right. And it scared him, that she could so easily understand him.

After the incident with his boyfriend, Yi Jung had also had a good view about what kind of person Ga Eul was. True, she was incredibly stupid and a ultra romantic person. Definitely, as he would often say to Woo Bin (too often, in his friend's opinion…) the kind of girl he didn't want to have nothing to do. But at the same time, she had stirred something in his heart: that purity had made him realize just how fragile she could be. And that had made him want to protect her. To the point that, if the man dared to appear again in front of her, Yi Jung would personally dispose of him. In a painful way, of course.

As the time went by, he realized he was starting to fall for her innocence and pureness. Her brilliant smile started to plague his dreams, her sweet eyes started to appear in every face of the women he was with and he started to find, though he wouldn't admit, that every time he had to went to the porridge shop he would do it gladly. Just to see her.

Then it had happened. His confrontation with Eun Jae.

Surprisingly, it had been Ga Eul to be beside him. She had been her force, her encouragement in searching the true and in burying his ghosts. And in the end, she hadn't asked for anything in return. She had even told him she wouldn't be bothering him anymore.

It had been then that he had realized he couldn't let go. That he didn't want to let go. He finally had found someone who loved him enough for his bright and his dark side, that could understand even his darkest fears and send them away with just a smile or a word. And he understood that if he really wanted her to stay beside him, he had to change. For her.

- Sunbae? Are you okay?

- Hum? Oh, yes… yes, sorry… I was just… just thinking…

- About what?

- What you've said…

- Oh…

- How could you? – he asked. – How can you understand me so well?

She laughed and he smiled. For him, it was as natural as he blinking in front of a ray of sun. It was a reflex.

- I don't.

- What?

- I said I don't understand you. Not one bit.

- Then…

- But… - she paused – that's called instinct!

- You…

- Anyway, sunbae? You have been taking care of yourself, haven't you?

- Yes , I have. So you don't have to go on a rampage of questions, ok?

- Ok.

- How have you been? – Yi Jung asked. He really wanted to know how she had been doing, and, if he could, find out if she had been seeing someone.

- I've been well… more or less…

- You sound worried…

- I AM worried…

- About what? – Yi Jung asked, quickly smirking. "_Say it! Say it! Please, say it!_" his mind pleaded her.

- About Jan Di… and Sunbae…

- You don't have to worry about me… I'm being well cared over here… - he lied, smirking. He already knew what her reaction would be.

- Is that so? – she said, without hiding her disappointment. Yi Jung smirked again; he just knew her too well.

It was in that moment that the shop's door opened and in came a tall man, dressed in a pair of black _jeans_ and a red T-shirt, with deep green eyes and soft short brown hair. He had a small smile in his mouth that grew wide as he saw her.

Ga Eul turned around, still on the phone, to see the person that had came in and exclaimed happily, forgetting about Yi Jung for a while:

- Lee!

- What? –asked Yi Jung, surprised by her tone and confused.

- Chu Ga Eul, every time I see you, you grow more beautiful! – Yi Jung heard a deep male voice say, on the other side of the line. Unconsciously, he started gripping the bench in front of him.

Ga Eul squealed in delight, completely forgetting about Yi Jung, as she hugged the man, called Lee. And all Yi Jung could do was to listen to the conversation.

Let's just say that he wasn't happy at all, hearing Ga Eul so happy on the other side. She was supposed to be sad he wasn't near her, wasn't she? At least, he was unhappy about that… though he would NEVER, EVER admit it. And who was the guy, anyway?

- Ga Eul, - he heard. For now he could only focus on the conversation that went on without him. – you feel so right…

Yi Jung's eyes almost popped out of his head. She what?

- Oppa, you're struggling me…

- But I have to feel you, for myself… I have to see if everything is as the last time we were together…

- Hey Lee, I really love that you're back, but watch out where you're touching!

Yi Jung was ready to jump out of the balcony, grab the first plane to South Korea and punch the guy hard as soon as he arrived there. What were he and Ga Eul doing? Why were they doing it? What the hell was going on, and why was he so furious about it…? And… did she just called him Oppa? As in boyfriend? And… where was he touching **his** Ga Eul?  
He was simply furious. The he heard Jan Di's sleepy voice.

- Lee? Is that really you?

- Jan Di! You've grown up too! – the man said.

- Wait, wait! Lee! You can't hug her!

- I can't? Why not?

- Because Jan Di is already compromised!

- Hey, Ga Eul! He is my friend too!

- I know. But remember the last time one of our male friends hugged you, Jun Pyo-sunbae almost punched him to death!

- Jan Di! Have you been dating a gorilla? Seriously, I left you guys for 5 years and you became like this!

Ga Eul laughed. Yi Jung was even more furious. So Jan Di couldn't be hugged because she was compromised but Ga Eul could?! Who invented that? Ga Eul was compromised already! At least in his mind...

- Ah! – Lee sighed – Ga Eul, how I missed your voice! You have waited for me, haven't you?

- All my life! – Ga Eul giggled, for Yi Jung's complete horror.- I've been waiting forever!

- Hey, Ga Eul! Why is your phone turned on? – Jan Di asked.

- She was on the phone when I came in…

- Oh, no! Yi Jung-sunbae, I'm sorry! I forgot about you! – she asked, making Yi Jung fume. How could she forgot him?

- It's okay, you seem busy over there. I'll let you be…- he said, trying to cool himself down.

- You'll call tomorrow again? –she asked. He couldn't help but melt at her anxious voice, but still acted cold.

- Should I?

- Of course! You must! Or I'll die of worry over here! – she exclaimed, not noticing the change of tune in Yi Jung's voice.

- … - he paused for a few moments, but smiled when he heard her statement. – Okay, I'll call you as soon as I got home, okay?

- Okay. Then I'll see you tomorrow. Take care.

- You too. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye.

- Bye bye.

As soon as she turned off, Yi Jung dialed Woo Bin's number, and without even giving him time to answer properly, he said:

- Woo Bin-ah! We've got a problem at the porridge shop…

* * *

_Well......???_

_Let me hear what you think!!!!!_

_Next chapter it's coming as soon as possible as I can!_

_See ya!_


	5. Chapter 5 Fixing Things Up

_Hello! _

_Well, first I've got to apologize!=( I really am sorry that I couldn't update any sooner, but here in Portugal it's almost Summer Vacations and it means the final Exams (those hatefull and ugly things!=Z) are coming up so.... SORRY!!  
Those are also good news, because once I'm free from finals I'll be able to focus myself into posting and writting more! There are a lot of good ideas pilling themselfs in my desk, in a paper form- I'll just turn them to digital as soon as possible!  
_

_So, for those that really want to kill me =P I.... I'M GOING TO POST 2 MORE CHAPTERS TODAY!!=) It's not as full of action as the previews ones but they are essential to understand the story and the next chapters!  
_

_I'm just hoping you will love them as much as I'm loving to write this fiction!=) _

_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR PATIENCE IN COMENTING, READING THIS STORY AND WAITING ANXIOUSLY FOR THE NEW CHAPTERS! For me, opening my mail box and found another comment posted really means a lot...=D=D=D_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Boys Over Flowers" nor any of the characers that are linked with the drama! I only own the story!  
_

* * *

** Chapter 5 - Fixing Things Up**

He was simply furious. There was no other explanation; his friends were a really pain in the ass.

First Gu Jun Pyo and now So Yi Jung. Both had called him for the same reason but also from distinct positions. They were just too hard to understand.

The first one had asked him to keep his girlfriend safe and there was a completely logical reason for that: her position in his life - she was his brother's girlfriend.

Now the second one was a whole different case. Woo Bin didn't even really know why he was in such a hurry to get to the porridge shop. After all, Yi Jung was paying the great mistake he had made at leaving Ga Eul all alone in Korea, with no kind of compromise. Or so he thought...

- Why are both of them so stupid? And here I thought that Yi Jung was much more clever than Jun Pyo… - he said, while speeding up in his brigh yellow sports car through the streets.

He turned left, and he was nearly arriving at the shop when he recalled the call from Yi Jung.

"_He had been strolling through the halls of his mansion, looking at some papers from his nightclubs brand when his cell phone rang, "What I've Done" from Linkin Park playing in the air._

_- Hel… - he started before being silenced by the most kind of hurried voice he had ever heard Yi Jung make._

_- Woo Bin-ah! We've got a problem at the porridge shop…_

_- Hello, how are you? I'm fine, thanks for asking… - Woo Bin said, while sitting in a single chair inside his office, where he had just arrived.  
_

_- Yah! This is not the time to play a fool, you idiot!_

_- Yi Jung-ah, you might be my friend but don't you push me too much or…_

_- Ga Eul is in danger._

_That stopped him. What?_

_- What are you talking about?_

_- Please, you have to get to the porridge shop._

_- Yi Jung-ah! You're really scaring me! What happened?_

_- It's not what happened, it's what __**IS**__ happening!_

_- Would you mind calm down and explain to me… - he started again, but he was stopped by Yi Jung's murmurs._

_- I should have known… I should have brought her with me… at least she would be safe… not in the hands of some guy… oh good, I really should have brought her…_

_- Yi Jung-ah… - he chuckled as he had a good view of what was probably going on. – Is Ga Eul-yang really in trouble?_

_- Yes, she his! – his friend shouted so loud that Woo Bin had to get his phone away from his ears._

_- Wow! Could you speak not so loudly? It would be a great help…_

_- Anyways, - Yi Jung had said, while inspiring profoundly, as he could perceive. – I was talking to her on the phone and then a guy entered the shop and she forgot that I was listening and I heard he was hugging her and that she warned him about where he was placing his hands and…_

_- Wow! Wow! Wow! Slow down, men! – he said, in English. – I'm already surprised to hear you were calling her; what happened to you…_

_- THERE'S A MAN HUGGING GA EUL AT THE PORRIDGE SHOP, BUDDY! – he shouted again._

_Woo Bin had to control himself of bursting into laughter at that sentence. He decided to play cool and said calmly:_

_- Yi Jung-ah! It's really not your business, you know? Ga Eul is still free to hug whoever she wants, right? I mean, you're not with her… - he said slowly. - … are you?_

_- She ignored me! I was talking to her on the phone and she just forgot me… - Yi Jung continued to mumble. It was obvious he hadn't been listening to Woo Bin at all._

_- Oi! Yi Jung-ah! – when he realized his friend his friend wasn't listening to him, he sighed. – Okay, okay. I get it! I'll take a look, now calm down…_

_- Are you really going? – Yi Jung asked, suddenly attentive. His voice sounded like there was finally a light at the end of the tunnel._

_- Yes, yes… I'm going. – he sighed and chuckled at his friend voice. – Who would have ever thought…?_

_- Ah, and one more thing! The guy also wanted to hug Jan Di… or so it seemed…_

_At that moment, Woo Bin jumped from the chair where he had been seated that last minutes and said quickly:_

_- I'm on my way… "_

And that had been the reason to why he was now parking his car at the other side of the street, directly in front of the porridge shop.

That last phrase had struck him like lightning and he already could imagine Jun Pyo's reaction if anyone, beside him, tried to make a move on Jan Di. He knew instantly that, if that happened, his head wouldn't really get safe from their meeting. And it was when he was thinking about how hurtful could be Jun Pyo's ways of killing him that he saw them.

They were sitting at the table, near the window, both Ga Eul and Jan Di talking and laughing with a man. He was sitting right next to Ga Eul and Yi Jung was correct in being worried. He was extremely close to her. In every possible way. Woo Bin laughed imagining Yi Jung's face at hearing that.

In a quick movement, he stepped outside his car and headed towards the door. He was thinking quickly in what to say to them.

Jan Di saw him coming and hurried to open the door to him, a great smile in his face.

- Woo Bin-sunbae! What are you doing here at this hour?

- I've come to pay a visit to the two most beautifull girls that walk among the commoners… – he said, grinning at her. Jan Di simply smiled, hurried him in. She had grown fond of him in the latest months, because he had been always worried about her. He had grown up to be a good friend and now she trusted him completely. Or almost.

- Ga Eul-yang! – he said while he walked towards her. Ga Eul lifted her head from the other man's gaze and looked at him.

- Oh!

- Yo!

- Woo Bin-sunbae! – she said in a warm smile. Woo Bin smiled back.

For a long time he had been thinking of Ga Eul as his little sister and he could feel that Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo thought about that the same way. And so she had been proclaimed, in a midst of laughter, F4's sister. He remembered that Ji Hoo had told her that it was a really important position amongst them, because it had been specifically created for her. She had simply glowed and laughed with excitement. Only Yi Jung was thinking of her in a very different way. Which reminded him about his task: find out the mysterious man behind Yi Jung's irritation.

- Hey, there. – he said to the stranger.

- Ah, sunbae, this is Lee. He is our good friend of elementary school. – Jan Di said, really quickly, before Woo Bin could misunderstand anything.

She perfectly knew whose where the bodyguards that had been guaranteeing her safety and whose orders they had been following, the past 3 months. She also knew quite well who might have asked Woo Bin for that task. So, she didn't wanted nothing to arrive in "the wrong way" to Jun Pyo's ears.

- I see. I'm Song Woo Bin. – he said, extending his hand to Lee. – Nice to meet you.

- It really is a pleasure. – Lee said in a tune and in such a way that quickly made Woo Bin realize that Yi Jung was having competition on his way.

- Sunbae, would you like to eat anything?

- Hum… I think yes. Is there any…

- Don't worry, - Jan Di said, with a smile. – Master has already gone home but we can fix something for you.

- Jan Di, do you need help?

- No, it's okay. – she said, disappearing into the kitchen.

- Ga Eul, I would like to talk to you…

- Sure. – she said focusing on him.

- It's about Yi Jung.

- Did something happen? – she asked, worried. – I just talked to him and he seemed pretty much alright…

Woo Bin glanced to see Lee's reaction and he could easily see that the other man seemed surprised by her reaction. He smirked.

- No nothing happened. It's just…

- What?

- I'm worried about him. That's all.

Ga Eul looked at him, apprehensively.

- What do you mean?

- I mean… Yi Jung had never been alone in a foreign country to study abroad. I'm afraid that he might get really lonely. So I would like to ask you for a favor.

- Anything, as long as I can do it.

Jan Di came in with the porridge and placed herself beside Woo Bin, since the other place was taken by Lee, who was still staring at Ga Eul's face, trying to decipher her looks.

- You know Yi Jung, almost as well as me. And you know that he doesn't get along really well with his family… so I want to ask you if you could you be the bridge? – he said, with a smirk planted on his face.

- The bridge? – she and Jan Di asked, bewildered.

- Yes. The bridge between himself and us. Yi Jung acts like he really doesn't care, but the truth is he really misses here… he really misses us all…

- I know that. –she said in a voice that surprised even Jan Di. It was like she was also hurt by Woo Bin's words, and like she craved for him desperately. Lee continued to stare. – I understand, sunbae. I'll do everything I can to make him more at ease with himself, while he is not here.

- Thank you, Ga Eul. I'm more relieved, now.

- I'm sorry to interrupt this conversation but… who is Yi Jung? – asked Lee in a most polite tune. From where he was sitting, Woo Bin could easily see his reaction and immediately knew that was a trickery question.

Lee was waiting for her answer; he was testing her reaction as well. He obviously knew Ga Eul too well to not be fooled by her words or her reactions.

- Yi Jung… - she started slowly and quietly - … is a really important person… a really important friend, in my life…

- Ga Eul… - Jan Di said, smiling to her friend. She also knew the pain of being far away from her loved ones. Or loved one!

- Is it, now? I'm glad… - Lee sighed.

- You are? – Woo Bin asked, suddenly afraid of his answer.

- I was afraid he might be some kind of boyfriend of hers and that she hadn't told me!

- Oppa…

- Well, -Woo Bin asked in a polite but aggressive way. No one was going to get to his brother's love as long as he was there to stop them. – I believe Ga Eul-sshi is already a grown up girl, so she can make her own decisions… and she doesn't have to report everything to everyone…

- True… but I'm not everyone.

- You aren't?

- No. I'm her Oppa! I have a special position in her life, and I'll always have. – Lee said in a possessive way.

- Oppa! Sunbae! Knock it off, will ya? – Jan Di said, looking at both their aggressive stances. Ga Eul was looking at both of them in worried way.

- Fine, but only because it's you who are asking it! – he said, looking at Jan Di.

- Yes, and because if you didn't listen to me, Jun Pyo would be pissed! – she said smiling.

Woo Bin smiled. That was right. The truth was that he would do anything for those two girls, and to make them happy. Even if they would not end up with their brothers, which was completely absurd in his conception, he would still care for them as his own sisters. Being an only child, living a uncertain life because of his father's position and having to learn to defend himself since he was a little child; all of that had given him, besides a tremendous strength and skills in the fighting arts, but also a gigantic sense of the value that everyone around him had. The fear of losing his friends and now his two new "sisters" made him go on "automatic protective mode", every time he felt them threatened.

Suddenly he had a brilliant idea. There was a way to keep Ga Eul linked to Yi Jung in a relatively simple way. The only thing she needed was to never forget about him, for as long as he was away, right? So he had the perfect proposal for that…

* * *

_So, what do you think?_

_I have to confess that I could hardly stop myself from laughing when I wrote Yi Jung's conversation with Woo Bin. The idea just popped up in my head and before I could even start to write it, I was already laughing hard!=)_

_And the song on Woo Bin's cellphone, "What I've done" by Linkin Park is one of my favorites!_

_See You the next chapter!=)_


	6. Chapter 6 Memories In a Letter

_Hey, it's me again!_

_Here's the next chapter from the two I promised to post today!_

_The good news are I'M ALMOST OVER WITH THE FINALS!!! and THERE'S A NEW CHAPTER ON THE WAY!_

_So stay linked, ok? See You next chapter!_

_DISCLAIMER: Once again, and to my deep sadness, I do not own any of the character in "Boys Over Flowers"! I only own this story!_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Memories In a Letter**

Ji Hoo was seated on his white couch, with his laptop on his legs, over his perfectly white trousers. He was dressing a plain blue t-shirt and he was so completely absorb in his work that he didn't notice in grandfather arriving from his usual after dinner walk. It had been a thought day at the company and foundation that now both of them controlled, with kids from all the schools in the city coming for school trips to the last one mentioned. Plus, he had also had classes in the Medical Department early in the morning, where he had been accepted a few months ago.

- Ji Hoo? You're still awake?

- Oh, grandpa. You're already home…

- Just arrived. Son, it's not wise to be so much time in front of work…

- Like you're the one to talk, grandpa! You already should have stopped working but looks like you are going to open another clinic…

- Who told you that?

- Your secretary.

Yun Seok Young mumbled something about "big mouthed secretary". Ji Hoo laughed and said:

- Were you really hoping I would not found out?

- I thought I could keep it a secret…

- Honestly…

- Do you want a cup of tea?

- If you don't mind, I'll accept it.

His grandfather disappeared into the kitchen and Ji Hoo could hear the sound of the water being heated up.

- Anything new? – his grandfather asked from inside.

- No, not really…

- Are you sure? – Ji Hoo smiled. He already knew something like this would happen.

- If you already know, then why do you ask?

- Because I want to hear it from my grandson.

- …

- Are you going or not?

- I… I still don't know…

- But haven't you answered her yet?

- No, I haven't... – the musician said, looking back in time and remembering what had happened.

It had already been two weeks since he had received that letter. A letter from someone he had already thought of calling…

The letter was from Min Seo Hyun. It had surprised him, at first, and then had caught him completely out of guard. The truth was that he was expecting something completely different, like a wedding invitation or a postcard from some paradisiacal island. Anything but that.

_"My dear Ji Hoo,_

_You really must think I'm a completely failure as a friend; since I've come to Paris I've almost lost contact with you, one of the most important persons in my life. But the truth is that now, although all that, it's me who is coming to ask a favor of you._

_Perhaps it isn't very visible news back there, but the scandal has already ignited itself over here, and even though I'm not a responsible part of it, I would want to be away from here as soon as possible._

_I'm coming back to Korea next week, Friday, the 24th of November. My flight is the 668 ANA and it's supposed to arrive at 7pm. Would you pick me up, please?_

_There is a matter of extreme importance that I have to talk with you, and that I've only came to realize in the time we've been apart. It's really important that I get to see you, even if you might hate me or even if the matter of our conversation doesn't say anything to you anymore._

_Sorry to dispose this way of our friendship, that I want to believe to still be alive. You're the only one I can count on right now… and the only one I want to count on._

_I really hope to see you soon. Please answer me as soon as you have an answer, so that if you don't want to see me at all I have an alternative when I came home._

_Yours always,_

_ Min Seo Hyun"_

Saying that the letter hadn't brought him any kind of feeling was lying. His concern for her, as well as his eternal sweet love had been kept up closed and the letter had let them free once more.

He had already given up trying to win Jan Di. He already felt that was a lost cause and that he would only hurt himself and Jun Pyo if he kept on insisting. So he was slowly turning his feelings of love into those of friendship. Because she was, above all else, a really precious friend.

Then there was Seo Hyun's matter. He wasn't still sure of what could be the matter that she had to discuss with him so worriedly but he wasn't going to deny that he wanted to see her.

She was working in Paris for almost 2 years now and they hadn't been in much contact after he had started turning his feelings towards Jan Di. She had stopped calling at all, after returning to Paris and after being know she was dating the probably next prime-minister of France. So the letter had been a complete surprise, even if a pleasant one.

- Son? – his grandfather said, extending him a cup of hot tea, and interrupting his flow of thoughts. – Look out, it's hot.

- Thank you.

- What were you thinking about? Min's letter?

- Yeah…

- You now… you always had a really strong bong with that girl?

- Had I?

- Yes, you had. You were always waiting for her to arrive, when her parents came to visit us. – Seok Young said, smiling. – You even knew when they were late, and you would start running from window to window, waiting for their arrival...

Ji Hoo laughed.

- Was it that obvious?

- It was bluntly obvious! But every time she came, your reaction was to hide yourself after you father's legs and smile only after she stared talking to you… you never gave the first step…

- There's something that never has changed… I'm still not good at making moves forward. I'm always waiting for someone to make it first…

- But, you know? After your parent's death… she was the first one who you went to hug…

Ji Hoo looked at his grandfather, surprised.

- It was before the funeral. There were many people coming to pay their respects while we were at the house. I had already lost track of how many people I had greeted when I realized you were sitting by the frame of the window, unmoving to anyone's talk. And when I was about to go to your side, Min's parents came. She was walking ahead of them, and I could understand that she was looking out to see you. You, on the other hand, as soon as you saw her, you looked like lightning had just stroked you.

- Why do you say that? – Ji Hoo asked. He had a vaguely memory of that day, of all the people he had heard around him, trying to cheer him up.

- You literally run over her. – Seok Yuong said, with a small smile. – You both fell on the ground and you just started crying over her. She just sat up and hugged you. I remember that by that time, your F4 friends were already there and that Jun Pyo said something embarrassing about you crying on a girls lap. Secretary Jung just punched him on the head a lead him away…

Ji Hoo laughed. That was really just like Gu Jun Pyo… always the blabber mouth whenever the time wasn't right.

- So? You want to prove me something, don't you grandpa?

- As a matter of fact… - the old man said, sighing. – Ji Hoo-ah, I now that you alredy realize your position in Jan Di's life…

- I know that myself…

- But I don't believe you realize the important part of you that you have been missing…

- What?

- I'm talking about Min Seo Hyun! You know that she is important to you, right?

- Of course she is important to me, and of course I know that! It's just…

- Are you afraid again? Of making the first move?

- No. I'm worried of getting my hopes too high again and then fall hard on the ground…

- Son, if you don't take the bite…

- So, you're saying I should at least try… is that it?

- Yes. At least hear her out. She has been through a whole lot, these few months…

- How do you know? – Ji Hoo asked surprised. – What are you not telling me grandpa?

- Something that only she can decide to tell you or not… well, you won't have to wait much longer to know. She arrives tomorrow, so don't forget to pick her up… - his grandfather said, before turning to leave for his bedroom.

Ji Hoo stayed in the living room, the tea almost cold in his hands, trying to decide what to do from now. Then, as if a sudden realization came across him, he pulled his laptop over his lap again, and typed on a e-mail

**See You Tommorow. I'll Be There.**

** Youn Ji Hoo**

And then the mail was sent.

On the other side of the planet, a true smile, the first one in months, came across the features of the beautiful girl the mail was destined to.

* * *

_So here it is!_

_Please feel absolutely free to coment AND/OR criticize! They will all be read and taken in acount!_

_See You Next Chapter!_=)


	7. Chapter 7 Planning The Future?

_Well, hello! I'm back with a brand new chapter!=)_

_I know most of you are anxious for the development in YiJUng&GaEul relationship, so I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't match your expectations, because it's not about them.=(  
But I had a really good time when I was writing it so... hope you enjoy!_

_Oh, I'd almost forgotten! =D Next chapter is a YiJung&GaEul chapter with a shoking surprise!Stay linked!_

_See you next chapter!_

_DISCLAIMER: Once again, "Boys Over Flowers" is not mt property, nor do I own any of the characters! The story, however, is truly mine!_

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Planning The Future?**

Pacing across the airport, Ha Jae Kyung wasn't used to waiting.

It had been almost two hours since she had called her best friend to inform her that she would be arriving soon in Korea and there was still no trace left of her in the airport.

It had been a hot day, so far, and she, wearing her brand new pair of Denim jeans and a blue DKNY t-shirt with white figures stamped on it, was feeling really uncomfortable. The shirt was suddenly too constrictive and she hated it and her platform shoes were starting to kill her. She hated when everything around her was a tangled net from where she couldn't get out.

She had always been a free and (almost) independent girl. She had always had whatever she wanted whenever it was or whatever it cost.

The only true thing she had never really obtained had only really been hers in the last months: true friendship. The kind of friendship that wasn't looking for a shining and full bank account and the one that didn't even looked out for a surname to call out.

- Unni! – she heard someone scream, in joy.

She turned around, already smiling, because she already knew who was calling her in that simple and happy way.

A few meters away stood a small but fierce girl, honest and true to the core of her soul. The only one that didn't matter about status or social positions; that didn't knew how to follow the trends and that was happy with the smallest gifts.

- Jan Di-ah!

Both girls hugged, smiling and giggling. Jae Kyung was truly grateful for her sincere friendship, and had true admiration for her commoner friend who, above all things that had happened in the last months before her and Jun Pyo's reconciliation, had been able to forgive her and kept on being best friends with her.

- Unni, what are you doing here? Your phone call scared me!

- Why? Can't a friend come to visit?

- Of course you can! – Jan Di said smiling.

- Anyways, I wanted to come to eat porridge. The one they serve in the Korean restaurants in New York is so far to compare to your's…

- What? – Jan Di asked completely confused. – So, Unni, you've come back all way down from New York just to eat porridge…

Jae Kyung could easily see the expression of "how-can-you-spend-money-like-that-so-freely-flying-just-to-eat-porridge?" forming itself in Jan Di's face. And because she was fully aware what her friend thought like, she was quick to change subject to other one much different.

- Of course I also wanted to ask for your help.

- _Me_? What can _I_ do? – Jan Di asked smirking.

- I want to buy a house. Are you free today?

Jan Di looked puzzled.

- What? Buy a house?

- Yes.

- What for?

- I want to be independent!

That reminded her of something… where was this feeling of _déjà vu_ coming from? Jan Di was trying to remind herself who did she know that had taken the same attitude…

- Jun Pyo! – she exclaimed.

- Eh? Where? – Jae Kyung asked, looking around.

- No, it's not him! You look just like him, when he decided to move out! – Jan Di said, while giggling.

Jae Kyung laughed. Old Gu Jun Pyo… always the same.

She had really loved him and had honestly hopped that he could love her too. But when she found out that his one and only love was directed to Jan Di, she had been really confused and sad, and eventually had let go. Now she was happy that Jan Di could still be her close friend and that Jun Pyo and she could still talk as good friends.

Her father had already retired and she was now the JK Group's brand new CEO. That had its responsibilities and she knew it, but that didn't mean she had to stay still in the city that never slept, does it?

- So, will you help me out?

- Unni, I don't know if I could give you much of advice…

- It's okay. I was thinking about getting a condominium for all of us…

- A condominium…? For all of us…?

- Yes, what do you think?

- Unni, I… I don't think I could follow your line of thoughts… can you explain again?

They were slowly lefting the airport and were walking towards Jae Kyung car, followed by her bodyguards.

- It's simple, really! I mean, you don't plan to live with Gu Jun Pyo in the same house as his mother now, do you? I mean, you wouldn't have any privacy after being married and you would want space to raise your children…

Jan Di couldn't get redder, while Jae Kyung was talking.

- Unni! What are you talking about?

- Jan Di-ah! Don't be so shy! I'm sure you and Jun Pyo have already talked about this…

- No we haven't! we haven't even talked about getting m… ma… marrie..ed….

- No? Why not?

- Well, - Jan Di said, after getting inside the car with Jae Kyung. – first of all, he is in N.Y so we haven't seen each other that much… and secondly, I don't even know if our relationship will be the same when he comes back…

- I don't believe him! He didn't even propose…?

- He… he did… try…

- He did or he didn't?

- He tried, unni… I just didn't accept… not yet…

- Aish! How much longer will you wait?

- 4years.

- 4 YEARS!? Is he crazy? Does he want to lose you that bad…

- It's not like that…

- Oh no?

- No. he is trying his best, - Jan Di said, remembering his promise. – so I'll have to work hard and do my best to. So that one day, if he comes back, I'll be ready to accept his decision, whether he wants to stay with me or not…

Jae Kyung sighed.

- Well that's nothing I can do anything about… I just can tell you that he really is… trying his best…

- Really? – Jan Di said, hope written all around her face. Jae Kyung couldn't help notice her shinning eyes and how much she looked like a kid waiting for a present; in that both of them were the same.

- Yes. We had a meeting last week and he was present. He looked terrible, like he hadn't been sleeping well in days, but he was proudly standing and presenting his ideas… it was really impressive and there were a lot of good comments going around the room…

Jan Di smiled. She was so proud of him…

- But, Unni, why did you say "all of us"? Who were you thinking more about?

- Ah! That… well, I have been thinking in a whole bunch of small mansion… nothing big, only 8 or 10 rooms each, 2 or 3 big ball rooms, lots of bathrooms, pools and tennis courts and big gardens… as you see nothing big…

Jan Di's eyes popped up while she listened to the whole conversation.

- Anyway, I was thinking we all could live there! You and Jun Pyo, Yi Jung and Ga Eul, and Ji Hoo and Woo Bin with both of their wifes… and me and my husband!

- Husband? Unni, did you get married?

- No, of course not. If I had, you had known. But I will, someday. And when I had my children I would want them to be around your kids and I would want to be around you… I would want you to teach me how to be a mother… and your kids could be a good influence on mine… and we could… what's with that face?

- Unni, it's not that I don't want to live near you…

- So what is it?

- It's just that I don't plan my future that far. I plan it shortly, one step at a time and one day after another… my goal now is to enter medical school and graduate from it… after that, I think I'll just wait to see how my future will turn out…

- Wait to see? – Jae Kyung asked, bewildered.

- Unni should do that, too! You'll find out that life is much more worth living this way… - Jan Di said with a smile.

Jae Kyung meditated in those words and found out that…

- That actually makes sence! – she said. Jan Di laughed.

- Never take anything for granted, - Jan Di told her – not even your own money! That's a lesson I learned a long time ago…

- Okay. So… how do I start?

- Well, we could try now. For example, what do you plan on doing this afternoon?

- Eating lunch with Jan Di, shopping for clothes and a house, and furniture…

Jan Di sighed. The subject of the houses should really be left aside…

* * *

So, tell me what you think about it!

And, as promised, tne next chapter is a YiJung&GaEul story!

See you next chapter!

(P.S- I'll try to post it still today, but I don't promised anything!)


	8. Chapter 8 He Is Not Like You

_Hey there! _

_Here's the new chapter and, as promised it's a YiJUng&GaEul whole chapter, with a really surprise inside!_

_Feel free to comment and criticize if you want to. Hope you like it!=)  
_

_DISCLAIMER: Once more I don't own "Boys Over Flowers", I just own this story!_

* * *

**Chapter 8 - He Is Not Like You**

The sound of the door shrieking should have scared her. Instead, for her, it sounded like an old friend, simply complimenting her.

She entered the room, small steps, one by one; as if afraid of awakening something or someone. She didn't want to disturb anything: nor people, nor memory.

Everything there reminded her of him: the color, the artifacts, the pottery, the pottery wheel… his smell that still lingered there, in his studio.  
Fighting hard to stop the tears that threatened to come at bay, she closed the door.

How did she got the key? The answer was simple: Song Woo Bin.

He had told her that was part of the favor he wanted to ask of her: to keep Yi Jung's studio clean and organized, as long as he was away. After all, she could practice there too, if she kept it in good shape. "Give and take" he had said.

She had agreed to the task wholeheartedly, and now she could see that she would really have something to get herself busy with.

All around her, there were white sheets, covering every inch of table and every artifact seemed meticulously covered in dust and some spider webs. She sighed, glad that she had come that early in the morning: she could start and finish the cleaning in the same day and then, if she had the time, she would also have time to practice.

Removing the sheet from over one of the tables, she placed her bag over it. After getting her bright red coat of, and reveling that she was wearing a pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt, Ga Eul looked for a broom. The floor was so dusty that her pair of shoes was leaving footprints all around as she paced the room.

For the next 2 hours Ga Eul moped around, cleaned the floor, the potery wheel, every single piece of Yi Jung's artifacts and the tables. It was clearly that the room hadn't been used and cleaned for a long time now…

While she was doing it she didn't felt burned at all by the task.

She founded comfort in cleaning his things, almost as if she could stay closer to him that way. And she was happy for that feeling, for that strange feeling of proximity she felt she was sharing with him.

When she was moping around a bookshelf, in the corner of the room, she found out a bunch of photographs. Curious, she shifted the broom aside while looking at them.

They were all Yi Jung's photos, from his days at Shinhwa High. Some were with his F4 friends, others were from him surrounded by lots and lots of girls. There was even one of him surrounded by his female teachers. But something wasn't right.

While all the people around him were smiling and looking up at him, while everyone seemed to be having a good time, Yi Jung's smile, Ga Eul noticed was forced. It wasn't true…

After looking at those, she took a closer look at those where his friends appeared. There were a bunch of photographs from their trip to New Caledonia, and others from the adventure at Macau. In some of them, Jan Di and herself were clearly appearing, to her surprise. It were the only photos were Yi Jung was photographed alone with girls, besides the ones from the school. There were no more photos of any other women in there, and Ga Eul sighed while thinking that the only reason that they were portrayed in the same picture was because of the moment it had been taken.

Then something caught her attention. A smaller frame, with what seemed an older picture.

There were two boys, in the picture, and one was clearly youngest than the other; however both of them were smiling and that attracted her . The one who appeared to be the youngest was holding on to volley ball and looked like he had just caught it. The older one was clapping his hands, like he was encouraging them. Both of them, Ga Eul noticed surprised, had huge similar grins. In that moment, both of the kids were truly happy and truly enjoying themselves. Ga Eul smiled, sadly. She knew who the youngest boy was… and he seemed so true at that age and at that moment that she really wondered where that true boy had gone to…

- That's an old picture… - a low and slow voice said near her. Surprised, Ga Eul turned around so fast, still with the picture in her hands, that she knocked down the broom.

Standing by one of the tables, leaning against it, stood a man, in a tall discolored black suit, with a purple necktie and a white shirt. His beard was obvious on his face and his eyes were strangely shinning when she turned around to look at him. His similarity with his son was astonishingly frightening.

- How do you do, Miss Ga Eul-sshi? – he said in a polite tune, while staring at her intensely. She shivered at his voice, and at the thought that he had remembered her name. They had only met once, and it wasn't in the best of the circumstances. Because of Yi Jung's childish behavior, the dinner where they had met had ended with Yi Jung all wet by a glass of water she had thrown him.

- It's nice to meet you again, Mr….

- So Hyun Sub. But you can just call me Hyun… - he said smiling mischievously.

- … - Ga Eul didn't know what she was supposed to say.

- It's Yi Jung and his brother…

- What? – she said, looking at him, because she hadn't understood what he had just said.

- That picture, - the older man said, approaching her and reaching out a finger to point at both boys. – it was taken when Yi Jung was only 6. His brother, So Il Hyun, was 9 at that time. We had gone to Germany, for an art exhibition. We stayed there for 4 days. We had gone as a family, at that time but I hadn't really paid them much attention. One day, when I had just gotten to the hotel, I went looking for them and found them playing in their own room. They didn't notice me coming, so the photo was completely natural. Hyung was trying to teach Yi Jung to play volley…

Ga Eul turned to the picture and to Yi Jung's smiling face.

- So… what is a young good looking miss like you doing in the dirty studio of my son, cleaning around, nonetheless?

- It's a personal favor… for a friend…

- Hum… a friend?

- Yes. It's not an invasion! – she said quickly and blushing – Woo Bin-sunbae asked me to…

- I should have guessed…

- Why?

- He is the only one with a key, beside us…

- Ah!

- But you know… you don't have to do this… - Yi Jung's father started.

- No! I mean, I know… it's not an obligation… I'm used to cleaning. Back at home, I've always been the one to clean and cook, because mom is always tired and dad get's home late… so it's pretty fun, actually…

- Fun? – the man asked, bewildered. – How can cleaning be any fun?

- Yes it is! – she said, in an outrageous tune. – You can have fun while cleaning… and besides, I get to see a new side of Yi Jung-sunbae…

So Hyun Sub stopped laughing and his expression darkened.

- Are you sure? Are you sure that's what you want?

- What?

- Do you really want to know about my son's multiple sides? About his dark sides?

Ga Eul gulped and said in a firm voice:

- Yes.

- Even if it might hurt you? Even if that shows you how heartless he is?

- Yi Jung-sunbae… - she said, interrupting him and staring at him in a strong way. – is a extraordinary person. He's not the heartless bastard you credit him for. He acts cold but deep inside he deeply cares for the people around him. You know that too, don't you? The way he cares for you, for his mother… for his brother…

- He's the kind of person, - she continued.– that would gladly help a friend's friend without asking for nothing in return. The kind of person that tries to cheer you up when you're worried, who pushes you forward when you're stuck… who protects you even when he barely knows you… who would do anything for his friends protection… even to his own cost…

- Humph! You make it sound like he is some kind of hero…!

- And you make him sound like a bastard! And he's not either! – she shouted him, her eyes glowing.

He averted her gaze. Where the hell had that girl come out from, into his son's life? Where had Yi Jung find such a precious and pure gem, beautiful inside and outside?

- Yi Jung is… nor a hero, nor a bastard… he's a child… he's your child… don't you think you should think better about him?

- A child? Please, if there's anything he isn't is a child…

- You're wrong.

- How am I wrong?

- Do you know that your conception of child is wrong? A child doesn't need to be necessarily pure and small to be one…

- What do you mean…?

- You… do you know your son's fears?

- Yi Jung's fears?

- Yes. Do you know them?

- I think I know my child a little better than you, miss. And it's because I know him so well that I know how to treat those like him…

Ga Eul was beyond furious. She sturdily placed the photo in its place and then turned to almost roar at Yi Jung's father's face:

- HE IS NOT LIKE YOU!

The old man was taken aback by her reaction.

- You say you know your own son, and in fact you know nothing about his true fears. What kind of a father are you? What kind of a father judges his own son based on his own personality? Can't you see that he is not like you? Yes, he's no saint. Yes, he's a young Casanova. Yes, he's a great womanizer? So what? Just because you're like that too, he's automatically a copy of yourself?! I don't understand…

- Of course you don't! I… it was me… I was the one who he learned all those things from… how can you say that he isn't like me...? He flirts with every girl and woman he sees, he sleeps with them and then disposes of them as garbage… how is that not being me…?

- … Loneliness. – Ga Eul said after a short moment of silence.

The man looked at her, confused.

- One of Yi Jung's biggest fears. Loneliness.

- How can he be afraid of being alone? That's stupid… he's always surrounded of people…

- That's right. - Ga Eul said, smiling sadly and reaching out for Yi Jung photo with all the girls around him. She showed it to him, who examined it. – Look at him. Look at his smile. Is it true? Is it as true as the one you captured in the other photo?

Hyun Sub was silent for a while.

- Being surrounded by people and still being alone… it's the worst kind of loneliness there is…

Ga Eul turned to retrieve the broom to its original place of keep. She had already cleaned up the entire studio and was going to start practice. She picked up the clay and seated herself behind the wheel, not saying anything more.

Hyun Sub watched her in silence. He was completely confused by her words and her reactions. She was the one who poured water on his son, so why was she still defending him so fiercely? Even after all the awful things he had said…

He placed the photo on its place and seeing that she was going work there he started to head out to the door.

- Also…

He stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around.

- There's also another thing…

- What is it?

- His fear of loneliness… it's connected to you… - Ga Eul was staring at his back so she couldn't see his reaction, but still went on. – Because he knows how lonely you are, how loneliness feel like and how lonely you have became, he is afraid of it… he's afraid of becoming you… or someone like you…

- Like… me?

- But he won't.

- How can you be so sure? – he asked in a harsh tone.

- Your son asked me the same, when I told him this… and I'll give you the same answer… he's seen what you have became, he has seen what you've done and he has even felt what you could do, being like that. And I know him and I know he is afraid to hurt others, so he'd prefer to suffer alone than to burden others…

- A martyr! Oh, come on!

- Has he even said a word about being the So family head, after you? Have you even asked him how he felt about that? His opinion?

- It's not something he can deny!

- He can't? Then what about Il Hyun? Hasn't he denied it also? Why can't he do the same?

- He wouldn't dare!

- Yes, yes he wouldn't. He would never say a word about that, because he'd prefer to suffer by himself and carry that burden alone… like what has been happening with his mother… he has been the one who has been taking the blows all alone, while you were too busy with flirting to notice your own wife's problems…

He didn't said anything more. He just stood there, not facing her. He knew she was right. He knew it so he wasn't facing her. He smiled slightly.

- Yi Jung's lucky…

- What? - she said, completely confused.

- Remember to close the door, when you're done. – he said, walking out to the warm day.

Once outside, he met Woo Bin who was standing by the frame of the door. There was a huge grin in his face when he saw Yi Jung's father.

- Hello, uncle.

- Hey, there… have you been standing there long?

- A little…

- You've heard everything, haven't you?

- Yes…

- That girl… - the older man said - … who is she?

- Just a commoner.

- A commoner? A commoner, you said?

- Yes. Chu Ga Eul is best friends with Gu Jun Pyo's future wife, and like F4's small sister. We have adopted her as so.

- I see. Then what about Yi Jung?

- What about him?

- How does he feel about her? I mean, truly?

- Well, that's something only he can say. I mean, in reality, only he knows how he feels about her…

- One thing is certain. That girl has completely fallen for him, I give her that much, for putting up with him…

- Once again you've misunderstood her, uncle… - Woo Bin said with a wide grin on his face – She hasn't fallen for him… she loves him. And for as who fall for who, I believe that it happened the other way around…

* * *

_So... please tell me what you think of it!_

_See you next chapter!_

_P.S - As a clue, the next chapter is about the "two biggest morons the world has ever seen"=)!!_


	9. Chapter 9 The Package

**_Hello, everyone!_**

**_First of all, I want to ask for your forgiveness, but things have been really confused over her and I have no time at all (until now) to post anything. And the worst part of it was that I completely runned out of inspiration during my holidays! _**

**_Now that I have Internet again, and I have gained more inspiration =) I'm ready to post again. Let me make it up to you, ok?  
_**

**_So, for keeping up with me and for all of your marvellous reviews, I hope you can continue enjoying this story, as much as I Like to write it! _**

**_Thank you so much for your reviews! They are what keeps me posting up!_**

**_Here I left another brand new chapter! Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - The Package**

It was cold in New York and while Jun Pyo stared at the snow slowly starting to fall by the window, he remembered his girlfriend. It was already too late to call her. She was probably already fast asleep and after Yi Jung's phone call, directly ordered by Ga Eul, to give Jan Di some time to rest, he had understood that she had been keeping herself up only to talk to him. And he loved her so much for that!

He knew that it wasn't easy for her to stay up all night to talk to him, and then having to wake up early to work. And he also knew that he was being selfish to made her do that. But he couldn't help it. He loved that woman the most in the world.

They hadn't talked to each other for 3 days now, and that waiting was killing him. He was almost counting on the minutes to hear her voice again. She had mailed him and by the hours written on the mails, she had sent them precisely at the same time, everyday. But that wasn't enough for him. He needed more. Thankfully, November seemed to have run off of him and the perspective of seeing her again, at Christmas was again his "life savior" from work.

- Young Master? – Secretary Jung was at the door of his office.

- Yes, what is it? – Jun Pyo asked, rotating his completely expensive and confortable chair, only to be looking the man straight in the eye, like was his characteristic.

Secretary Jung didn't even flinch. He was now used to his Master's direct and frontal stare, as if he was always evaluating him. The years had made him understood that, under that shell of a selfish person, his Master was the one who was always expecting to be accepted and wanted by what he was and not by what he owned.

- My humblest apologies for the disturbance, but there are some urgent matters that require your attention…

- Okay, then. What is there to solve…? – he asked, while the secretary watched how tired he seemed.

- JK Group has sent a copy of the last project, the one that was approved a few weeks ago…

- Yes, yes I remember. Do I have to sign it?

- Not yet, Master; I only reported it because you had to be informed of his arrival.

- Okay, what's next?

- Your mother called.

- What does the Witch want now? – even after his departure for the USA, the old Witch still called to control him and to demand him about business matters.

- She asked me to remind you that they are expecting your presence in January's Annual Gala of Shinhwa Group…

- For Heaven's sake! We are still in November! What does she want me to do, to book the passages right now?

- She said that the Young Master was going to say that, so she asked me to kindly remind you that she had already made an order on your name…

- Well that makes me feel much better, honestly! – he said, with sarcasm in his voice, rotating his chair, and facing the window again, mumbling and laughing. Secretary Jung sighed and simply smiled.

- … and to remind you that Miss Jan Di would be welcomed, if you might want to bring her.

Jun Pyo stopped laughing and rotating his chair, only to turn around really fast. Suddenly, to Secretary Jung's complete surprise, he was smiling as a child in Christmas surrounded by lots of presents. And to complete his surprise, he could clearly see that his Master's eyes were shinning as hard as they could.

- Really? Is this true?

- Yes, young Master. – the secretary said, smiling lightly at his master.

The last three days had been awfully full of dangers. And the secretary knew why.

His relation with his master had improved, greatly, after their coming to the USA. They weren't exactly friends, but sometimes he simply needed someone to talk to. Seeing as his friends were absolutely immersed in theirs affairs, Secretary Jung had been his most close choice to talk to.

So, of all the workers of Shinhwa's firm in USA, only he understood his master's constant changes of humor. He had been secretly calling it "Jan Di's Presence Syndrome", which was completely clear at what it was referring to.

In the last three days, Jun Pyo had fired half of the workers for 3 times just to have to call them back again after a few hours. The last one of his crisis had been when one of the girls in charge of cleaning the floor they worked in left, by accident, the broomstick in his room and he had fired not only the girl but her entire company of workers. As an answer there had been an urgent call from a very angry President Kang Hee So demanding that Jun Pyo made contact with the company, or he would be facing her directly, and her anger.

One thing, though, the secretary had noticed: the President and her son were getting better, in their relation, bit by bit. Not that Kang Hee So had already accepted her son and Jan Di's relation not at all; that was still miles away. But still, it seemed now like a dream more possible to became true than in the last years.

Jun Pyo's face suddenly lost all his happiness to ask a simply but tricky question:

- Hold your dogs!

- Excuse me, sir? – said the secretary, confused. After a moment, though he seemed to understand what had been said. – Young Master, you meant to say "Hold your horses"…

- What horses? The only one who has horses and that rides them is Ji Hoo. Secretary Jung, have you turned mental? – said Jun Pyo laughing.

Secretary Jung merely smiled. His Master was a real genius in the business world, but there were some things that never changed. His stupidity, as Jan Di would wisely said in that situation, was one of them.

- Perhaps, sir. Perhaps…

- Anyway, I want to know the exact words that the Witch said. About Jan Di's coming to the party.

- Madam said "Since he has to attend the party, and he is supposed to bring a guest, tell him that if he wants to bring Miss Geum Jan Di, she will be mostly welcomed and that he is allowed to do so."

- Are you sure that is what she said?

- Positively, sir.

- And she said "Miss Geum Jan Di"? With those exact words?

Secretary Jung flinched.

- Young Master…

- I knew! What was the designation she conveyed to Jan Di, this time…?

- …

- Secretary Jung!

- Madam said that the _Peasant_ would be welcomed… sir…

_- Peasant_, is it?

- Yes, sir.

- … well… it could have been worse…

Secretary Jung looked astonished. No tantrum, this time? That was a first…

Jun Pyo noticed his secretary's face and said, as if to defend himself:

- What? Coming from the Witch it almost sounds like a compliment… don't you agree?

- …

- You can be honest, I'm not going to fire you…

Secretary Jung looked as if that had been a first in the week.

- Yes, Master. It almost sounds like a compliment… coming from Madam, that is…

Jun Pyo laughed, silently.

- What else is there to attend to?

- Madam also said that your father has recently made more progresses in his therapies. The doctors are optimistic about his rehabilitation…

- Thank goodness… at least there is something to celebrate today…

- There is also another thing, Master…

- What is it? – asked Jun Pyo, looking absentminded through the window.

- It's about Miss Geum Jan Di. – Secretary Jung smiled as he watched the change of appearance on his Master. At the mention of Jan Di's name, Jun Pyo jumped on his chair and looked at him with a concerned look on his face.

- Did something happen…

- There is no need to worry, young Master. Everything is fine with Miss Jan Di.

- Then WHAT?! – he said, exhausting himself.

- A package from Miss arrived just a few minutes ago. I've kept it in a safe place until now. Would you care to…

- A package? From Jan Di? – he said, his eyes shinning again – Well, where is it?

- I'll order for someone to bring it up…

Secretary Jung bowed and was about to leave the room when Jun Pyo said:

- WAIT!

- Yes, Master? - he asked confused.

- Bring it to me yourself. It's safer…

- Of course, sir. – he said bowing again.

Jun Pyo was extremely anxious. He had never received a package from Jan Di before. His mind was already wandering and thinking what could it ever be when Secretary Jung entered, carrying a long brown rectangular box, stamped and with his address written in Jan Di's small writing.

Secretary Jung bowed, after handing it to Jun Pyo, and was abandoning the room when Jun Pyo said:

- Secretary Jung…

- I know, Master… you don't want to be disturbed. And also, you can count on my silence. Even from Madam… - he said smiling.

Jun Pyo, who had been gawking at the package until now, raised his eyes and said, in a really sincere expression and a bit of a husky voice, as if he was almost about to cry:

- Thank you…

- … - Secretary Jung, deeply impressed, left the room with only an enigmatic smile on his face.

After closing the door, Jun Pyo started to unveil the rectangular box, which turned out to be in a deep color of blue marine. Attached to the top was an envelope that said "READ FIRST" in big black letters. He obeyed and opened the envelope, resting himself more comfortably in his chair:

"_Gu Jun Pyo,_

_How have you been? I really hope you are okay, and that you have been resting and eating properly. I don't want you to be passing out during a business meeting or during a walk in the streets._

_I'm sorry that we haven't been able to talk to each other much, but things have been really complicated around here. The shop has gained some visibility, thanks to the F4's regular appearances over here, so the number of clients has doubled in the past weeks. And there is also my morning job, for which I have to get up really early in every morning. So, I'm really sorry, ok?_

_I do think that you can understand at least a bit, but because I know you so well I believe that someone over there might lose her/his job because of you constant humor changes. If you fire anyone because you're simply bored or because you haven't been talking to me, I swear that I'm going over there to teach you a lesson! So don't you dare!_

_Recently I've met Jae Kyung-unni and we have talked about a lot of things and, of course, about you. She said that you have really been working to turn yourself into a better person. I have to admit that what she said has made me really proud of you. And made me realize that I have to work even harder if I want to compete with you at an equally level (or almost, since I don't have your financial position!)_

_Even though we are really apart, and I can't talk to you every day as I wanted to, I wanted you to know that, and I can't believe I'm writing this, there hasn't been a single day that I haven't talked about you or thought about you. Even though I don't know what might turn out to be this relationship, I still wanted you to know this._

_In this package there are different boxes, one for each day of the week, during the period that we still have to be apart until we meet again. Secretary Jung gave me this address and a special code, so this could travel faster and safer. You are FORBIDEN of opening the other boxes that are inside the bigger one! You can only open one for each day, ok?_

_I'm really proud of you efforts, and so that you know, I'm also going to try hard to keep up with you._

_Now I have to go before I start with seconds thought about this letter and this box. Hope you enjoy the surprise and keep the promise to not open anymore than one for day!_

...

_I Love you._

_Geum Jan Di_"

Jun Pyo looked from the letter to the box, once, and again, and again, and again. Closing his eyes he inhaled deeply. Something smelled really good from that box and he was already opening the bigger box when he reminded himself that he could only open one for day. How was he going to do that? He was Gu Jun Pyo, no one made him wait… well, except for her it seemed…

Lifting up the top, he found several small rectangular separators, filled with small boxes in between them. The first group of boxes had the inscription "FIRST WEEK", and under each box, each of them marked with a day of the week. Picking up the one that had marked Monday, from the first group of boxes, he carefully opened it.

And then he laughed and laughed. It had been too much for him; it had been long since he had had the opportunity to relax himself like that, and to think about other things than work. That little box had brought him more memories to his mind than he wanted to. Specifically because all of them had been about a ruined date, on a Valentine's Day…

One date that had been ruined by his mother sudden appearance…

Their first Valentine's Day, the one they tried to purchase a mobile phone for Jan Di through a ridiculous game…

Their first Valentine's Day, when he had received something…

Deep inside that small box, hiding, was a cookie that looked strangely similar to Jun Pyo's pouting face…

* * *

**Well, please review and comment if you liked it and criticize if you feel you want to do it...**

**As I've said, critics and reviews only improve my work=)!**

**See you next chapter!**

**P.S - I'll try to be faster this time, ok? Thank you for keeping up with me...**


	10. Chapter10 Agressions & Botled Up Feeling

_Hello everyone!_

_Well, to compensate all of you for the long waiting, here's another "fresh" chapter. The idea came to my mind 2 nights ago and I simply couldn't stop writting then._

_There is a WARNING, though, that I need to make: this chapter is a little bit **HOT**, so if you don't appreciate, too bad! There are going to be more of this kind as long as this story goes so sorry if you don't like it. As I've said before, you are not obliged to read it till the end, so... it's your choice._

_But I still would love to read your comments and critics. It helps me think how I can make the story better!_

_Enjoy!_

_P.S - About this story, Minny and Joo were the nicknames that came to me while writting. Also, I use the name Min a lot, to say the name of Min Seo Hyun, because it's more easy for me this way and because I like the sound of it=  
_

_IMPORTANT: Once again, Boys Over Flowers do not belong to me. I just borrowed the character for this story.=)  
_

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Agressions and Botled Up Feelings**

Ji Hoo handed the cup to the beautifull girl sitted next to him.

- Thank you.

- No problem. – he said, sitting beside her.

She looked as a model, still looking as beautiful as Ji Hoo remembered her. Since the last time they had seen and talked to each other, only the years seemed to have passed, but still without leaving any traces on her angelical face.

- It's good to be home… - she said, after sipping the tea.

- It's good to have you back, Min…

- The tea is really good… what is it…?

- Lemon.

- It's simply delicious… - she said while drinking it. Min Seo Hyun had arrived just a few hours ago in Korea and was now sitting in his living room, sharing a tea with him, while he hoped anxiously for the "bomb" that he sensed was about to fall. Ji Hoo cleared his throat, as if to start speaking but she cut him:

- Grandfather, where is he?

- He had to stay at the clinic, he still had work to do…

- I heard that you have been starting to work there, even though you are only in the beginning of you career… - Min said, with a smile.

- It looks you are rather well informed about myself… who is the traitor…?

- I have my resources… - she said, enigmatically, but laughing after.

- You were never good at lying to me, did you know? – he said with a smile, the first carefree one in many weeks.

- That's because you know me too well…

There was an uncomfortable silence between them, and then Min said, in a calm and sweet voice:

- I suppose you want to know why I am here, after all this time and after sending you that e-mail, demanding that you picked me up at the airport…

- You know that's not true! – Ji Hoo said, surprised by her tone and her words. – You have always been and always will be welcomed in my house. And grandpa loves you as if you were his own daughter! And as for demanding, you haven't demanded me anything! You asked me to pick you up, that's all. I decided on my own to pick you up…

She looked at him with faithfulness in her eyes.

- But it looks, - Ji Hoo continued, with a sad smirk. – that you would have preferred that I hadn't done it…

- NO! NO, it's nothing like that… - she said, blushing furiously as she said. – I was really happy you had come to pick me up…

- If you want to I could always take you to the airport and left you there…

Min Seo Hyun laughed, laughter as clear as the fountain in Ji Hoo's garden. He smiled to, at the sound. When she stopped, she looked at him long and hard. Ji Hoo said:

- Are you trying to became an X-Ray machine? Because you're really close to turn into one, by the way you are looking at me…

- No, nothing like that. – she said smiling. – You're different…

- You think so?

- I'm sure of it. After all, I've known you all my life, haven't I?

- That's true.

- But the funniest thing is, - she said, with a sad smile and placing her cup on the table in front of her.- right now I feel that, these last years I have lost you… that I don't know you anymore…

- Don't say that…

- Please… let me talk…?

Ji Hoo just made a move with his head to say that he was listening.

- When you left for France, 2 years ago… well, we hadn't parted in very good terms, so I wasn't surprised that you didn't called me back. After all, if I recall correctly you left Paris with the feeling that you were nothing more than a burden for me. You were feeling weak, helpless… and I can't condemn you for that. I, myself, was so immersed in work that I hadn't noticed you "falling behind". Perhaps in my heart I believed that everything was alright. But then you came back to Korea… and you left me there…

Ji Hoo was speechless. He hadn't talked to anyone else of his worries, while in Paris, than with Jan Di. Was it that noticeable?

- I was a burden to you… there was nothing I could do except…

- Love me? I know. In my heart, I dared to dream that would be enough. I can't hide that I'm jealous of Jan Di. She found out a part of you that I didn't believe that existed. All she had to do was to keep looking, hard and deep. She made you make up with your grandfather; she made you open your heart to the worries and the problems, the good and the sweet things in life, the disillusions… something that I had been keeping you away from.

- What do you mean?

- You probably don't remember, but you were a completely open child when we met. You laughed and you made the others laugh. Well, not as good as Jun Pyo; he was the king of the jokes, always saying what he wasn't meant to in the worst of times…

JI Hoo laughed and Min Seo Hyun smiled.

- You couldn't laugh this freely after your parent's death. You closed yourself to the world and I convinced myself that you had already suffered enough in this life. You were so small at the time… so I started to protect you. I was older than you, so I could easily do it. And slowly I started doing that…

- What nonsense! You're only older by a pair of years…

- I'm 25, Ji Hoo… I'm 5 years older than you so don't start!

- Okay, okay… I'm sorry… - he said, with a small smirk.

- After your parent's death, - she said – I always came by to watch out on you, and on the rest of the F4, of course. We were in the same school, at the time, so it was easy to keep an eye on you at school. But after the end of the classes I started making up excuses just to come by…

- I remember one day you had a huge fight with your mother… - Ji Hoo said, lost in thoughts. – I believe you were 16 at the time… and you fought because you weren't going to the agency as frequently as you should…

- You remember that? – she said, with a sad smile. – Yes, yes that's true. At the time, mom had already enrolled me in a model's agency and I was starting to have my first works. I was supposed to go straight there after classes, but my driver would simply bring me here, saying that I was doing much better in here than in any other place…

Ji Hoo smiled openly and she made an equally retribution.

- So you started to grow up and we had to part. And you had become a fine young man when I returned to Korea, after some years at modeling through Europe. I still couldn't believe in my eyes when I saw you… you were a full grown up, and I hadn't even noticed it happen! Then, on my 23th birthday, you confessed… at that time I panicked. I didn't want you to be hurt anymore so I accepted you. But the more I convinced myself that it was only to protect you, the more I became aware of your importance in my life… I had fallen for you, Ji Hoo. But I was older and wanting to pursue a career out of here… I couldn't ask you to follow me… but you did…

- You're talking as if you're an old woman…

- Shortly after you left Paris, Jean Paul came into my life. He was never meant to replace your place. I told you once that the only thing that I couldn't drop off me was you… but I believed that Jan Di could make you happy…

- Why didn't you told me, then…?

- I had made my part, Ji Hoo. Our Ji Hoo had grown up and was experiencing a broader world… one that I could never give you, because I'd always want to keep you safe…

Min Seo Hyun took a deep breath:

- And then Jean asked me to marry him. At the time, he was my biggest ally and the greatest friend… the perfect escape, from the loneliness I felt… When he asked, I didn't even flinch, and accepted it. We became engaged with each other. He had recently been appointed as the possible New French Prime-Minister… we seemed well… until _that_ happened…

Suddenly, something in Min's tone made a chill down to Ji Hoo's spine and he asked, as afraid as he was to know the answer:

- What happened?

- He… - she took another deep breath-… he became aggressive…

Ji Hoo froze immediately in his seat.

- It wasn't immediate so I didn't give it much credit. At first he was just a little nervous and yelled a lot at me. The smallest thing was enough to create a discussion that could last until the next morning. He simply was beyond himself every time I mentioned your name. He said that you were a complete coward because you had left me alone there, and that I never cared for our relationship, that he was the man beside me now, that I shouldn't think about you… anymore…

- Of course, it's needless to say that that only led to major arguments, because I simply couldn't stand it quiet, you know? – she said with a sad smile. There were tears, silent tears simply pouring down her eyes. – And then, things just became worse. As I told you, he was appointed as having a brilliant future in front of him. So, as you may imagine, there were a lot of parties to attend to. You know perfectly well that that isn't exactly one of my hobbies. I just wanted to work in peace, and when I told him that I didn't want to go to all those parties he just went mad. He started yelling that every time he wanted to go with me, I just would deny him and that it was because I had you in my mind…

- Did you? – he asked, suddenly. He didn't like where this conversation was leading to, and the only thing he knew was that that animal had to paid, at least for making Min cry.

However Min Seo Hyun didn't answered directly at to what he was implying. She already knew what he had meant to say but she wanted him to know the whole story. Only after that she could honestly ask him and answer his questions.

- Every time we went out, all the pictures and photos were fake. I had to pretend to be perfectly in love with him, or rumors would start spreading, and that was the last thing I needed. And then, at one of those parties things just run out of control. I couldn't talk to anyone, or at least to any man in the room, in peace. He would always show up, end my conversation and started about politics with the man I was talking to. His jealousy got the best of him and the aggressions started.

- AGRESSIONS? – roared Ji Hoo, completely livid.

- Yes. – she said, still smiling sadly. The tears looked like a river on her face, constantly flooding. – That night, when we came home, it was the first time he beat me. Sad, isn't it? The woman you knew, who wanted to defend every one couldn't even defend herself against one man… At first, it was only when we had discussions but then it became a habit: when we came home, after a party, he wanted to know what I had talked with all the man I had talked to. And he knew the names of them all… he started getting suspicious, started tracking me down: to every store I went, at work, at home… there was never a moment of peace… And because he always passed for a perfect boyfriend, that always cared about me, people would freely let himgo into my office, into the cabinets where I was trying the clothes…

- What did you do? – Ji Hoo had placed his cup next to hers, and was clutching her hands tightly. He simply didn't know what more to do.

- Me? – she answered, bitterness in her voice. – I smiled and kept on pretending, as if nothing happened. You can't imagine what those days were: physical and mental abuse and aggressions… the fear of going back home after work or after a party… I think that the worst days were the ones when he had to attend those parties. After each question had been made, he would simply… force him… himself… on me… - her voice split and she took her hands to her face, finally sobbing.

Ji Hoo stared at her, his face white as the wall and his mind blank. His first love, his eternal protector… tainted by an animal… by that animal…

- He remembered that, while he was in Paris he had came across him a few times. He still remembered that look on his face, always constant: cold and hungry, like a predator waiting for his prey…

- I'm going to kill him! – he said.

- NO! Don't you even think about it, - she said with tears in her eyes – you won't do anything …

- MIN!

- Joo! Listen to me!

He calmed a little, after hearing his nickname. She was the only person allowed to say that, the only one who knew it…

- Minny, - he said, also speaking her nickname – why haven't you told me about it? Why haven't you called!? If I had known…

- You what? Would you run off to Paris?

- Of course I would!!

- See? – she said, smiling a little. – That's why I couldn't say anything! I knew you would come and I couldn't make you run straightly into danger yourself!

- THAT DIDN'T MATTER!

- OF COURSE IT DID! JEAN WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU!

- AS HE ALMOST DID TO YOU? – shouted Ji Hoo without even thinking. Just when he saw her flinch he realized that something was wrong. She was trembling and couldn't look him in the eyes.

- Minny… did he…

- It was an accident… - she started, but he cut her short.

- THE HELL IT WAS! What really happened, Min? No lies, please…

- … We had just arrived home when he started with the questions. I answered him I was too tired. I had been working until late, every nights of the past week and I was exhausted. He… he freaked out… started shouting in the hall, and all of the maids came to see what happened… they already knew what he was doing to me, because the marks weren't that easily to be overlooked… they were all afraid … I tried to look calm and to ignore him so, I started to climb up the stairs and turned my back on him… that was my mistake. I shouldn't have turned around. He went mad… he pushed me from the stairs and I fell… I don't really remember much of that day, only that he beat me up really badly, after my fall… when I woke up, my face looked like a melon, because it was so swollen… One of the maids finally gathered enough courage to help me escape… that's when I finally called up your grandfather…

Ji Hoo could almost see, horrified, the scene unfolding in front of his eyes as she spoke. Min falling, Min being beaten up…

- The maid took me to the hospital as soon as he went out… I was immediately put under protection and the" bomb" exploded! His popularity went down in a strike, because after being heard that I had been seen entering the hospital, and after hearing what the cause was… well, people started to understand… all the maids in the house confirmed that I was long being abused and beaten up. I don't recall much of those days, because I was almost always asleep… I was under your grandfather's protection, though, so I was never alone… and when I was released from the hospital, it had been 2 months… so I called grandpa again to ask him to bring me home…

- And Jean?

- … I haven't seen him since that day… but he is going into trial. Your granpa took care of everything and the maids are ready to testify...

Ji Hoo roared and get up too fast. As if instinct, Min curled up over herself on the couch and screamed. Ji Hoo looked at her, shocked. He could barely recognize the girl that had protected him over the years in that woman, curled up on his couch.

In Min Seo Hyun's head, the past she had lived until now passed in her mind over and over, and she waited, shaking and trembling all over… time seemed to had sprinted back on the past…

But the hands that closed on her wrist weren't as strong as the ones she remembers to have experienced; they were gentle and soft and warm. And the arms around her weren't feeling like fire ropes. They weren't constricting her, they were holding her…

- Min… - Ji Hoo said in a small voice.

That voice… where had she heard it again? Oh, that's right! Her dream! So mant nights it had come to her mind, to her sleep… That dream of hers, in which she was embraced and cared by…

- Ji Hoo? – she asked almost afraid, still not looking on his eyes.

- Yes, it's me… I'm here…

- It's not a dream, - she said, looking at him. She was crying but her tears were now of relief and happiness. She touched him, caressing his cheeks and he leaned into her touch, closing her eyes. – You're really here… when I open my eyes again you'll be there, won't you?

- Always, if you want me… - he said, looking her straight in the eyes. Her hand came to rest on his chest.

- Ji Hoo… sorry… I thought it was happening again…

- Min, now's my turn. Now you have to listen, ok?

She nodded.

- These times we were apart, well… I guess I never completely let go of you and of what I felt… and after Jan Di and Jun Pyo got together, I found myself thinking more and more of you… but as always I was too afraid to make the first step, afraid of getting hurt… just like with my grandfather, my pride was bigger than my eyes and I couldn't see beyond it… if only I hadn't left you… if only I had known…

- It's okay…

- NO, IT'S NOT OKAY! – he said, exasperated. Min flinched.

- Sorry, - he said after. – I didn't mean to shout…

- I know…

- Min, I've let you go once… I don't intend to leave you anymore…

Min could see that he was serious.

- Ji Hoo, please…

- Stay with me. – he simply said. And she started to cry again.

- You can't ask me that!

- Why not?

- Ji Hoo, I'm older than you, I've been forced upon and I'm like a shadow of myself! What is there for you to like?

Ji Hoo seemed to think about.

- I guess I still love you, that's all. I'm not saying that what happened doesn't matter; for me it matters much more than what you could ever imagine… he has hurt you far more than an animal could and I want to punish him deadly for that… but you're still my Min, you've never ended up being her… as for your gloominess, well that means we have to get more lamps in the house, so that they make you as bright as before…

- You do know you can't erase the past…?

- I'm fully aware of it, since I was 5 years old. You can't erase it but you can put it aside… and that's what I wanted you to do… I've already told you I'm not giving up, so…

And without anymore to say, his lips came crashing down on hers. Min flinched a little, at the beginning but Ji Hoo just pulled her close and, slowly she answered the kiss. Timidly in the beginning, and then passionately. When they separated themselves it wasn't because they wanted to, but merely to breathe.

Ji Hoo was panting slightly, and she was blushing completely and touching her lips, still amazed.

- That was…

- Wow… - was all Ji Hoo answered, panting but smiling.

- Where did you learn to kiss like that?

- If you're asking about girls, this is the first time that I've ever kissed someone like this. It isn't that hard, you just have to follow your instincts…

She smiled, embarrassed. He looked her straight in the eyes and said, calmly:

- I love you… I've never stopped loving you…

She smiled and tears were up again in her eyes.

- I love you too…

Slowly, as if in slow motion, Ji Hoo kissed her all over her face, her cheeks, her nose, her eyes, while saying:

- I'm in love with this… and this… and this… - she giglled.

- I like your haircut… - she said, when his lips left hers.

- Thanks… by my part, I'm grateful that you're still this beautiful.

Ji Hoo pulled her onto his lap and, carrying her bridal style, he lifted her up.

- Where are we going? – she asked, while leaning her head against his chest. How she had missed that voice, that smell, that comfort, that warmth and those kissed…

- To my room. I'm not doing anything, - he quickly said as she lifted her eyes to look at him. – you don't want me to. Eventually we are going to do _it_, so… I'm totally fine with having to wait…

- Why are you so sure? – she asked, a little smile in her lips after his declaration. Ji Hoo opened and closed the door with his foot, thanking himself inside to have left the door unlocked.

- Why? Because I'm the only man who will ever do _it_ to you again… you're my precious Min, and I'm never letting go of you again… ever… - he said, placing her over his bed and placing himself beside her. – I love you… and you know that I would never hurt you…

- I know… - she said with a smile.

They shared a small kiss, full of promises and longings that soon turned into a desperate and more needed one. And another. And another one

Soon Ji Hoo's hands were trailing Min's body up and down, under her shirt and her skirt, mesmerized by her beauty and burning up inside for her, while she had already lost her mind and all the thoughts of wrong or right. She never knew that Ji Hoo's hands had that effect on certain parts of her body, bringing her higher and higher, and making her completely lose her mind.

She had never known that it could taste so good. Every time she had made it before never seemed to exist, rather than compare to those sensations.

- Ji Hoo…

It was insane. It was madness. But why did it felt so right, despite all her mind's advertencies?

Ji Hoo's left hand successfully completed the task of unbuttoning her shirt and she gasped as he started to kiss her collarbone and went down from there. She was burning, murmuring and mumbling incoherent phrases and sounds.

And Ji Hoo was mad, really mad. When he had started to unbutton her shirt he had seen the first bruise. Now, taking a better look, he could see how white her skin looked when compared to those big purple marks, some of them already fading, other starting to turn into a yellowish color. The urge to kiss her, to mark her as his was running through his mind when he started nibbling on her collarbone. He wanted to make those marks disappear with his kisses, but his answer was much more than he could expect: Min moaned out loud, pressing herself against him and he lost it.

Sending all the cautions to hell, he undressed her while she did the same to him, while an urge to make her his shouted on his mind. There was too much pressure on certain parts of his body and he needed to take care of that as soon as he could.

When he placed himself over her, ready to take her, he noticed that she was trembling a little.

- Min?

- Y… yeah?

- Do you… you want to… to stop…

- No.

- Are you sure…

- Ji Hoo, if you back off now, I swear I'm going to kill you… - she said, panting but smiling into his eyes.

- I won't hurt you… ever…

- I know…

- I love you… I love you, Minny… - he said, as he filled her.

She gasped, because nothing could have prepared her for that. The emotions overflowed her and she wept as she pushed him closer to her.

- Min? You ok?

- Yeah… and you? – she said, while slightly moving to face him better.

He inhaled sharply.

- I'm more than fine…

She smiled and kissed him.

When, a few minutes later, both of them reached the peak, Ji Hoo cuddled around her, pressing her against him.

- I love you… - she said, sweetly, while kissing his cheeks and his hands.

- I love you too…

- … Stay…

- What? – Ji Hoo said, without fully understanding what she meant.

- Stay with me…

He smiled:

- As long as you want me to…

After that, both of them fell asleep.

* * *

_Well, that's it! _

_I've already got another chapter almost finished, and it's about Yi Jung&Ga Eul! I'm trying to finish it until today, so I can still post it today!  
_

_See you next chapter!_

_P.S- As always, your reviews and critics are most welcome!_


	11. Chapter 11 Their First Kiss

_Hello again, everyone!_

_As I had said, I could finish this chapter today, so I'm REALLY HAPPY=DD!_

_Thanks for your support til now and I hope you continue to enjoy this story!_

_This one is for all those Yi Jung&Ga Eul fans that have desired to see them together!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Their First Kiss**

_"Time is a real pain in the ass. When you need it to move faster, he just tricks you and moves even more slowly that before…"_

That was what flooded trough Yi Jung's mind while he was sitting in his private jet. He was returning to Korea for Christmas Holydays, his first return home in 4 months.

4 months... how fast it seemed to have passed… soon it would be Christmas, it was only 2 days away. Even though he wanted to stay longer, he had to depart on the 2nd of January. He mumbled.

It was not enough. It was not enough time, for he had already made up plans. Well, at least in his head, the plans were made… he hadn't talked yet with the person he intended to make those plans with.

His cell phone ringed, and even though the hostess looked at him, Yi Jung merely smiled her and she turned around bright red. In another times, or in times past, he would feel great pleasure at doing that. Especially because he knew what would came next: he would probably close himself and his new picked up hostess in the bathroom for a few hours of fun.

Now that didn't mattered anymore. Anywhere he looked, even at the hostess around him he was starting to see the country bumpkin's face. And ideas of what he could do with her in that place were flooding again into his mind.

He slapped himself. He had to stop thinking about that if he wanted to preserve his self control.

- Yeah?

- Yi Jung-ah? It's me.

- Oh, hello Woo Bin-ah… - he said, sounding a little disappointed.

- I'm sorry if I'm not Ga Eul, but it's precisely about her that I want to talk about…

- Did my father did something…?

- No, no. Take it easy, man… - he said in English. – It isn't your father.

The meeting between Ga Eul and So Hyun had been immediately reported by Woo Bin to Yi Jung, who was, at the same time, proud of Ga Eul for defending and standing up to his father ( that was already impressive, seeing as most of the woman who stand up to him ended up laid down on his bed) and furious for his father's intervention near her. If there was something that Yi Jung feared above all else, even above of having Ga Eul surrounded by a bunch of "hormonal idiots", as he called them, was to left Ga Eul alone with his father.

After talking to Woo Bin, Yi Jung had immediately dialed his father's number. He could still clearly remember their conversation, 2 months back.

_"- Hello? – said So Hyun_

_- It's me._

_- So Yi Jung, what an honor… - the father laughed. – What do I own the pleasure of your call._

_- I just called to make you a warning.- said Yi Jung, colder as only he could be._

_- Well, well… it does sound serious…_

_- Get away from Ga Eul. – Yi Jung cut in._

_- … Pardon?_

_- You heard me. Stay away from her._

_- Are you talking about the girl in your pottery studio?_

_- You know perfectly well who I'm talking about… thus, I'm warning you. She had already showed you that she doesn't want to have any kind of business with you, so leave her alone. And don't forget that I can always know if you're leaving her alone, because we keep talking with each other._

_- Are you threatn…_

_- I'm warning you. That's all…"_

They had only talked once after that conversation, because Yi Jung had said he would be coming home for Christmas Holydays. That had been all, and Woo Bin could confirm that, even though sometimes he spotted So Hyun at the door of his son's pottery studio, looking inside, he hadn't tried to contact Ga Eul.

- What happened with Ga Eul, then?

- That's what I want to ask you! Haven't you told her you'd be home for Christmas? That you arrived today?

- I did. Why?

- Well, it's just that Ji Hoo and Min Seo Hyun are here to get you, and Jan Di and Jae Kyung have also arrived and… well Ga Eul doesn't come with them…

- WHAT? – he screamed as loudly as he could.

- Yeah. Jan Di said something like she had to stay with her mom. Something about Christmas shopping…

- Ah… - he said, feeling miserable. – It's okay then… if she has to…

- But there's one more problem…

- What is it? – he said exhausted.

- She said that Ga Eul and her mother were going to go shopping with… Lee.

Yi Jung breathed deeply and hard. The "snake" as he had been calling it, ultimately, was raising again inside himself with such a fury…

- I'll be there in 30 minutes. Get my car…

- Got it, buddy. – said Woo Bin.

- Hostess, - called Yi Jung. – I wish to speak with the Pilot…

Meanwhile, in the middle of a huge mass of people, a girl was passing by the shops, keeping an eye open for the guy that was walking by her side. Lee was looking around, aimlessly. Her mother, though, tried that she would choose something for a Christmas Present. It was always hard to do it, because Ga Eul always thought more about the others than herself. She had already brought presents to Jan Di, a new friend called Jae Kyung, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin, who she had got to know in the few months and in the frequent visit they made to her daughter. There were presents for her husband and for herself, for grandma and grandpa, for Lee…

Now she was looking at a shop very attentively and her mother followed her gaze. There was a beautiful necktie, in a deep shade of blood red, exposed in the mannequin.

- It's Italian… - her mother said, though confused by her gaze. - And expensive...

- I know. – Ga Eul said, without tearing her eyes off it.

Lee was distracted so he didn't catch up with the talking between mother and child.

- Ga Eul, honey… you haven't decided what you want for Christmas…

- Mom, I've already told you that I don't need anything.

- Yes, and I've heard that speech hundreds and hundreds of time before but… you have been looking so sad, lately…

- I'm alright, mom. It's just that this season makes me more sentimental…

- Okay. Looks that this year's present is going to be a surprise… but, honey, tell me. You have been looking at that necktie for sometime… is it for anyone special? – her mother asked, already smiling.

Ga Eul blushed deep and mumbled something. Her mother had already noticed, because she wasn't blind or deaf. She could clearly hear the excitement in her girl's voice, late at night. Sweet and deep talks, as far as she could understand. And she knew exactly when the phone calls started and ended. When the phone ringed, at the exact same hour everynight, she could clearly hear how Ga Eul almost tripped dow, how she swayed under her breath and then she said, with her most sweet voice, "Hello? Sunbae?".

When the phone call ended, she also knew; Ga Eul would squeal first, then dance around her room, while humming herself. Then she heard the bed creak and complete silence. Ga Eul had gone to bed.

Her mother smiled tenderly; she really wanted to know who was the person that had made her feel so special. Seeing as Ga Eul was still looking at the tie, she looked towards it once more.

Then she heard Ga Eul mutter:

- It would look great on his black and grayish suits…

The old lady smiled once more.

- How about a deal?

- Wha… what?

- I help you buy this necktie that you have, obviously been found of. As your Christmas present.

- And in exchange…? – Ga Eul asked, almost afraid.

- You have to tell me that you aren't planning offering him that… - she said, pointing to Lee.

Ga Eul laughed, with relief. Then she extended her hand.

- That's a deal!

Her mother smiled and, pulling her trough the crow she shouted to Lee.

- We'll be right back!

- But… - he tried to follow them, but there were too many people around. So he leaned against the wall of the shop. The he realized that it was a rather expensive men's shop. But he was sure Ga Eul had already…

He had been practically clinging into Ga Eul, and she, to be honest, was a bit tired of it. He scared away all the people trying to get close to her and he spent great time of his day plotting so as Ga Eul would fall in love with him. The statement that guy, Woo Bin, had made at the porridge shop had scared him and made him realize that he needed to get official with her as soon as possible. And then there was that other guy… the one she was always calling Sunbae… that infuriated him up the most: the way she talked about him, the way she looked when her name was mentioned…

Lee had been a friend of both Jan Di and Ga Eul since they first entered school. He had always had a secret crush on Ga Eul, and when they were 12years old he made her promise that, if neither of them founded a person to be with, they would stay together. Ga Eul had only laughed.

But he had remained faithful to that promise. He could hardly believe when they had been reunited again, that she had turned out to be even more beautiful than he could remember.

Of course that he had been alarmed with the idea that she might already be taken by someone but he trusted that she had kept their promise. After all she had said, at the shop that she would wait for him forever…

When both of the ladies came out of the store, laughing and talking and with a small blue paper bag on Ga Eul's hand, he was facing them and asked Ga Eul directly:

- You finished?

The mall was a lot calmer than when they had entered it. There weren't so much people pressing themselves around them and there were, finally some clear paths around them.

- Yes. – said Ga Eul with a smile.

While they started to move, Lee questioned her:

- So… - he started, while she looked at him, a questioningly look on her face.

- So what?

- Did you bought presents enough for everyone…?

- Yeah …

- You know you … I mean… that shop was really expensive, wasn't it?

Ga Eul eyed him, slightly suspicious. She knew what he was trying to know: he wanted to know for who the present from that last shop were. She pretended she didn't knew what he was talking about; she wanted to see how far he could go…

- That's true, I was astonished… even in sales, tsk tsk…

- That's right, isn't it? I don't know what you… I mean, why you went in there but, I believe you wanted to take a look…

- Yes, but there was also something I wanted to buy there…

- For wh… I mean, what did you want to buy?

- I believe that it's not your business, Lee… - she said, starting to get irritated. He really was something.

In the last few days he had been pursuing her more often. She loved him, of course, as a brother, but she was starting to admit that her mother was right to believe Lee was just turning into a stalking hunter and a pain in the ass.

- I'm sorry… I'm just concerned about you…

- I'm not 12 anymore, Lee! I can make my own decisions now!

- Of course you can! I knew that…

- Sometimes you seem to forget that… - she said, hurrying to catch his mother that was a few meters ahead.

- Okay, okay… I'm sorry… - he shouted to her, expecting her to turn around smile at him and told him he was forgiven.

He had to run to catch them, since she did none of the things he had thought she would do. Ga Eul was carrying a few bags on her right hand, while she had intertwined her left arm with her mother. It was with great surprise that she felt the bags being taken from her hands and that she felt Lee's hand grasping her now free hand.

She acted on an impulse and shook him off.

- What are you doing?

- I… I just wanted to… carry your bags…

- I've already told you I can carry them alone…

- But…

- Give them to me, Lee.

- No.

- Lee, I'm not joking. Give them to me.

- Do as she says, Lee. That is very rude of you… - said Ga Eul's mother.

- I won't. What's so special about them anyway… - he said, starting to rumble in the bags, and aiming for the last purchase Ga Eul had made.

- NO! STOP IT!

Too late; the bag fell on the ground and the package of the necktie lay there, with Yi Jung's name written in his Christmas Card.

Lee stared at it for a while, his mind livid. Meanwhile, Ga Eul couched down and picked it up, checking to see if the package wasn't ripped; when she realized that everything was alright with it, she let out a sweet sight of relief and looked at it, while permitting that a sweet and tender look spread out on her face.

Lee stared at her and then it all made sense. Her expression, her sights, the sound of her voice when talking about Sunbae…

- NO! – he roared, while violently picking her up by one arm.

Shocked, Ga Eul simply stared at him, suddenly afraid of Lee. What happened to the sweet boy of her childhood? Where was he?

- Lee… please… you're hurting me…

- No! You can't! I won't let you!

- Lee, please… let go…

- You can't, you hear me? I forbid you!

- What?

- You can't fall in love with no one! No one except me!

- Lee… let go AT ONCE! – she said, pushing him away. He looked as if he had turned crazy.

- Who do you think you are, to forbid me of anything?!

- You can't! YOU PROMISED ME!

- What are you talking about?

By this time, her mother had stepped aside; it was better to leave Ga Eul to solve the problems by herself.

- You promised me: we would marry each other, remember?

- I HAVEN'T PROMISED YOU ANYTHING! – she screamed. – I'm old enough to make my decisions, to carry my bags and to choose who I love!

- BUT YOU LOVE ME! YOU HAVE TO!

- I don't have to love you. We made that promised, or should I say, you made me made that promised because you were going away… but you knew perfectly well that I always have loved you as a brother, and nothing more.

- It can't be… you have to… you have to stay with me…

- I'm not linked to you by any kind of compromise than for the fact you were my childhood friend… now, if you'd be so kind as to leave me and my mom alone I would…

Then something happened that made Chu Ga Eul lose track of what she was saying. A sound, one that she hadn't hear in a long time sent her shivers down all her body and she thought that she was dreaming when she hear it:

- OY! Ga Eul-ah!

As if in slow motion she turned around slowly, forgetting at all about Lee. She knew that sound but… it was impossible. He wasn't supposed to have arrived in Korea, yet. And the probability's that he would be in a mall at that same time, were so small she didn't even wanted to think about them.

But still, she hoped for it. She hoped that it was him… she hoped that…

She completely turned around. Her mother followed her and her mouth fell open when she saw him. Lee was also gazing at him, a questioningly look on his face.

Ga Eul believed that her eyes were deceiving her. It couldn't be true… could it? She did believe in miracles, but that was too much…

Yet a man that looked so much as So Yi Jung was staring at her, panting as if he had run over a thousand miles, but still smiling a little. He was dressed in dark blue suit, whit a white shirt and a plain lavender necktie. There was a scarf, in the same color of his necktie hanging loose from his shoulders. The jacket has unbuttoned, and she knew that only in a great hurry he wouldn't have paid attention to that. His hair was as messed up as she remembered and as he struggled to compose himself she realize how much she had missed that stare and that figure.

Yi Jung was trying to compose himself while he took in all her figure. She was thinner and she looked as tired as he had never seen her. Yet, she hadn't lost at all any of that sweet and calm beauty that only she was able to possess. Those deer eyes were still as sparkling as ever and he noticed that her hair was longer but still looked as silken as her skin. She was wearing the same cloths she had chosen when she had come to ask him to lose on Jan Di's behalf: the same red coat, the same shoes… that seemed nostalgic, he thought. But hold on, the skirt… wasn't it a little too short? He was sure that it was a lot shorter than when she had came to talk to him.

His eyes wondered all over her, taking her all into his eyes and his soul. Then his eyes wondered quickly over the lady near her. They had the same eyes; he could see that, so that must be her mother. Then his eyes spotted Lee, standing behind Ga Eul looking at him. Yi Jung holds the stare that the other one was directing him. Then his attention returned to the one girl that had lived in his dreams the past 4 months. She was going to cry, he could see that. Her eyes were too shiny for her not to, but still there was that look that he so much loved. That sparkle in her eyes that only he, and he was sure of this, could produce in her soul.

- S… Sun… Sunbae…

- Oy, Ga Eul-ah! I'm standing here you know…? – he said with his so characteristic smirk appearing on his face. – I do believe that I should at least receive a hug, don't you?

Ga Eul acted without thinking twice. The bags were forgotten in the floor, spread. She didn't care anymore if he thought about her in a friend or a lover's way. The only thing she knew, at that moment, was that she had to touch him to know that he was real, that he was really there. So she started walking only to a few moments later make a run into his direction. Seemed like that the distance to him had doubled but she couldn't care less: as long as he was standing in the end of it, she would even run until the end of the world.

Yi Jung watched as she made a dash for her and stopped thinking. It had already been so much time apart from her and he didn't want to waste anymore minutes. Making himself a dash into her direction, they both meet at half of the way and while her arms launched themselves at his neck, Yi Jung had a few minutes to see that she was crying and smiling at the same time before his own arms attached themselves at Ga Eul's waist, lifting her from the ground. He could hear her laughter and it felt that the last 4 months had been an awful nightmare from where he had just now awoken.

- Ga Eul… Ga Eul… - he mumbled into her chest

- Sunbae… it's you, it's really you…

- Enough with the formalities… - he said with a hoarse and rough voice. Parting a little, he acted quickly, in a urge. Lifting one of his hands at an amazing speed, he placed it behind Ga Eul neck and he pushed it down while his own lips raised themselves to attach to them, while the other arm kept her up.

At first Ga Eul seemed shocked and didn't knew what to do. Through her semi-open eyelashes she saw that Yi Jung had both of his eyes closed and was smiling while kissing her. Ga Eul didn't need anything more and answered the kiss with great pleasure.

Yi Jung didn't want to deepen the kiss too much, because he knew where that might lead. So he gathered all his strength to disconnect himself from her, though that was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment. He brought his forehead to touch hers and he saw that, even though she had her eyes closed, there was a huge smile in her face.

- Now this is what I call a greeting… - he said with his familiar grin.

Ga Eul opened her eyes.

- If this is a dream, then it's the best I've until now… - her hand lingered at his face, cupping it. Yi Jung leaned into her touch. It felt so good…

- It's not a dream… I'm really here…

- That's even better. - she said, while pecking him in the lips.

- Sorry for the kiss… it's just that I wanted to do that from a long time ago and I couldn't help the urge to kiss you…

- It was our first kiss… - she noticed still with her forehead on his. Her hair covered both of their faces, closing them from all else.

- Was it? – he said with a grin that she had longed to see for a long time. – I bet you were thinking that it would be a lot more special than this…

- Shut up! – she said, after crushing her lips on his, leaving him speechless. – It's a lot more special like this, so don't ruin it…

- You're right, - he said – it is much better this way…

Both of them seemed lost for words, only looking into each others eye.

- You're thinner…

- You're taller…

- You look tired…

- You don't look much better… what's with the unbuttoning jacket?

- I forgot to button up when I got off the plane…

- I knew it… why were you in such a hurry, anyway?

Yi Jung gulped hard. But suddenly he knew what he should say. It was half true and half a lie but…

- I wanted to see you…

Her eyes seemed to stare at him, ready to jump out of the orbits. He placed her in safe ground again, but didn't let go of her, nor did she.

- I missed you…- he said in a low voice. Ga Eul knew that only she was meant to hear those words. And suddenly she realized she was facing, not the Casanova but Yi Jung; he wasn't toying with her, like she had thought sometimes when he had been away. He means's it.

- … I missed you too… - she said, also in a whisper and burying her face on his chest. Yi Jung closed his eyes at her proximity but mostly at her words. It felt so good to hear them. - … I missed you so much that it hurt…

- Ga Eul…

His grip tightened around her.

- You really are a lot thinner… you used to have a lot more of…

- Get your mind out of the gutter! – she said, smiling and punching him a little.

- Okay, okay… I got it…

- Excuse me… - said another voice.

Both of them turned to see that Ga Eul's mom was still there, but smiling nonetheless.

- MOM! –Ga Eul shrieked and Yi Jung blushed profoundly. They had forgotten they were in the middle of the mall. To Yi Jung's disappointment Ga Eul stepped aside and placed herself at his side.

- Well, glad to see you still remember me… - the lady said, giggling.

- My most humble apologies, ma'm…

- It's okay, it's okay… it was a really beautiful kiss, as a matter of fact. What I wasn't expecting was to see my daughter so happy. It's been long since she had a smile like that on her face…

- MOM!...

- And who is this fine young man? – she asked, still giggling at Ga Eul's blush, while turning to him.

- So Yi Jung, ma'm. – Yi Jung said, bowing and still with a red shade all over his face.- It's really nice to meet you. I realized that you had the same beautiful eyes of Ga Eul…

- Nicely observed… she does had my eyes…

Ga Eul turned slightly to see him through the corner of her eyes. He was still blushing. She giglled; the day she thought she'd ever see Yi Jung blush, was the day that the world was supposed to end. Still, for her, it just seemed to be a little upside down.

- Well, Ga Eul… aren't you going to introduce me? – said a rough voice from behind them. Ga Eul felt a grip on her hand and realized that it was Yi Jung's.

They turned around, still hand in hand to face Lee, who seemed disgusted by the sight of the joining hands. He then moved his eyes to Ga Eul and Yi Jung's face.

- Well…?

- Sunbae, this is Lee. He is an old acquaintance of mine, my childhood friend…

- How do you do…? – said Yi Jung, in a polite but aggressive way, shaking the hand that the other one offered him with a little more strength than he meant to. The other one didn't seem to even flinch.

- And this is Yi Jung-sunbae, Lee.

- Your friend? – Lee asked, with a provocative tune on his voice and smirking.

- Yes... – said Yi Jung, smiling wildly, while holding Ga Eul's hand and staring straight into his opponent's eyes. – And her fiancé.

* * *

_Well hope you enjoyed it and have already forgiven me for the long time without posting._

_Coments and critics are welcomed!_

_See you next chapter!_


	12. Chapter 12 Feelings for HER!

_Hello Everyone!_

_Here is another chapter for all those that aren't annoyed at me anymore and that still read this fic._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Feelings for HER?!**

Woo Bin was sleeping. Or at least he wanted to be.

He kept seeing _her_ in his mind but he couldn't explain why. Maybe he had eaten something that wasn't tasty. Yes, that must be it.

Rollin over in his bed, his eyes shot open once more. He couldn't get to sleep while his head kept on working on his own.

It had happened at the airport. Yi Jung was arriving in 30 minutes, he had said. Everyone was waiting for him. Well, at least almost everyone… Ga Eul wasn't coming, as Jan Di had said. And, as Yi Jung's best friend, he had been quick to break the news to him.

He knew that his friend would be disappointed when he heard the sound of his voice filled with hope; he thought that it was Ga Eul.

After breaking him the news, he turned to the friends there gathered: Ji Hoo and Min Seo Hyun and Jan Di and Jae Kyung. Why the last one was there, he had no clue.

- Yi Jung says he'll arrive in 30 minutes.

- But his flight should be longer, at least an hour… - said Ji Hoo surprised. His hand was intertwined with Seo Hyun.

- Ga Eul is on the way to shopping with that annoying guy…

- Oh...

- I'm sorry, Sunbae. – said Jan Di, bowing. – Lee is a lot different from when we were childhood friends…

- Yes, but I have no problem with him, Jan Di… as long as he keeps his hands away from Ga Eul, nor I nor Yi Jung will do nothing against him.

- Hey, I like her too! – said Ji Hoo.

- What's the matter with Ga Eul? – asked Seo Hyun, surprised. – And why are the F4 all around her?

- Unni… - said Jan Di with a smile. – Ga Eul is officially F4's younger sister.

- Seriously?

- Yup.

- Then what am I, your noona? – asked Seo Hyun to the boys.

- Sure, you'll always be our noona… well, except for Ji Hoo, it seems… - said Woo Bin, with a grin.

They both blushed and Woo Bin laughed. Jan Di smiled; she had already noticed the aura surrounding those two. And she was really happy for them.

- About time, don't you think?

- Shut up! – Ji Hoo said, while he explained the situation of Ga Eul and Yi Jung to Seo Hyun.

- Hey, hey, Jan Di. Have you heard from Jun Pyo yet?

She smiled:

- Yeah, he called yesterday.

-" _Hello?_

_- You've made too much._

_- Jun Pyo? – she said, really glad to hear his voice. She was strolling down a street when her phone rang._

_- Of course it's me. Who else could you talk to about your cookies?_

_- Oh, so you did get them. I'm so glad…_

_- You haven't done more to anyone, have you?_

_- No. I've made them for my boyfriend?_

_- Boyfriend? – she could almost see him grinning. – What boyfriend?_

_- Yah! If you have forgotten I'm going to hung up!_

_- Okay, okay…_

_- By the way what time is it there?_

_- I don't know… maybe 4 or 5pm… I'm not sure…_

_- You shouldn't be calling, you have work to do in the morning…_

_- It's okay. I'll get it done. I called because I had a reason to._

_- What is it?_

_- Next week… - he said and she could see him smiling. She herself holds her breath. Could it be… - …I'm getting back, on the 22__nd__. Will you pick me up?_

_- Do you want me too? – she said, trying to hide the happiness in her voice._

_- You don't want to?_

_There was a brief silence and then she giglled:_

_- Of course I'm picking you up! What time do you arrive?_

_- Around 6am. _

_- I'll be there._

_- I miss you…_

_- I miss you too… - she said smiling._

_- Thanks for the cookies!_

_- Your welcome. Now go to sleep._

_- It's an order?_

_- Yes it is. – she laughed._

_- Okay, I'm going…_

_- Good boy. – she said still laughing._

_- I love you…_

- … _I love you too…_

_Only after he had hung up, she realized what he had meant about being too much cookies. And she smiled."_

- So he's coming next week… hum…

- He didn't told you?

- No. and that's strange. We were supposed to have a Christmas hang out and he hadn't confirmed yet… now I know why…

Jan Di smiled and blushed. Then Woo Bin noticed someone missing.

- Eh? Where's Monkey?

They turned around to look for her.

- Maybe she's shopping… - suggested Ji Hoo.

- Or strolling around… - said Seo Hyun.

- There she is! – pointed Jan Di.

Woo Bin turned around in time to see Jae Kyung sitting in the ground, surrounded by a group of children. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves but she was the one who was laughing the hardest.

Strangely, _something_ inside him made a loop and landed on his stomach. What the hell…?

He noticed that he had never seen her looking so relaxed and natural. She even seemed… beautiful.

Then he shook his head violently. What the heck was wrong with him?! That was Monkey!

Jae Kyung caught his eyes looking at her and smiled to him. And then that _thing_ made another loop on his stomach.

Jae Kyung turned around. There had been something wrong with her eyes or did she just saw Woo Bin looking at her in a sweet way…? No, that's impossible… he was Song Woo Bin, after all…

Then why the heck was her heart beating so damn fast?

The children surrounding her were called by her teacher and left her, while saying goodbye. She got up, and waved at them.

- Unni, who were those?

- Those kids are on a school trip. They're going to Disneyland, in Paris! Jan Di let's go too!

- Eh?

- Let's go, let's go!

- Unni, I can't. It's almost Christmas and I have my tests to attend to…

She pouted. Jan Di laughed and asked:

- About the other day's talk?

- Yeah?

- Do you really want to have kids?

- Of course! – she exclaimed. - I want as many as those… - she said while pointing to the group.

- But unni, those are almost 20 kids!

- I always wanted a big family! Look what being spoiled and an only child made to me!

- Yeah, ok but… 20??

- Hum! – she said looking confident.

- Better start practice…

Everyone turned to see who had talked.

The truth was that he didn't know why that had come out, but it just had. And he had said that loud. Woo Bin really wanted a whole to run into.

Jae Kyung, on her part, blushed profusely at his insinuation and both couldn't face each one's stare.

- Of… of course I would start! – she said, still not facing him. – I just need to find a good partner! That's all!

- Still I believe it will be difficult… - the thing inside him had turned cold, suddenly, when she had mentioned the word "partner". His words sounded like he was mocking her.

- And why is that, may I ask? – she said, turning around. She wasn't stupid and was pretty much getting to where he wanted to go. And she was starting to get furious.

- Well, first because you're pretty much annoying. You talk too much, you can't keep yourself still at one place, you always do things without thinking too much of them… - Woo Bin said, lifting his fingers while he talked.

- Woo Bin-sunbae! – said Jan Di, surprised, as much as Ji Hoo and Seo Hyun.

- What? – he said, turning his attention to them. Then he noticed Jae Kyung running away along the airport.

- Nice job. – Jan Di said, shocked and angry, in English to him. After that she run behind Jae Kyung. – Unni!

Woo Bin lifted his hand to his hair, cursing himself. What had he done? And why had he said that? And why the… why the hell was he caring so much about what he had said?

Ji Hoo was still staring at him. Although he was the most clueless guy in the group, he could easily see that something was wrong with his friend.

- Woo Bin-ah, that was very rude of you. You know that, don't you? – said Seo Hyun.

- Minny… - Ji Hoo said, looking at her. She understood with only a glance. Taking the car keys out of the hand of Ji Hoo, she said:

- I'll wait in the car…

- Thank you.

She was gone a few minutes later.

- Buddy… - Ji Hoo said, using the same expression of his friend. – I believe you need to talk, don't you?

- Ji Hoo-ah! – said Woo Bin, while being pushed into the nearest seat.

- Now… talk. What happened back there?

- … I don't even know myself… she was standing there, talking and then I said those things… I… I just…

- Woo Bin-ah… are you still mourning after losing _her_?

Woo Bin was silent. He knew perfectly well what Ji Hoo was talking about.

She had been his greatest love and his biggest mistake. She had come to Shinwha when they were at their 18's. As soon as she stepped up into his vision field, he felt attracted to her; he gradually got close to her, they meet, they started dating… however, even though he was completely falling for her, she didn't seem to show the same kind of affection. He was enthusiastic with the progress in their relation and soon was talking about… he didn't even wanted to remember what she had heard from him.

His friends warned him, about her; he was pissed, and he wouldn't admit that they would badmouth her. They almost cut ties that time, but then… she had ended it all up. She said she was tired of his… kindness…?

- You know the answer…

- Do I?

- …

- Have you heard from her…?

- No. Nothing…

- Woo Bin-ah, I know you're hurt but…

- I'm not sulking, ok!?

- That's not what it seems…

- That was a long time ago, Ji Hoo.

- And still you didn't even show any signs of getting over what happened…

- …

- For good or for bad, Lya changed you. You had already stopped being the D. Juan that you had been till there and you returned to being that again…

- Any complaints…?

- You perfectly well know that even if you grew another head you'd still be my friend…

- Another head? Is mine that useless…? – Woo Bin laughed. Ji Hoo smiled.

- Then what was that reaction with Jae Kyung?

- I've already said that I don't know…

- It made me remember her… the whole Lya incident..

- I don't see what that's got to do with this…

- Oh, I think you do… after all, when you fell for her, you had the same behavior…

Woo Bin turned around, almost jumping.

- WHAT?

- That's right. The symptoms' are the same… you're falling for Jae Kyung…

- Shut up!

- You see? First you badmouth her, enumerate all the qualities that you say you dislike, when after all those are the ones you like the most… even though she really is a little crazy and unconscious… -said Ji Hoo, smiling lightly.

- She's not that crazy… - mumbled Woo Bin, not looking at him.

- There, another symptom: when someone badmouths her, you defend her. Gotcha!

- Hey, that wasn't fair! That was a trap!

- But even so you fall for it.

- Stupid…

- And of course there is also the matter of the stare.

- What stare? - Woo Bin asked, a murdering look appearing on his face.

- The one that you were directing to her: staring at her straight ahead, mouth hanging open…

- IT WASN'T HANGING! AND IT WASN'T OPEN!

- … and the look of tenderness that you had in your eyes when she noticed you and smiled straight at you.

- I… I…

Woo Bin didn't knew what to say. The truth was that Ji Hoo was almost right in everything he had said till now. Could it be possible that…?

- But… but… BUT SHE'S MONKEY! – he shouted, staring at Ji Hoo. His friend just smiled.

- And…?

- SHE'S MONKEY!!!

- I don't seem to get the problem… she's really cute, you know? And although she is a little bit crazy, she has an enormous heart and she feels as lonely as anyone of us…

- What do you mean? – Woo Bin asked, really interested.

- Look at us. What are we if not a mirror of what money can turn us into? We had always been together, since kindergarten. But still there was something missing, in our friendship. Something that came only after Jan Di had turned up at Shinwha's, and after getting to know her and Ga Eul. Jae Kyung, though, grew up all alone, without a group of friends as us. She was always a rich young lady, who had everything but not a true friend. When she found us, she tried to integrate herself…

- By marrying Jun Pyo… - Woo Bin remembered.

- She was forced at first, yes, but then she fell for him… and the one thing that she learned of all that experience was that there were somethings in the world that she couldn't have like true love or true friendship… not by money's way… just like we learned that in or own way…

- That's true… if Jan Di hadn't turned out, we… I can't believe what would have happened to us without her presence…

- So, as you see… even though she's Monkey… - Ji Hoo said smiling. - … what could be the problem to like her?

Woo Bin thought about all that Ji Hoo had said.

- Look, that's Yi Jung… - said Ji Hoo.

Woo Bin lifted his head to see their friend coming, running at them.

- Hello Guys! – Yi Jung said.

- It's good to see you again… - said Ji Hoo, while hugging him.

- Woo Bin-ah…

- My bro… - he said in English, while giving him a piece of paper. – That's the mall she's at. The last time they checked, she was at the 3rd floor. That was at about… 15 minutes.

- Thanks. – Yi Jung said. – The car…?

- It's at his usual place. I'll tell you if she changes floors. Now hurry and give me your bags. – Woo Bin said, pulling the bags from him. – And go get her back, bro!

Yi Jung just smiled and run off.

- Is he going to…? – asked Ji Hoo.

- Yeah…

None of them said a word.

- Let's go.

Both of them trailed down the airport, with Yi Jung's bags. Once at the exit they founded Jan Di and Jae Kyung standing there, talking to each other. When they saw them, both finished their conversation.

- Hey… - Woo Bin said, after clearing his troath, and smiling slightly to both of them. Jan Di noticed he was trying to seem sorry but Jae Kyung just turned around. Woo Bin, however, had noticed that she had been crying.

- Hey, Jan Di! – said Ji Hoo. – Why don't you come with us? I think Minny has something to give you…

- Hum? – she said, confused. Ji Hoo blinked and eye at her. –O.. oh! Oh! Okay!

- Eh? Then what…?

- Woo Bin-sunbae can take you. – Ji Hoo said, smiling at Jae Kyung.

- What?! No way! – she said. And she was about to drift away from him, when he acted on an impulse: he grabbed her hand, letting Yi Jung's bags to fell on the ground.

She turned around surprised by his action and by the sudden chill of electricity that blast trough her body. Woo Bin was blushing a sweet shade of red, as she could see. She almost smiled.

- What?

- Let me… I'll take you home… as an apology…

- …

- And there is also something I've got to tell you…

- What? – she asked.

- I'll tell you after… - he said, while pushing her in the direction of his car.

Behind his back, Ji Hoo looked at Jan Di and asked.

- Does she…?

- I'm almost positive…

- Me too…

Both of them started laughing, while walking in the direction of Ji Hoo's car.

* * *

_Well, this is it!_

_I've got news to tell you: I'll be ending this story in a few more chapters! BUT I plan to wrote a sequell for each one of the couples! It's a big project, and I don't know when I'll starting posting it for sure. But when I do I hope I can count on your reviews and support!_

_For now, I'll end this one as soon as I can!_

_Comment and critic if you want!_

_See you next chapter!_


	13. Chapter 13 I Meant What I Said

_Hello everyone!_

_I hope you guys are enjoying the series and I can't wait for you to see what I have in store for the couple that's presented in this chapter!_

_For now... ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 13 - I Meant What I Said**

Slowly he opened his eyes. There was a soft and comfortable weight on his chest, one that smelled like peach and that sighed in her sleep. His eyes darted for the window. It was already time for the sunset and the last rays of light were lost amongst the cascade of black hair that crowned his chest, making her even more sparkling than she already was. He sighed happily and placed his hand on her back, gently caressing her. Somewhere in his sleep he must have had turned himself around and she had replaced herself with her upper half on top of him.

Not that he was complaining; not at all! He was just afraid by all that proximity, afraid of losing control as he was starting to just with her breathing near his ear...

He tried to remember what had happened, so as to forget about her presence.

The snow had started falling when they arrived, hand in hand at his car. Her mother had told her that she should enjoy "her fiancé" as much as she could, and had sent her away with him. As for Lee, well… after his confrontation with Yi Jung's statement, he had simply shut up, furious, and vanished. After assuring her mother that she would be home before 11 o'clock, they had left the mall, still holding each other and with their hands intertwined.

- Where are we going? – Ga Eul asked, smiling openly. Yi Jung couldn't stop staring at her and couldn't stop himself from smiling in front of her.

- To a quieter place…

She eyed him, suspicious, but still smiling.

- What? Don't you trust me?

- You know I do… - she said, smiling while fastening her seatbelt.

- Well, then you shouldn't… - he said, with a laugh. She laughed too.

- Now seriously, where are we going?

- My home. Do you want to?

- Sunbae… but then won't we meet…

- My family? It's okay, I have a private place inside the house. My private accommodations, you may say as so. No one will disturb us there. Do you want to?

- Okay. Let's go! – she said, pointing with her finger to the road ahead. Yi Jung smiled and brought the engine to life.

The bright orange car sped up through the streets.

- Have I ever told you that I liked you car? – Ga Eul said, suddenly.

- My car?

- Yup. It's too much expensive for my taste but,… I don't know… there's something cozy in here…

- Cozy? – he said, laughing. – That has to be the most unbelievable thing that I've ever heard about my car!

- But it's true! – she said pouting and smiling. – It's like those private places…

- Only meant for two people? – he said, smiling. The idea wasn't that bad to him. Not anymore.

- Yup. That's it.

- And what about the driver? - he asked with a grin.

- The driver?

- Yes, what do you think of him?

- Oh. He's okay...

- Just ok?

- Hum... - she said, pretending to be thinking hard. - Well, he can be a jackass, sometimes...

He turned around, looking at her with hut all over his face. She laughed.

Just kidding. The driver is much better than the car...

His hand fall from the wheel to her lap, grasping her own hand and pulling her for a quick kiss. She blushed, as usual, as he laughed.

It felt so good, too good for him to have her by his side. It was natural.

A few moments before he had proclaimed himself as her fiancé and even that had sounded correct and truthful to him. He wasn't a little bit ashamed or embarrassed, even though he would became when she asked him about his behavior. As she looked out of the window, Yi Jung wondered if the months that he had been away from her been reality or a nightmare.

They pulled over at a large house that Yi Jung didn't waste any time to show to Ga Eul. That house had been haunting him since he was little, and only his private accommodations were holding any kind of meaning to him. Leading her all the way through numerous halls and doors, Yi Jung soon reached the door he had been looking for. Opening it, he led Ga Eul in and closed the door behind.

- Welcome to my private accommodations, princess… - he said, smiling at her.

Ga Eul turned a glint in his eyes.

- Can I…?

- Explore? – he asked, smiling. – Go ahead.

Smiling Ga Eul looked around, amazed.

The room was huge. It was divided into four sections, as she called them: the bathroom, his closet, a small living room and the room himself. The places were divided by walls and curtains, in colors that made her remind of the sea: the walls were painted in pure white and the curtains were in different types of blue, from light blue to the darker ones. The windows were half open, so there was a slight breeze coming into the room.

The small living room had a huge plasma TV, 3 soft white couches disposed in front of a table made of bamboo and glass that had a few magazines over. Almost all of them, as she noticed with a laugh were of pottery, even though she could also find a few about politics and gossips.

- Figures… - she said, smiling.

There were a few bookshelves around the walls, filled with books, a few ceramic pieces disposed in them too and a rectangular basket on a corner that she found out that had…

- Toys? – she said, laughing, while holding a fluffy bear. – That's the last thing I've ever expected to see…

- Hey! – he said, sounding offended. Still he was smiling, while leaning against the wall. – I have a sensitive side too, you know? And I haven't opened that basket in a lot of years…

She laughed and Yi Jung was laughing after her a few moments too. She quickly went to the bathroom and screamed:

- This is huge!

From the bedroom, Yi Jung just smiled and went after her. She was watching around, seeing all the wonders that Yi Jung had: the Jacuzzi, the huge mirrors that he had on the walls and…

- A fish tank? – she said while walking over to the place were a few fish were swimming in a lot of colors. – Who the hell has a fish tank on a bathroom?

- It's rather relaxing, if you want to know… you come home tired, from a long day at work, relax in your Jacuzzi while watching your fish swimming around… what's with that look? – he asked while she eyed him, skeptical.

- You? Arriving from a long day at work and watching fish in a fishtank…?! That's hysterical! – she said, while laughing.

- You… - he said, running into her, but smiling.

- Ah! – she shouted, while turning away from him and running into the room.

But Yi Jung had always been a fast runner; without much effort and between the laughing of both of them he finally caught her but he didn't count with the loss of balance he felt when he trapped her. Reacting instinctively, he fell on the bed with Ga Eul's weight falling all over him, right in his arms, her back against his chest, and her hair all over him. He blow it away from his face.

She was still laughing and her laughing was contagious; soon they were both laughing, oblivious to their compromising position. When the laughter subsided, Ga Eul slowly turned around in his arms to face him. He was smiling.

Adjusting himself better on his bed, he pulled her with him, so that she was lying on his chest, but with her waist on the futon. Lifting one of his hands from her waist, he started combing her hair while looking at her, adoringly. She turned better, crossing her arms over his chest, placing her chin over her forearms and staring at him, the same kind of look in her face. Slowly her eyelids were closed and she was enjoying the small massages he was giving her hair.

- That feels nice… - she sighed.

- I thought so… - he said, in a playful tune.

- …

- Ga Eul… - he said, stopping and she opened her eyelids.

- What?

- Are you mad?

- About…?

- I made quite a statement, back there… and in front of your mother too…

- Oh, Sunbae… it's okay…

- Really? – he said, quite hopeful.

- Yeah… my mother won't remember that you said that meaning as in marriage. She believes you're my boyfriend…

- I… but I…

- So it's quite okay, if you explain to my mother that you're my Sunbae… she'll understand and…

- Ga Eul, don't you ever shut up? – he asked, smiling.

- What do you mean? I don't talk too mu…

Yi Jung pressed his lips against hers, surprising her.

- Now listen.

She merely nodded, still surprised.

- I meant what I said.

- Ah, okay… WHAT?

- I could barely survive this few months we've been apart. I was always wondering why the hell I couldn't have made things more clearer when I left. I was always wondering who you'd be with, where you could be… if you'd ever thought of me…

She smiled.

- Silly Sunbae…

- When Lee appeared, I asked Woo Binto keep an eye on him…

- Oh really?

- I didn't trust him around you.

- You don't even know him!

- He's a guy, and you're a girl! Where could I trust him? – he said, while she giggled.

- Idiot…

- I had promised you'd be the first person I'd see when I arrived… that only couldn't attach you to me the way I wanted. And I cursed myself, when I realized that…so I want to make things clearer…

It was Ga Eul's turn to surprise him, by gently pressing her lips onto his, silencing him.

- My turn.

- Hum hum… - he mumbled, smiling.

- The promise you made… for me it's enough for now...

- But…

- Even if you think that it didn't attach me to you, you're mistaken. It's so tied that it hurts sometimes, not having you by my side when I want to… but, at the same time, it feels great and reassures me that you're coming back, some day… it's like having both of your arms supporting me everyday…

- I'm sorry that I put you through this…

- You can compensate me when you come back…

- I was thinking about starting now… - he said with a mischievous grin.

- Stop with your imagination… - she said, pressing her lips to his.

- What can I do… - he said, after parting from her. – when you gave me more and more reasons to think about it…

- I'll be leaving… - she said, trying to get up. Yi Jung's arms were faster and brought her closer.

- The hell you are… - he mumbled into her hair. She smelled like… peach. Holding her close, he just closed his eyes and let go of all thoughts.

- Sunbae…

- Stop calling me that. – he mumbled, still his eyes closed.

She had already thought about it. Should she call him by that? After all, he was calling her name…

- Jung-ah! You're sleeping…

His eyes shot open. Raising himself, he flipped her under him, holding her in place, his knee between her legs and his arms at the level of her head, to support him. She was surprised with his reaction and was blushing by their position.

- What?

- You… you said something just now…

She blushed even more.

- I knew you wouldn't like it…

- Repeat it.

- What?

- Say it again.

- … I can't! Not with you staring at me with that look!

- Ga Eul…

She sighed. She had lost the battle when he had said her name with that sweetness.

- Jung-ah…

His smile was huge, as he faced her.

- Say it again.

- Jung-ah.

- Again. – he said, placing himself at her side, turning her to face him and sliding both his arms around her waist and pulling her close. He closed his eyes as her forehead was placed on his.

- Jung-ah… - she said, murmuring.

- … Let's just stay like this…

She was completely confused.

- I won't do anything more… - he said, with his eyelids closed. - I just want t stay like this…

"_There was no need for words, now._" She also thought that way, while she timidly placed one of her arms, over his, resting her hand on his back and the other on his face. Slowly she let sleep took over her. "_Everything is fine… at least for now._"

He closed his eyes, at the remembrance, and smiled openly. He knew that in a few moments she would be waking up so he decided to spend that time admiring her and thinking about the changes she had brought to his life.

* * *

_So... Comment if you want to!_

_See you next chapter!_


	14. Chapter 14 Dinner or Date?

_Hello everyone! _

_I hope you are still enjoying this story and sorry for making you wait._

_To tell you the truth, this story is reaching it's end! But don't get too sad, because I'm going to keep my promise of writting a sequel for each of the couples that are going to come out of this story! I don't know if you're still going to read them, but anyway, thanks for keeping up until this far!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Dinner or Date?**

Woo Bin stopped in front of her apartment. Jae Kyung unfastened her seatbelt.

The drive had been a quiet one, with none of them talking and with occasional glances from both of them to each of them.

- You… - both started at the same time. Both smiled.

- You go first. – they repeated. More laughers.

- Then I'll go first. – said Woo Bin, smiling.

- Okay.

His face was serious again. Jae Kyung gulped hard, a little afraid to hear. But, as Jan Di had said, she had to listen and she needed to listen to him.

- I'm sorry… I don't know what got into me to say those things…

- It's… it's okay… - she said, clearly surprised for his honesty. – I know you didn't intend to say those things…

- The thing is… I'm a really jackass… - he sighed, to her surprise. – Most of the time I'm a D. Juan so, sometimes I don't intend to say something but it just flees out of my mouth… and I'm very protective of my friends and my friends friends. So, when you said you intended to look for a person to have kids with I just… freaked out… I mean, you're a friend of a friend so… and there are so much scum guys out there… so I just… well, I worry about you, as a friend of course…

She laughed and smiled at him. He felt the _thing _roar inside his body again.

- Thank you. For being honest. And my friend too, of course.

She stepped out of the car, closed the door and then turned to the window and said to him:

- You know, I had a complete different idea from you… but the truth is that you're not a jackass or a D. Juan all the time. You can be kind and sweet too, and that's nothing to be ashamed of, you got that?

He was silently staring at her. She flashed him a smile and turned away to enter her building. Woo Bin made the engine roar again. Then he gulped hard.

- Jae Kyung!

She turned around surprised and stared at him, who made the same from inside the car.

- Tomorrow. Dinner at 8o'clok, at "Milan". I'll pick you up at 7. – and with that said, he drove faster away.

Meanwhile, Jae Kyung stared at where the car had been, surprised. Then she laughed and smiled.

- What's with him… asking for dinner like that…? – she mumbled to herself, while entering the building. But still, she had to admit: it was a whole new experience to have a boy inviting her to dinner like that…

The truth was she was pretty enthusiastic about the dinner. As for Woo Bin… well, the proof that he couldn't sleep last night was evident on his face in the morning.

"Today's the day!" he thought, while dressing himself. He was tying his necktie when he stopped, a look of confusion placed in his face and reflected on the mirror; he was dressed up in a pair of black trousers and a white shirt. What was he thinking? And why was he thinking like that? "_The day? The day for what? The only thing I'm going to do today is to check out why I feel so attract… no, no! Why I feel like this… so strange! That's the purpose of the dinner…_ "he said, a smile of comprehension and assurance now on his face. Meanwhile his attention was drawn again to the soft green necktie.

- I can never do this right… - he mumbled, while pulling it off. He was about to start again when he suddenly…

- WHAT THE HELL!!?? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? – he yelled, ripping it from around his neck. He had just remembered. – I NEVER use neckties, why start TODAY?

He was breathing heavily due to the rage he was feeling with himself. How could such a girl do those things with him?

He still had time, after all, it was only…

- 8 in the morning?! What the…?

- Boss. – came the voice of one of his men, outside his room. – Is everything ok?

- Yeah, yeah…

- Are you sure, Boss? It's really early for you to be wake up…

- I know that myself! – Woo Bin said, opening the first two buttons of his white shirt while getting out of the room. The men bowed, respectfully. – But sometimes I… I…

The men were all staring at him, waiting for his answer.

- I couldn't sleep…

- Was it the bed, Boss? Want us to change it?

- No. No, the bed is fine. I just… couldn't sleep…

His men were astonished. They perfectly knew that his master had given strict orders to never be awoken before 12a.m or they would be in trouble. Big trouble!

Woo Bin walked though the long corridors of his mansion, and ended up at the dining room. His father was sitting there, reading the papers.

- Good morning, dad.

- Good morning, Boss! – the men yell.

- Good morning. – was the simple answer from the man that looked so much than an older version of Woo Bin. He was folding the papers when he took a quick glance at the clock. He looked quickly at his son's face, who was already taking his morning coffee. Then he stared again at the clock and at his boy's face once more.

He coughed, to get his attention and, once he had done it he asked:

- What happened to you?

- What are you talking about?

- It's too early for you to be out of bed…

- That's not something that a father should say to his son, is it? – Woo Bin said, with a smirk at his father. The old man merely smiled.

- True. But you're no ordinary son yourself…

Woo Bin made a gesture like he had been hit by a bullet.

- You got me there, dad. What's new?

- Nothing out of the ordinary. The clubs are going great, thank to your management… looks that you have excellent qualities as a night business manager… - his father said, smiling slightly while lifting the cup to his lips.

I do like working at the clubs, dad, and you know that…

- Still… - his father interrupted. – There must be anything else that can make you lose your sleep… other than the business.

- You're not going to let that slip, are you?

His father merely smiled, before saying:

- I'm sorry, son. But the truth is that the last time I saw you acting like this, well…

- Father.

His father faced him, and was surprised by his expression; he was serious and composed, as he had never seen him in a long time.

- This has nothing to do with Lya, ok? She has left my life a long time ago…

- So it's another person? Are you falling for her…

- I'M NOT FALLING! – Woo Bin shouted, visibly troubled.

- Oh… oh, I see… - his father said, smirking. – You're confused, aren't you?

- … - Woo Bin sighed, finnaly. – That's right. I've known her for a… a few… for a few months… and suddenly…

- … - his father eyed him, carefully. The report about his son giving a lift to the brand new CEO of JK Group had already been delivered to him. He wasn't sure it was that girl his son was talking about. But if it was… well, it had to be check.

- I see… well, I'm sorry but I have to go… I'm going to a meeting in Barcelona, and I won't be back for 4 days. You don't have to worry about the company; I've already given orders for them to only bother you in case of extremely and urgent measures.

- Okay. Have a nice flight… and don't break too many _Latin_ hearts… - Woo Bin said, grinning at his father.

- Don't worry, son. That's a chore I'd only left to you… see you when I get back…

Woo Bin was left at the table, finishing his breakfast. Then, one of the men walked to him, carrying a cell phone and said:

- Boss, there is a urgent business for you to attend to…

- What? My father only left, and they are already bugging me…

- No, boss. It's not about the company, or your father's business. It's a lady… she wished to see with you.

- She's on the phone? – Woo Bin asked, looking at the cell phone.

- No boss, she's standing at the entrance. I'm talking with one of our men, out there.

- What's her name and what's her business? – Woo Bin asked, while drinking his coffee.

- Miss Ha Jae Kyung, boss…

Too many things happened at the same time. When Woo Bin first heard her name, he chocked, then spilled half of the coffee on the table. When he calmed down from his cought attack, he placed his hand, accidentally over the butter plate and it felt on the ground.

- Ha… Ha… Ha Jae Kyung? Are you sure?

- Yes, boss. Should we let her in?

- It's okay, it's not necessary anymore. – said a joyfull voice behind them. All the men turned around, their guns pointed to the person that had entered the room. – I'm already in.

Woo Bin slowly turned around to face the owner of the voice he now knew so well.

Jae Kyung was simply standing there, dressed in a short black mini-skirt, with a top in a deep green color that was tied around her neck and black high heels. In her hands there was a huge and thick jacket, folded. All her perfect curves, as Woo Bin was able to see, were perfectly delimited. That woman was going to kill him, if she kept on doing that. Speaking of killing…

- Low your guns. – he said, strongly and clearly. All the man obeyed him. Jae Kyung merely smiled.

- You… what are you doing here? How did you come in?

- That way. – she said, pointing to a window, near the door. – It was open.

- But this is the first floor! How did you get up!?

- I climbed the tree… - she simply stated.

Woo Bin closed his eyes and had to take a deep breath to calm himself, as a image of Jae Kyung in that mini-skirt climbing a tree crossed his mind.

- Are you feeling alright? – came her voice, from really near.

Woo Bin opened his eyes only to have her staring at him, a few inches away from his face. He jolted back, and she giggled. He was completely bewildered by his own actions! He was , for godness sakes!

- Any… anyway… what are you doing here?

- I've come to pick you up.

- Me?

- Yup.

- Why?

- Well, you asked me out for dinner… and I'm asking you out to hang with me today. Do you want to?

Woo Bin stared at her, surprised.

- For the day?

- Yes.

- Where do you want to go, that will last all day?

- Everywhere and nowhere.

- Huh?

- Stop being such a jackass and follow me. Guys, - she said, while pulling a surprised Woo Bin, to the men in the room who were also staring at her in shock. – I'll be taking your boss out. If I were you, I wouldn't follow us. For what I know, he can take really good care of himself. And, - she said, now in a whisper – we might need a few… privacy.

The men in the room all blushed, no exceptions. And from all of them, being dragged around by a crazy girl towards the door, Woo Bin was the most flushed one. He was beyond embarrassed and was silently praying for all that being a nightmare.

* * *

_Hope you guys like it!_

_And I'm sorry for the crapy English! I didn't have time to review it so, sorry!_

_See ya next chapter!_


	15. Chapter 15 Making the Best of the Moment

_HELLO EVERYONE!_

_First of all, sorry to you all! I've been having a lot of work lately and suddenly my head just wasn't abble to picture something new and original._

_Then, finnaly last nigth, a lightning must have stroke me because I started writing and when I was done I had already 4 new chapters done and was starting on the 5th! (By the way, it was 3h45am when I stoped)=D_

_So, first to thank you all your wonderous reviews; as I've said before they are really important to me, so thank you!_

_To all of those who read and don't review, thanks for doing it! Hope you've liked it so far._

_And now, I present to you the first of the four chapters I'm posting today!_

_Enjoy and thank you for being patient with me! =)_

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Making the Best of the Moment**

Goo Jun Pyo quickly jumped from his place when the plane touched the ground. In the other chair, Secretary Jung smiled.

The bags and others suitcases were quickly returned to them and Jun Pyo led the way, out of the luggage terminal.

His eyes were frantically looking around, as if he was looking for something desperately. Or someone…

- She will come, young master…

- I know that! I'm just feeling… scratchy…

- You mean itchy…

- Whatever…

His pace quickened as he saw the sigh of the waiting room. But, to his surprise she wasn't there.

- What the…

- Young Master…

- She said she'd come!

- She might be late…

- She's not coming!

- She is.

- SHE'S NOT!

- YAH! – shouted someone, a voice familiar to them.

Jun Pyo turned so fast that his neck ached. A few meters away, a girls dressed in a simple pair of jeans, white and grey tennis, and a blue and white sweater was staring at him directly. Her white scarf and mittens were hanging from her hands.

- Why do you always think the worst of me?

- Well, that's because I didn't saw you!

- I had to go some place.

- Somewhere that's more important than your boyfriend? – he asked, irritated. He had only arrived and they were already fighting.

- I HAD TO PEE! – she shouted, furious. Half of the crowd around them turned to hear the conversation between them.

Jun Pyo felt reddening up. He looked around, clearly embarrassed. She stared at him, head on, even though people were speaking about her. She could hear what they were saying perfectly. And all she wanted was a hole, to hide herself up.

And then she realized. He was really standing there, the same guy that had left with her heart in his bag.

- I'm… I'm sorry… I didn't…

But he couldn't end his phrase because, coming as fast as thunder, Jan Di launched herself onto him, smiling happily.

- Oyo! Yah! – he said, embarrassed.

- It's you… - she said, simply

- What?

- It's really you…

He smiled sweetly and hugged her back with all hi heart.

- Yeah. It's me…

Secretary Jung turned around to gave them more privacy and smiled.

The young couple stayed like that for a few minutes, before Jan Di detach herself from him.

- Long journey?

- Awful! It took too much time…

- It really is far from here, you know… - she teased.

- I know that!

They had started moving; Secretary Jung was walking ahead of them and they were walking beside each other, calmly speaking and with their hands intertwined in each other.

- How are things going with your application on Medical School?

- … - she sighed – I really don't know if I can make it in…

- Why?

- My grades droped a little, this month and it will be a really difficult semester now… perhaps next year I can make it…

- Yah! Why didn't you say earlier? – he said, snapping the phone from his pocket.

As if she had already predicted that move, because she knew him too well, she snatched it from his hands.

- What are you doing? – she asked calmly.

- That's my line! That's robbery, you know?

- It's not! – she said, feigning surprise and disbelief. – It's called borrowing something.

- From another person?

- No! From my boyfriend… - she said, blushing and speaking lower.

Jun Pyo blushed too and clutched her hand tighter, smiling.

- Anyway, give it back. I was going to…

- Call the Med school, weren't you? – she said simply and looking at him.

- Wow! How did you knew?

- Because you're too much predictable! Listen, Gu Jun Pyo, not everyone has your facilities?

- I know that! Not everyone can be as smart as I can…

She stared at him, blinking three times as she tried to understand what he had said.

- Fa-ci-li-ties! It's facilities, not faculties! Geez!

- That's what I said!

- No it wasn't!

- Yes it was!

- No!

- Yes!

- No!

- Stop! – he said, with a scowl.

- Okay.

- Then why did you took me my cell phone? Give it back.

- Can you listen to me without calling the Med school?

- …

- Can you?

- Yes! Spear it!

- Speak it!

- Me? You were the one who wanted to talk!

- Forget it! It's impossible to get anything throught that bone scull of yours! – she said, while releasing her hand from his grasp and starting to dart forward.

Surprised, he only took a minute to notice her movement before he followed her.

- Oy! Hey, Geum Jan Di! Oy!

She paid him no attention and even smiled evilly. For once it was good being chased by him, instead of trying to chase after him.

They were about to reach the door when he decided to take extreme measures.

- Oy! Gu Jun Pyo almighty girlfriend! – he said, loudly enough to be noticed by everyone around them.

She stopped dead in her tracks, and shut her eyes. He couldn't have said that! Could he?

She immediately wished to all of it to be erased from her memories.

Turning around with a glare, she approached him with fury all over her face. But Jun Pyo wouldn't give up, not without a fight.

He had learned something, as incredible as it had seemed, while he had been away from her. It was something that had been passed down by Yi Jung, when they have talked by phone, one night. They had been talking about causalities, this and that. And then the conversation had turned to Ga Eul. Yi Jung had told him:

- "_I've been away from home for almost two months now, and the biggest lesson I've ever learned was that I've been a jerk, all this years, do you know?_

_- Why? Because you got away from home?_

_- Yes, but not only. Now I understand your fixation with only one girl. It really makes you feel special… all this time I thought I was special, I was something that would always be unforgettable. Never cared was to whom I would like to be unforgettable…_

_- You wanted every girl, so… it should be for them… right?_

_- No. Now I've realized something really important…_

_- What?_

_- When you found that special person, you want to be unforgettable, special just for her… and you want to treasure every moment you have with her, even if it isn't much…_

_- Um… never thought about that… it might work… when you have one special person, like me… you, on the other hand… don't tell me…_

_- Yes. It's her… at least I think it's her… - had said an incredibly embarrassed Yi Jung, on the other line._

_- You rascall! So?_

_- So what?_

_- Who is she? Do I know her?_

- … _You're mocking me, right? Are you really that dense?..._

_- Oy! Who is tense?_

_- Forget it. I'm going to bed._

_- Hey! Aren't you going to tell me who she is, at least?_

_- Think for yourself, brainless idiot! – and he had hung up."_

He had thought about those words "make the most of the time they had together", as deeply as he could think about something. And he had realized that they made sence!

So, as soon as Jan Di was near enough, he pulled her fully against his body, and while she said "eep!" he crushed his lips upon hers in a breathtaking kiss.

She was so surprised that, at first she couldn't realized what had happened to her and forgot, for minutes she was supposed to be angry with him. Then she melted and embraced him, while a really embarrassed Secretary turned once more around and smiled.

As sorry as he was, the poor secretary made a sound, clearing his trout and the pair break away.

- What?- said an angry Jun Pyo, while Jan Di slowly recovered from her dream state.

- I'm really sorry, young master, but the car is ready.

- Ah, ok.

A knock on his head made him turn his attention to the woman in his arms.

- What was that for?

- That's my question! – she said, flushed. – What are you doing, kissing people like that?

- I don't kiss people like that! Only you!

- Well, at least give a warning!

- Why?

- Because!

- I don't get you! I was only trying to make the best!

- The best?- she asked confused. – The best of what?

- Of our time together…

She stared at him, surprised and slowly her anger flowed away and was easily replaced by a feeling of security and sweetness. She smiled and noticed how her arms were still attached to his waist. Although she was embarrassed, she noticed that he had his hands in the same place, in her waist, unmoved. So she did the same.

- Where did you learn that?

- Yi Jung told it to me…

- Yi Jung sunbae?

- He was talking about some girl… a girl that is now his only one… he said he had been a jerk for wasting so much time while she was near him… he missed her too much now…

Jan Di thought about it for a moment. Yi Jung sunbae with only one girl? Yeah, right. And Santa Claus was coming to the town earlier this year.

- Anyway, why don't you let me call your Medical School?

- I don't want you to call it because I want to try by myself. As you are trying by yourself, in the USA. Can you grant me that?

- …

- Please, Jun Pyo!

- Alright. I won't do anything… yet.

- What do you mean by that? – she said, slightly afraid.

- Well, I'll stand aside for now. We'll see how you turn out, is that ok?

She smiled.

- Yes, it's perfect.

- Alright! Then, I'm doing it again! – he said, while lowering his head in her direction.

- Eh? – she said, surprised, backing away.

- I warn you, didn't I?

- … but… but… the car! You have to get to the car! – she remembered. Secretary Jung was still there, smiling as always, which only embarrassed her the most.

- Ah, that's right. Let's go.

- Eh?

- I'll drive you home. There is one thing more I have to tell you.

- What? – she said, while being dragged by him.

- We have to attend to a dance, on January.

- What? But we're still in December! – she said, while she sat inside the luxurious car. When they were ready, the car slowly drove off.

- I know, but the Witch made me remember it in advance.

- And why do I have to go with you?

- That's a stupid question, of course you're going as my girl!

Jan Di blushed again. It was still hard to hear it without blushing, even after all those times they had said they were in love with each other.

- And your mother?

- She said you were welcome to attend, if you'd like it… - Jun Pyo said, while he looked outside the window.

- Oh, ok. So I'm not going…

- What? Why not?

- She said I could chose!

- But I said we were going?

- You? You said?

Secretary Jung sighed and smiled. He looked through the mirror and smirked: they both were shouting with each other, looking as if they wanted to kill themselves. But, between them, while they weren't noticing, at some point the hands had joined themselves and the fingers had been intertwined and remained in that position. He sighed once more. It was going to be a long ride home…

* * *

_Well, hope you liked it!_

_Next chapter there's a turn around uin my story for a very special couple: Woo Bin and Jae Kyung!_

_See you next chapter!_


	16. Chapter 16 Movies and Bonking Heads

_Hello everyone!_

_So, as promised here is another chapter of this story. _

_So I was staring at my screen last night when this idea came to my mind, about Woo Bin and Jae Kyung. Hope you guys like the turn around in their relationship and it will get more specifical in chapter 18. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Movies and Bonking Heads**

The park around them was so quiet that he almost hardly believed he was eating fish cakes, from a street vendor, sitting in a bench surrounded by nothing more than the silence and the occasional murmurs of happiness of the girl who sit beside him. He could hardly believe this was the same girl that Jun Pyo had named of Monkey.

- Oy, isn't that a bit much? – he asked, concerned. – You've already eaten up to 25 fish cakes!

- Yah! Don't spoil the fun and eat too… - she said, smiling while she took another bite.

He simply obeyed her and took another bite of the one he was holding.

- Hum! It's so divine! I simply can't get enough of it!

He laughed.

- You can eat more? You almost look a feminine version of Jun Pyo!

- What? How can you say that? I don't even resemble him, in the least bit!

- You sure?

- Of course I am! – said, Jae Kyung, still munching. Woo Bin laughed. – Where can you see the similarities?

He smiled and said no more.

- So, where do you want to go next?

- Let's see…

Woo Bin merely watched as she thought about their next destination.

They had spent almost whole day walking. They had went to the zoo, the amusements park, the museum (not Yi Jung's; if his best friend knew he was having a date with the Monkey girl, he would never hear the end of it… and it was **not **a date, as he kept reminding himself!). they had also visited an entire mall, entering and exiting from shop to shop, almost driving him mad, and had went to Karaoke three times already. Now sitting in that bench and seeing her happy face, Woo Bin had to agree that it had been quite some time since he had had so much fun in one day. Almost seemed like those days when all the F4 were together and spent their time leisurely.

The difference was on the girl with whom he was spending time. Now that he looked better, she wasn't all that bad. She talked a lot, and kept shrieking every time she saw something that impressed her. Back at the museum, it was hard to convince the guards that she hadn't been robbed in front of a huge Buddha statute; she was only excited.

He had never been so ashamed of himself and had such fun in his life.

They had talked, a lot for his parameters. She had told him almost everything she had done in her life: the schools were she had the most fun and the ones she hated, she kept reminding him that she would never sent her own children to a college when they were only 2years old, like her parents had done with her. Somehow and why he couldn't figure out why, he was still remembering it clearly.

In fact, he could clearly remember all her conversation, her facial expressions, her saddest moments and the happier ones too. He remembered her laughter, her giggles, her voice…

Damn, that was starting to get serious! What the heck was wrong with him? He barely knew her… well, that wasn't completely true. They had known each other since Jun Pyo's engagement to her…

- Woo Bin-ah!

- Hum? What?

- Where were you?

- Me? I was right here, wasn't I?

- Yeah, - she giggled and he found himself smiling softly – but your head was so far away. What were you thinking?

- Nothing in particular…

- Was it business?

- Yeah… - he lied. And he felt sorry for doing that, but he couldn't quite tell her he was thinking about her, could he?

- I told you I don't want business to interrupt us, not today! See? – she said, pulling out her phone. It was turned off.

- I can see it… but my head isn't a cell phone, I can't just turn it off…

She stared at him a little then she moved near. He stared at her, eyes wide open. And suddenly his heart started beating faster… what the hell…?!

- Wha… what are you doing? – he stuttered. Stuttered?!

- Don't move… - she said, very softly. He couldn't even if he tried, he was afraid to do it.

She moved closer and then…

He went static. Had she just… just…. Just kissed him in the forehead?!

- WHAT WAS THAT FOR? – he shouted, blushing.

- I turned your head off. – she simply said.

- DAMN HELL YOU DID! – he couldn't even think straight. He had already grown used to her demonstrations of affection. They started at the zoo, with her pulling him by his hand and then when she locked her arm with his at the museum and the mall. But this had been too much. He was starting to grow even more conscious of her, in a way that could easly lead to… STOP! He shake his head, from side to side.

She grinned evily.

- Well, well… so Prince Song also blushes...

- WHO IS BLUSHING! NO ONE IS BLUSHING!

She giggled and got up.

- And where are you going now? – he said, still mad.

- To see a movie. Are you coming? – she said, extending him her hand.

For a moment he was tempted to grab her, but he quickly got up and passed trough her.

- Let's go… - he said, almost grumpily. Still, Jae Kyung knew he was only pretending.

She smiled as she followed him slowly.

She hadn't planned it, but it had happen. She was starting to fall for Woo Bin.

Every time he turned around and smiled, when he was staring at her and she pretended she couldn't see it, when their eyes locked themselves… her heart sounded like a brand new stallion, freely running through the prairies and deserts. Her hands started to sweat, she felt her knees buckle…

She had a deep urge to grab herself onto him and she was having a hard time controlling herself. Back there, when she ordered him to stay still, all she was thinking was how his lips would taste like…

She shakes her head. She was afraid of his reaction; after all, they had only met when she was promised to Jun Pyo and she hadn't paid him much attention, she was still too obsessed with the Curly Perm to notice him, at that time.

Now she could easily see how a great guy he was: how kind an funny, as well as handsome he was.

Woo Bin turned around, when he noticed she wasn't following him and he found her there, staring at him. Her eyes, however made his knees buckle. Even he was surprised with the intensity of her gaze and he didn't dare to interpret it… it was too deep… as if she wanted to see through his entire soul…

- Oy! – he called, stopping. – Aren't you coming?

- Ah! Wait for me! – she said, running after him and locking her arm with his.

Smiling she let him lead her into the cinema. After arguing about what film they would chose, they went to pick popcorns and a drink.

- Why the hell are we seeing a thriller? – she asked as she sat, holding the popcorns.

- Well, the other ones weren't something that seemed as great as that…

- There was the musical…

- As if! I want to keep my ears a little longer…

- Why do you say that?

- 'cause you'd be singing, from beginning to end! That's why!

She smirked.

- Seems you know me a little…

- What? I still remember when we tried to convince you into walking out of the marriage contract… we went and spend almost a whole night at Karaoke and you were the main voice!

She laughed.

- You two were so tired that day! You looked like you had been completely beaten up!

- I had! – he said, in the middle of her laughters.

The lights went dim and the film started. The room didn't have many people, only some couples and a group of middle schoolers.

The film went smoothly for the most part. However, when in one of the parts the tension rised, Jae Kyung shouted and jumped at the same time that Woo Bin did the same, mostly because of her reaction. Both their heads collided and they howled in pain.

- Ouch!

- Double ouch! – said Woo Bin. – I think I'm seeing starts…

- Sorry, - she said, while trying to clear her view. Both couldn't see clearly, becase of the force of the hit, so they were missing how close they were to each other's face. – I got scared…

- It's okay… I was scared with your reaction…

- You alright?

- Yeah… - he said, blinking and noticing her eyes right in front of him, but still blinking - and unfocused. - …ye… yeah…

While she was still confused, Woo Bin took those seconds to admire how long her eyelashes were, how dark were the strands of hair who were tickling his cheek and how softly her lips seemed…

- I feel dizzy… - she said, awakening to stare into Woo Bin's deep brown eyes. For a moment she froze, lost in them as his eyes met hers. And then she felt his face becoming closer. And she wondered if it was her who was lowering hers…

- Just kiss her! – shouted one of the middle schools, amongst the laughter and the whistles.

It wasn't meant for them but for other couple, a few seats away. However it acted as the missing trigger as both of them bolted away from each other as if they had been pierced by an electric shock.

Jae Kyung adverted her eyes, while Woo Bin did the same, both trying to calm their heart's race.

While Woo Bin remembered that that wasn't a date or any of the girls he used to date, he found himself surprised at the thought of disappointment that echoed in his mind for seconds. Ji Hoo's words came to his mind and he pondered them for a minute… could he really…?

Jae Kyung was feeling hot, too much hot. She was even having difficulty to breath properly and to control her heart race. What the hell? She had never been that affected by a boy, not even Jun Pyo… was she really…?

She shake her head. It couldn't be. It was impossible, anyway.

The reason why she had wanted to spend a day with him was because she wanted to have a happy memory to hold on to, when she went back to the USA, on Christmas Eve. Her parents had demanded her back, because there was a big meeting coming up and she, as JK Group's CEO had to be present. After all, she had already left everything arranged in Korea so that she would only need to come back when necessary.

She had her suspicions about the meeting and if the rumors she had heard where correct, the meeting involved a marriage proposal from the other part. She was still feeling guilty about her failed engagement to Jun Pyo, though she was happy to know him and Jan Di happy. So she was ready to accept whatever came this time, feeling like she owned it to her parents. Still, it was only rumors… even if they came from a faithfulness source.

So, she was determined to make those the best memories she had from Korea. She just wasn't expecting herself to fall for him… as she knew she had.

Sighing and trying to regain her composure she said, in a husky voice:

- Bathroom… air… need to go…

Woo Bin merely nodded and said:

- I'll go with you…

As they exited the room, she darted for the bathroom as he waited, leaning against the cold wall, which proved to be a balsam to him. Her voice, just know, had made an unexpected reaction in certain part of his body, and the cold was welcoming, passing through his back to his lower waist in a current and soft fluid.

He was trying to control his breath when a sound break through his concentration and made him face, wide eyed the person standing in front of him:

- Woo Bin?

* * *

_Here you have it!_

_What do you think of it? Honestly, I want some comments on this couple's relationship, please!_

_Next chapter is a YiJung&GaEul chapter!_

_See you next chapter!_


	17. Chapter 17 Romantic Moments

_Hello everyone!_

_Thanks for keeping up with me and reading this fic!_

_Just want to say that the nexts chapter about Ga Eul and Yi Jung (who will be added later!) are almost complete and the ideas are already in place!_

_For now, enjoy this one!_

* * *

**Chapter 17 - Romantic Moments**

Ga Eul slowly opened her eyes and stretched herself a little. It was dark, all around her and she could barely distinguish the forms around her. There was light coming out of the window, a dim one and she could notice there was snow piled up against the frame.

She felt something warm pressed against her back so she turned around to take a look and what the pressure was. The light, though dim, was enough for her to barely make out the form behind her.

Yi Jung's sleeping face greeted her and she smiled. He looked relaxed, peaceful and calm as she had never seen him during the times he was awake. He was smiling a little and she couldn't help but suppress a chuckle.

He still had an arm around her, while he was pressing her back to his chest, keeping her in place. Even in sleep, she noticed while trying to pry herself from it, he had a powerful grasp.

Sighing in defeat, she took her time in memorizing his sleeping face: his long and defined eyebrows, the soft shape of his nose, who wrinkle in his sleep and she had to contain a laugh, his long, soft and spiky hair, the curvature of his lips…

She sighed once more and stared helpless. How could she ever have thought about leaving him when she was so helplessly in love with him? Slowly, she lifted a hand and placed it on his cheeks, making a soft caress.

- What am I going to do, hum? – she whispered – What am I supposed to do when you get tired of me and go away…?

As if on cue he turned a little in his sleep, and opened one of his eyes.

- Morning… - he mumbled.

She laughed.

- Morning? What are you talking about? It must be almost dinner time…

- Really? - He asked while stretching himself. – Sorry, must have been the time differences. I know I was awake at sunset but then I must have dozed off…

She tried to get away from his momentary lose grasp but he had other plans.

- Where do you think you're going?

- Home, where else? – she said calmly. His hand darted for the lamp light and both had to close their eyes when the light suddenly filled the room.

Still holding her, he searched for the remote control to turn on the air conditioner. The room seemed pretty cold, though there, where he was staying, it was comfortable and cozy. He turned his attention to her and smiled a little.

- This feels nice… - he said with a sheepish grin.

- Yeah…

Something in her voice told him that she wasn't alright and he searched her eyes.

- What's wrong?

- Eh?

- You seem down…

- No, it's nothing…

- You can't fool me. I already know you too well… what's the matter?

She avoided his gaze for a minute, trying to think of something. She didn't want to bind him to her, not at least more than he already was by that promise. So telling him that she was afraid of what was to happen after his return was simply a suicidal mission she couldn't take.

- Ga Eul… - he warned.

- It's just… I still can't believe this is real, that's all. Still feel like a dream… - she said. It was half a lie and half a truth so she didn't paid it much mind to the guilt.

Yi Jung smiled sweetly and, slowly lowering his mouth he nuzzled her neck. She giggled.

- You're ticklish…

- Yeah, a lot. Why? – she asked, happy that the conversation had drift away from the previous topic.

- Just so I know… - he said, an evil grin placed all over his face.

- Don't you dare…

- Oh, yes I do! – he said, starting tckiling her all over. Her laughter filled his room and Yi Jung had the feeling that suddenly the whole room seemed more snugly. He laughed too, when she paid him back in the same coin, shouting:

- Payment time!

They rolled all over the bed and ended up entangled in each other, with Ga Eul resting her head just above his heart and with his arm around her waist while his other arm was placed below his head.

When both had calmed down, Yi Jung softly placed a kiss on the top of her head and she blushed, becoming suddenly aware of the closeness between them.

- I have to go…

He sighed.

- I thought I told you I wouldn't be doing anything else… - he had felt her stiffen in his arms.

- I know…

- You don't trust me?

- I do! – she said, staring at him. – I honestly do…

- So?

- It's… it's just… it's late and… you are tired. And I have classes tomorrow, mister. I don't want you to get anymore tired…

_"Of me "_ she added in her head, while staring lovingly at his eyes. He smiled and saw that she was being honest.

- It's enough that you trust me… - he said, kissing her cheeks and smiling happily against them.

- Jung-ah… - she said softly.

His eyes locked themselves on hers and she felt him come closer. Unconsciously she closed her eyes and Yi Jung grinned. Then he softly tasted her lips, slowly savoring them as if to remember and keep that taste on his mind.

Slowly and unconsciously she melted in his arms and he pulled her up, so that she was placed right upon him. She barely noticed their position, as her mind went farther and farther away.

His hand drove from behind his head to cup her neck, as at the same time he nibbled on her lower lip, begging for entrance. She slowly parted her lips, conceiving him access.

He made note of every move she made, being extremely happy that she wasn't that experienced in the arts of kissing. Smiling against her lips, he deepened the kiss earning a soft moan from Ga Eul. That was music to his ears and the arm around her waist deepened his grip, bringing her closer. He was controlling himself to take it easy but, feeling Ga Eul's forms against him gave him a sense of comfortable torture he wasn't sure to be able to endure till the end. Still, he noticed, all of it felt right and natural to him.

Strangely, Ga Eul wasn't afraid of him. She was honest when she said she trusted him and she knew he wasn't doing anything she didn't wanted him to do. The only person that she didn't trust was in her, since her body was acting in all sorts of strange ways: her head was fuzzy, her heart was racing as a speed car in a run and her legs were trembling. Still, feeling his body against hers wasn't a bad feeling, on the contrary.

Everything was feeling too good for her to be able to stop. She was afraid that Yi Jung would think badly of her if she let herself go with the flow or if she stopped what they were doing. She was certain that he was the person who she wanted to share the greatest intimacy of all, but she knew that she wasn't yet prepared for it.

But the kiss felt so good… and his hands were tracing her back now and she was slowly relaxing into his embrace. She wouldn't stop, at least, not now. Perhaps later…

- Oy, Yi Jung! What the hell are you doing back without telling me anythi…?

Both of them unlocked themselves incredibly fast as they turned around to see who was speaking.

At the entrance of Yi Jung's room was standing a couple, who was staring at them in shock, though the boy, who had spoken, was the most surprised of all.

The couple in the bed, also shouted in surprise at seeing those two people standing there:

- Hyung?

- Eun Jae-unni!?

* * *

_So, comment if you feel like it!_

_See you next chapter which, as promised, will be about Woo Bin and Jae Kyung's relation!_

_See you next chapter!_


	18. Chapter 18 I'm Happy with my Life Now

_Hello everyone !_

_First of all, thank you for keep reading!_

_Secondly, I would like you to **read this before you proceed in reading the story!**_

_In my story, Lya is the girl that appeared in the special episode of "Boys Over Flowers - 5years later". She is the girl who appears at Woo Bin's story._

_Well, seeing as she doesn't have a defined papper in the story, I just made a litle cheat in here: I placed her as the girl for whom Woo Bin had fallen really in love. They had parted, though and had never been in contact. As a matter of fact, I placed her as beeing responsabile by Woo Bin's adoptance of the style of ._

_Anyway, I reviewed some of the episodes and came across the one where Woo Bin felt ashame of himself because of his background. So, and because I didn't like the way he ended up alone (as you may have guess, I'm a happy endings fan, like Ga Eul!) I went and picked up someone who was able to truly like him for what he is._

_I hope you have undertood what I meant to say and that you enjoy this chapter. Because I had the greates fun of ever in writing it!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 20 - I'm Happy with my Life Now**

A girl, in a short pink dress who ended just below her waist, with long curly black air, deep black eyes, tall and slim, and wearing high heels stood there, looking at him. Her arm was placed around the waist of a tall man, wearing a black suit and with brown spiky hair. Woo Bin barely registered the man, while his eyes were placed upon the girl's face.

- Lya…?

- I knew it was you! It's been a long time…

- Yeah… almost 3 years…

- Gosh, time does fly… - she said, going on with whatever she was saying. Woo Bin barely registered her voice, while he surprised himself with his reaction before her. A few years before he would be all over her and reacting only with the sound of her voice. Now, he noticed, he was barely turned on by her sight. She was still beautifull, but not the beautiful goddess he had worshiped a long time ago.

- So… how have you been? – he asked, only to be polite.

- She's with me. – said the man.

- Oh, sorry! Forgot! Woo Bin this is my husband… this is Woo Bin sunbae, honey.

- Husband? Well, congratulations! When did you…

- Almost 3 years too. – she said, with a smile that didn't meant nothing to him, anymore. – After I left, I went o Rome to participate in one of the shows and ended up staying there as a model. Then I met him and a few weeks later we were married!

Woo Bin noticed that she seemed to be mocking him. After hearing her next words he knew she was really doing it.

- Amazing what _love_ can do in a few days, huh? – she said, giggling irritably to her husband and looking coldly at him.

- Yes, it certainly is! – he said, grinning when in reality he wanted to break both her and his face.

- Woo Bin-ah?

He turned around only to find Jae Kyung standing there, looking at him and at the pair in front of him. He was still surprised by the softness in her voice at saying his name.

- Jae Kyung… you done?

- Hum hum… - she said, smiling at him. He smiled too.

That seemed to trigger the girl. With an even more false smile she said:

- Woo Bin, is that your new girl for the night?

Jae Kyung looked at her surprised and with a quick glance she understood what this girl wanted. As Woo Bin was starting to answer, she stepped up:

- Hello, have we met before? – she said, smiling honestly. Woo Bin just stared at her. What the heck was she doing?

- I believe not. I'm Lya, the supermodel. – she said, arrogantly with a smirk. – Woo Bin's previous girlfriend.

- Lya? Lya? – she said, trying to remember and mocking with her face. Woo Bin suppressed a laugh.- Where have I heard your name?

- I just said, I'm the supermodel…

- No, not there… by the way, I've been in the most recent shows and never heard your name… so where was it that I heard your name…

The other girl looked really offended. Woo Bin had to make another effort to suppress a laughter.

- AH! – she shouted, making everyone jump. Even Woo Bin, who stared at her awaiting for her next action. – I remembered!

She then approached carefully the other girl while she stared at her intently. After a few minutes of observation, she sighed and said:

- Hump!Ugly!

- WHAT?!

- Woo Bin-ah, were you really ok when you dated this girl?- she said, turning her head to the boy who was still surprise with her reaction. Then she looked at the girl again who was simply fuming. – I mean, look at her! She looks like an ostrich! She's so skinny there's no place for you to grope!

Woo Bin just couldn't hold it. A deep laughter erupted from his mouth and just kept on, as he doubled with the laughter. It was just too funny…

The girl quickly composed herself, and said:

- Well, compared to you, Woo Bin's choices seemed to have decreased in level. Is this the kind of girls you hung with now? Dear, you should really lose some pounds… - she said, in a motherly tune to Jae Kyung, who stared at her eyed wide.

- Ah! I got it! All your skinny! It's because of that!

- Of what?

- Your brain… is so small that all you eat has to go and fuel it! – she said, smiling and gladly proud of herself. Woo Bin couldn't stop laughing.

The other girl simply fumed.

- So smart… - she mocked.

- Thank you. – said Jae Kyung, smiling openly.

- Still, I've said my name but I don't' know yours…

- Oh, sorry. I forgot. I'm Ha Jae Kyung, JK Groups' CEO and Woo Bin's current girlfriend. Nice to meet you. – she said, extending her hand.

The other girls simply stared at her, mouth wide open, as her husband. Woo Bin, though stopped laughing and quickly approached them. As glad as he was that Jae Kyung was defending him and despite how good that had sounded, he couldn't get Jae Kyung's reputation been hurt. Not by proclaiming that her boyfriend was a mafia prince.

- Jae…

- I know, I know… - she said lauching on his arms, which immediately opened to catch her. She stared at him, she gave him a wink as if a cue for him to play along. – I know you want to keep it low, but still, it's been 2years now… can't you let me brab about it a bit? Please?

Woo Bin stared at her puppy face with eyes wide opened and then he gave in.

- I can't say no when you look at me like that…

- Eh? But I thought it was the look I wear in your bed that could win you over! – she said, loudly enough for the other girl to hear. Woo Bin just opened his eyes at Jae Kyung, who smirked at him and continued staring at him. Meanwhile Woo Bin's mind was starting to work in a dark way…

- Well, looks like you two are really getting along… - said the girl with a snarl.

- Oh, you have no idea! – said Jae Kyung, while turning around. Without thinking, she pulled Woo Bin's arms to her waist while she leaned over. Woo Bin gulped hard, and closed his eyes for a moment. God, now this was torment…

- When we made our first anniversary, - she continued to the girls horror and his discomfort - he offered me a week in a resort and he barely even let me sleep! And my last birthday… can't even explain: the candles, the cake, the strawberries! And after… well, you can imagine. The next day I could barely walk!

The other girl was simply frozen in place. Then she smirked and said:

- Well, sorry to made your dreams crumble but… he makes that to everyone… the romantic ambiance, the sweet words…

- Oh, I imagine we would have done it countless time. But did you know? When you do it with the person you love, it's so amazing… just like it's magic!

- So, you love her? – the girl asked directly to Woo Bin.

The boy was so lost in his perverted thoughts to understand what the girl said:

- Sorry, I was remembering something… what did you ask? – he said, while straightening his hold on Jae Kyung's waist. Even knowing he was pretending, she couldn't help feeling so happy.

- I asked you if you loved her. As you loved me?

- Well, there's something you got wrong. I never said I loved you, Lya. Well, I don't remember saying it… I did said I liked you but, as you remember you simply walked away. As for Jae… - he said, while holding her and looking at her. she met his eyes halfway. - … well, that's a whole different story…

- You do love me? – she asked, sounding almost afraid to know the answer. Her heart was too fast, she thought, so that Woo Bin wouldn't notice it.

- I love you. – he said and a shill went down her spine as she lost herself in his eyes. His tune was deep and low, as if meant for only her to listen. And for a moment Jae Kyung desired that all of it wasn't a disguise. – Didn't I told you already, this morning?

- Well a girl needs to hear it many times, you know? – she said, blushing.

Woo Bin chuckled and she smirked, as if a secret passed only in their heads.

Lya was beyond furious. She would never admit that she still loved Woo Bin, even after leaving him for her actual husband who, at the time was already dating her. She had left Woo Bin because her career would certainly be damaged if her name became associated with the mafia. At the time, her husband was a powerful business man and she grabbed the chance.

Now seeing Woo Bin so happy, and with a girl as powerful as him… wait a minute…

She smirked and instantly Woo Bin didn't liked it:

- Well, I can see you love each other very much…

- Yeah, very much… - said Jae Kyung, smiling while she studied her expression attentively. She had learned, in her business trips and meetings that a facial expression could easily give away a person. And she knew that Lya was up to something just when her expression had went from furious to trikecry.

- I just hope you two can easily be together… I believe you know what Woo Bin does, don't you honey? I mean, JK Group is very important isn't it? Well, associate themselves with such people as the mafia wouldn't give a good impression to everyone, would it? Especially if the CEO was to marry Korea's most popular and Prince of the Mafia Song Woo Bin…

Woo Bin froze in place, suddenly unable to face Lya's face. By the sound of her voice she was really enjoying this. He was furious…

Suddenly there was a sound echoing through the halls of the mall and it took a minute for Woo Bin to understand that, somehow Jae Kyung had gotten away from his sweet grasp and had just slapped Lya.

As for the model,

- You bitch! – she said, lifting her hand at Jae Kyung, who stared at her, pissed, awaiting with eyes wide open for the punch who never came. Woo Bin got her wrist before he could touch her.

- You ordinary slut! So that's the reason why you left Woo Bin, isn't it? – Jae Kyung said, her voice suddenly filled of coldness and hissed. Her eyes could almost burn a whole in the girl's head.

- Wh…what?

- The reason why you left Woo Bin was because your career would be associated with his name? You really are the worst kind of slut I've ever known… you make me sick… How can you say you love the man standing by your side, when all you think about is the one you left because you simply couldn't accept him as he was?

- Well, you're one to talk! Your company…

- MY COMPANY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY PERSONAL LIFE! – shouted Jae Kyung. The girl flinched. – Listen. Even if one day I would be to marry him, it would be my honor and it would be with great happiness that I would place my name beside his. Because I know I'd be happy and I'd be marrying the person I love. Who I sleep with, who I marry with and whose children I have has nothing to do with my company!

Woo Bin couldn't take his eyes out of her, listening to her words, drinking in her balsamic speech who was slowly rebuilding his heart. She wouldn't mind it… she would be glad to…

Lya couldn't say nothing more. Instead she said:

- I'm pretty happy with my life, now. – she said, while turning to Woo Bin – I'd change nothing in it!

Even if Jae Kyung wanted to answer her, the question had been made for Woo Bin, so she looked at him, awaiting for his answer.

Woo Bin smiled at her and turned to Lya with a smirk:

- I would. – he said, to her surprise. – I'd change the fact I ever get to like you… thank god I didn't fall in love with you… but it was nice to meet you again, I do hope your happy! For now, I am…

And with that said, Woo Bin walked away from a speechless Lya and a very suspicious husband, slid an arm in Jae Kyung's waist and they left the mall.

The night had already fallen when they came out of the mall so they went and sat at the same spot they had been eating fish cakes in the afternoon.

Tired she let her head rest against his shoulder. His arm was still around her waist and she didn't mind. She felt him closer that way.

- That was quite a speech… - he said, softly. Her hair shampoo, he noticed, smiled like honey.

- I don't get it! – she sighed- Why are they so stupid? What does it matter the name or where the person comes from if, in the end, the there's no love, nothing between them?

- It's how they think…

- But it's wrong!

- Sshhh! I know, it's okay…

She sighed once more. Then she noticed that they were already alone.

- Hum, Woo Bin-ah?

- Yeah?

- We're alone now…

- I know…

- No Lya… or husband…

- I know…

- They why are you still… they why are we still…

- Well, it's your fault. You self-proclaimed yourself my girlfriend… and then you said this and that…

She blushed, knowing exactly what she had said.

- What? It turned you on? – she teased.

- You think?

She blushed even more.

- Still I'm surprised… you know so much….

- No, I don't. – she cut him off. Lya's speech and her own were playing in her head; she knew that what she had said was right. But still, not all was the way the liked it. She had suddenly remembered the meeting in New York.

Turning around, she said to him:

- Woo Bin-ah…

- Hum?

- What we said… can we make it true? For today?

- What?

- Can you be my boyfriend till the Christmas Eve?

- What the hell are you talking about?

- There is a reason why… a reason why I invited you out… - she confessed while he stood waiting. His heart was, strangely still racing.

* * *

_Well, I don't know about you guys, but I laughed a lot when I wrote and re-read this!_

_Comments are welcome!_

_See you next chapter!_


	19. Chapter 19 Christmas Decorations

_Hello everyone!_

_I'm really sorry for only posting this now but, to compensate you, here is another brand new chapter from this story that is finnaly reaching it's end!_

_The good news are that the continuation stories of GaEul&YiJung and WooBin&JaeKyung have already been started and, as I've said before they followed what I think it could happen to them after the 5years break on the story._

_Hope you like it and you want to read it too!_

_For now, enjoy this one!

* * *

_

**Chapter 19 - Christmas Decorations**

Ji Hoo was just entering his house when the sound of giggles and laughter came to his ears. He smiled, as he put away his jacket.

Moving swiftly and without a sound towards the living room, he stared at the scene before his eyes.

Seo Hyun was sitting in the carpet at the living room, surrounded by carton boxes and papers of all colors and his grandfather was sitting the sofa, laughing with her. They had been looking for Christmas decorations all over the house and seemed to be having a really good time. There was no Christmas tree in the room though, he noticed.

- What have you two terrorist done to my house? – he said, stepping inside.

Seo Hyun lifted her head and flashed him a smile, to which he answered with another one. She had moved over to his house, after that night and they had been staying together like that. It had been almost a month since they started to live as a couple and he would be a fool if he didn't admit how happy he had been since then.

His grandfather was totally happy with how their relationship was developing itself. Ji Hoo knew that the old man had a soft side for Seo Hyun since a long time ago; all the more with the girl's recent suffering, he was more than happy that both her and his grandson seemed to be getting along. So he wasn't expecting any kind of problems from his part, even thought the old President had already started to talk about marriage…

Every time that topic came up, Seo Hyun politely changed the topic, though smiling all the time. She had showed his grandfather how they had just recently been going out, almost 3weeks and a half… who would want to get married that soon? She always stressed out that marriage was something to be thinking about with time, patience and a cold head.  
"I already rushed over things before and they ended up in the mud…", she had confessed to Ji Hoo, one day after a similar conversation. She had told him that she knew that he wasn't Jean Paul but she had also confessed that time was what she needed to recover from her past. And Ji Hoo had respected that because he knew how true it was; time was all she needed to recover from her serious wounds.

He walked over in her direction, placing a soft kiss on her lips as she closed her eyes and sat beside his grandfather, giving him a hug.

- We were just thinking of decorating the house… - she said.

- Oh really? Then, why do I have the sensation someone burst into my house and stormed it all over? – he asked, while laughing with her.

- Humph! I don't know what you are complaining about. - said his grandfather, also smiling. – We only messed up a little…

- A little?

- Well, maybe a bit too much… - Seo Hyun said.

- Anyway, - his grandfather said, while picking up a snow globe from a box. – you'll have to get used to it. In a few years more you'll be a father and then the mess will be much huger…

- Yes, grandpa. But I'm too much young to be a father now and, only then I will be worried about that! – said Ji Hoo in a serious tone and looking in his direction.

- Okay, okay. I get it… - the old man said, leaving the snow globe in the table, and getting up. – I'm going to get dinner going on, ok?

- I'll help you right away… - started Seo Hyun.

- No need! You just keep my grandchild company, because he seems to miss you a lot. Only when he is near you he is polite with the others around… and then you can start to think about children…

- Grandpa!

- Alright, alright! – he said, disappearing from the living room.

Ji Hoo closed his eyes for an instant and sighed. When he opened them, Seo Hyun was staring at the snow globe. He whispered to her:

- Psst!

She turned to look at him while he made a gesture with his finger to bring her close. She smiled and grinned, like she was some kind of disobedient child, denying it. And then he looked at her, pleading for her to come close. And she answered his call.

She lifted herself up and approached the couch, sitting at his side, while his arms sneaked around her shoulder to bring her for a kiss. She laid herself upon his chest, while she kissed him and stayed there, looking at him when the kiss ended. Ji Hoo played with her hair.

- How was your day? – he asked.

- Funny. – she said. – You had hidden all your Christmas things, so I had to go and look all over for them.

- Alone?

- Yes. The maids wanted to help me but I said I didn't need any help. And you?

- What?

- Tired?

- A lot, actually. Several hours of studying with caffeine can pretty much show this kind of thing you call "man" before you…

She giggled and lift herself up only to graze his lips with hers. Then she returned to his chest, her head above his heart, listening to his calm beat.

Everything in him, she thought, was calm and peaceful. He was caring and loved her as no one had ever done before. Thinking back, she remembered the last weeks as they started dating. Their first date spent with a walk on the beach at the sundown; her first days in his house after moving in, walking in her lingerie at one particular weekend when they had been all alone, the movies they had discussed, the romantic dinners always followed by a little dance at the sound of classical music and candles, their sweet discussions about where she was to sleep, ending with him locking themselves in their actual room and ending under the covers…

She sighed; deep inside, she knew she had found the peace she so much needed. And she loved him, truly and so much. Every touch, every kiss, every time they made love… all his touches spoke of his unchanging and enormous love for her.

- Hey…

- What? – she asked, her eyes closed.

- Don't fall asleep on me…

- Why not? You're warm.

- I'm not your blanket, you know?

- I know…

He went silent again, before saying:

- Don't think too much about it…

- What are you talking about? – she asked, suddenly confused.

- That talk… about children… don't mind him, ok?

She straightened herself up to look at him in the eye.

- I know he may seem a little bit impulsive, but…

- Hey. – she said, silencing him with one of her fingers. – I know.

- … Sorry…

- You don't have to be sorry… he is you grandfather…

- That doesn't mean he can be noisy…

- Joo, really… it's okay…

- … You know I'm not going to force you right?

- Eh?

- We'll take our time, recovering and cleaning those wounds. Then… then we'll move to the next step, ok?

She smiled sweetly at him. Leaning over, she placed a kiss on his lips and flashed him a smile:

- I know…

- Dinner is ready! – said his grandfather from the door. – Wanna come?

- We'll be right there… - she said and his grandfather turned away.

She felt Ji Hoo's arms around her waist and closed her owns above them.

- What?

- I'd rather skip dinner… - he started.

- Well, okay then. – she said, easily releasing his grasp. – You can start by picking out a Christmas tree and then go and start picking up where we should place it…

- You're kidding right? I'm almost dead from work…

- Really? Then, where was all that energy for "skipping" dinner coming from? – she laughed at him, while leaving him in the living room, stunned and surprised. – Don't forget that tomorrow is Christmas Eve!

* * *

_Hope you guys have liked it!_

_Comment if you feel like! See you next chapter!_


	20. Chapter 20 Being Selfish For Once

_Hello everyone!_

_For your contentment (and mine too!) here is another chapter of this wonderful (cough! cough!=B) story! We are now reaching the end!  
_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 20 - Being Selfish For Once**

Woo Bin barely had time and hands to open the door. He was busy with trying to calm himself as he led her into his house. How they had gotten there he had no idea. He only recalled her telling him she wanted to go there and now, here they were.

Woo Bin led her into the room and made her sit down in one of the red couches of the living room.

- I'll order you a tea. Or would you want anything else?

- No. I don't actually intend to stay for long… I shouldn't even be here… - she said, starting to get up.

He stopped her, a hand pressed firmly on her shoulder.

- Nah, ah! - he said – You're going to explain it to me, miss. Everything.

She didn't look at him directly, only cast side glances. She waited until he got out of the room to breathe properly.

"_Good Heavens, Jae Kyung! In what trouble did you get yourself this time…"_ she thought, relaxing in the sofa. She knew she was in a pinch and she was afraid, really afraid of what she could end up saying; afraid she might screw up the relation they had…

What was she going to say to him when he came back? _"Sorry, Woo Bin, I'm in love with you. But it's okay! I'm getting into another marriage of convenience, cause I've already wasted one… I'll see you around!"_

She was still thinking about it, her eyes closed and completely relaxed when he returned with the tea. Looking at her face, seeing her so relaxed, Woo Bin had to control himself not to jump upon her

She felt observed and opened one of her eyes and saw Woo Bin standing there, smirking at her.

- What? – she asked, embarrassed.

- Nothing. Are you calmer…?

- Yes…

- Okay. – he said, in English, sitting beside her, and approaching her when she tried to avoid him on the couch.

He poured her the tea and earned a muttered "thank you" from her.

- Now, mind explaining to me what's wrong? What's with that sudden speech about being your boyfriend till Christmas?

- No… nothing is wrong… - she started saying, stuttering and accidentally spilling her tea upon her shirt. – Oh, shit!

- Hold on! – said Woo Bin, kneeling in front of her and, grabbing a tissue, trying to clean up the mess she had made of her outfit.

Jae Kyung went rigid, without moving her eyes from him and his movements; he was close, her brain registered at the same time her heart seemed to want to make a run for it. And strangely she liked that proximity, as if it was something she had missed for a long time and now was returning…. And in the form of the man that she couldn't help but admit she loved. She loved him as she had never loved anyone before, not even Jun Pyo. Her love for him was slowly dropping her into an abyss, mostly because she knew that it could never be. She longed to be near him, to be a part of his life and she knew, sadly, that her plane was departing a in a few more hours, ending her dream and her chance to be happy. Gods, how she loved him…

Woo Bin was also embarrassed, slowly running the tissue over the hem of her shirt. His movements were slow, and he intended to make them even slower. He was enjoying that proximity, a little too much perhaps. It was when he commit the mistake of looking up that everything came crushing down. Because her eyes betrayed her and Woo Bin focused his on hers, slowly feeling the tension arise between them.

Jae Kyung didn't think. Lunching herself forward, she grabbed his shirt, pulling a more than eager to comply to her request Woo Bin into her lips. She was an awesome kisser, he noticed before starting to show also his qualities in the field. Their kisses were hungry and needy; as if they were afraid the time would put an ended too quickly at that moment, as she knew it was going to happen.

Pulling apart a little, panting both, they focused themselves in the other's eyes. Then she said, her eyes started tearing up;

- Sorry…

- Wha…? What? Why? Why are you crying? – he asked, confused and surprised, calming his breath. His hands crept upon her forearms and came down, resting themselves at her waist.

- I kissed…

- We both kissed… - he interrupted, smiling slightly.

- Sorry…

- What do you have to be sorry for?

- I shouldn't….

_- Shouldn't_? Are you really sure you _shouldn't_? – he asked, now really starting to get angry. – Well then. Let's hear why you _shouldn't_….

- Because I fell in love with you! In merely a week! – she shouted, now crying before a stunned Woo Bin. – I know it's crazy but… and there's also…

- Say it again. – he said, relaxing his forehead against hers. – Say it.

She smiled a little and said in a soft whisper:

- I love you… I love you…

He pulled into a fiery kiss, devouring her while she moaned in pleasure, arousing him to no end.

She tried to talk to him, told him there was something she needed to say to him. He stopped her, telling her that the talk could wait.

- We can talk in the morning… there are more importantly things to do now…

- What? – she asked, between kisses.

- I have to make sure this isn't a dream… or one more of my fantasies… - he said, while kissing her.

And for the first time, Jae Kyung ignored everything: her family, her company, her parents… all that mattered was the man in her arms. The one that merely wanted her and didn't even think about her background as he hoped she wouldn't mind his. She decided she wouldn't tell him anything… he would be hurt, later… but she wanted to be egoistic at least this time…  
And so she let her emotions took control of her body and answered him in the same tune of passion he showed her.

Woo Bin couldn't quite explain later how they made it to the room and how they managed to lock the door behind them. All he could recall was her kisses, pleading and lovingly lingering trough all his body; her warmth under his body, her soft pants and moans and how he had been surprised when she had stopped him to tell him she was still a virgin.

- I know it's embarrassing… at my age… - she had said, before being silenced by one soft and deep kiss.

- It's no shame… - he had said, while kissing her. – I'll be your first and last… and I'll always treasure you… I love you Jae…

She had smiled and kissed him deeply, while he treasured every move, every breath, every touch he gave and he received from her… his mind was in a blur and all he could speak, in soft and almost desperate voice was her name.

A few hours later, while both were lay in his large bed, Woo Bin curled himself around her, pressing her back against his torso. He watched her smile and happily close her eyes when he kissed her cheek.

- That was amazing… - he happily murmured against her face.

Her smile grew wider, with his words but she said nothing.

- Are you okay? – he asked, suddenly concerned about her silence.

- Hum hum…

- Wasn't I… I mean… did I hurt? Was it not…

- Woo Bin… - she cut him, still smiling.

- What?

- Don't spoil the moment…

He stayed silent for a bit, and then he realized what she meant. He simply snuggled closer to her and sighed happily.

- It was good, really good actually… and you didn't hurt me…

He smiled again.

- Still…

- What?

- Who would have guessed that you could be such a romantic…?

He grinned and placed a kiss on her bare spine, which earned a shiver.

- You want to hear a secret?

- What? – she asked.

- Remember the talk you had with Lya?

- What about it?

- I really want to try something you said… - he said, while kissing her shoulder.

- Woo Bin…

- I know… but in the morning, you won't escape me…

He felt her stiffen but didn't pay much attention, believing it was because he had kissed a sensitive point in her neck.

- Yeah, right… - he heard her say – Maybe… but I really have to sleep, now… ok?

- Ok.

- … I love you… - she said, after a few moments of silence.

- I love you too… - he said, drifting to sleep.

Jae Kyung couldn't tell, later, if it had been hours or minutes until he fell deeply asleep. All she could tell was that she had turned around, to glance at his sleeping face and placed a kiss upon his lips, wet because of her tears that had started falling.

- I do love you… please, don't hate me… goodbye…

She detached herself free from his grasp, dressed quickly and went out by his window, not without casting a last glance in his direction. Then, she disappeared into the night and, she believed while crying and running, from his life.

- Please… please forgive me…

* * *

_A bit sad, this chapter, don't you think? Don't worry! It's not the end for this two!  
_

_If you're still confused, you'll have to wait for this couple's continuation in my next story (Evil Writer eheheh!=D)_

_See you next chapter!_


	21. Chapter 21 Christmas Day

Hello everyone!

Thank you for keeping up with me and for waiting for the next chapter of this story!

Here is another brand new chapter! With this one, there are still 3 for us to arrive at the end of the story!=,)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 21 - Christmas Day**

-So… - started Il Hyun, though he really couldn't recall any reason for doing so.

After their "meeting" they had moved to the sofas in Yi Jung's room while the maids brought them tea. They were sitting in front of each others, Ga Eul by Yi Jung's side and Eun Jae in front of her, by Yi Jung's brother side.

They were all looking at Yi Jung's brother, waiting for him to say anything more.

- So…

Suddenly, Yi Jung looked at Ga Eul and she made also eye contact with him and both started laughing. Even thought she didn't knew why she was laughing when the situation was deadly embarrassing, she felt good as if she was giving up her nervousness.

Unwillingly, Il Hyun also started laughing and Eun Jae slowly caught up with them. They looked like fools, laughing without an apparent reason. But it felt good, to all of them.

When they had calmed down a little, Yi Jung was the first one to talk.

- Sorry… I guess, a stupid idea… sorry…

- What are you talking about? – asked his brother.

- I just started thinking that… you didn't seem to know any other words besides "so"… and I just couldn't help it… I feel like I'm 15 or 16 years old and being caught doing something bad… sorry… - he started laughing again.

They smiled and laughed a little. Then Eun Jae said:

- So… - she said, with a smile to Ga Eul. – It seems you finally won over the infamous So Yi Jung?

- Yeah, I could say the same. It was the first time I ever saw a completely dressed up girls in my brother's bed… ouch! – Il Hyun said, when Eun Jae pinched him.

- That wasn't really nice! – he told her.

- You weren't being very polite either… - she answered him, throwing him an accurate smile.

- Guys! – Yi Jung asked, while lifting his hands. – We don't need a private love show, ok?

Eun Jae smiled at him.

- You've got yourself a precious diamond, Yi Jung. – she said. – Don't try to lapidate him too much...

- Are you kidding? – he said, while placing a hand upon Ga Eul's, on her lap and intertwined their fingers. – How can I lapidate it, when it's already too perfect for me?

Ga Eul blushed at the comment and Eun Jae smiled sweetly at both. Il Hyun, however, seemed to be having a hard time in believing the man in front of him was his brother, the one who had pleaded him to escape with himself from their family… the eternal Casanova…

- Okay, - he finally said, looking at Ga Eul – Who are you and what have you done with my brother?

- She blushed but also answered him:

- He's right in front of you. The only difference was that he gave his cool collected mask an early retirement…

Yi Jung smiled at her choice of words, for they had been the most rightful he had heard. He had retired himself from his bad habits and he wasn't intending to return to them so soon. Not with the beautiful girl by his side.

After that, Il Hyun warmly admitted Ga Eul's presence, after noticing by himself how she was more needed by Yi Jung than any other balsam he could order to cure himself.

They chatted almost all night about how they had met, what they had done… it was good, for both Yi Jung and Ga Eul to remember some moments they had shared together and how funny they had been. Il Hyun was completely into their story and curious about why and in the name of whom, wasn't his brother making a move, or a more direct one towards this girl.  
It was the look in both of their eyes that rendered him speechless. There was so much feeling inside it he felt overwhelmed by it. He had never expected to ever see his little brother so happy again… and, what was even more surprising, so much in love as he seemed.

Eun Jae ended up telling them that she and Il Hyun were getting married and invited immediately Ga Eul to her wedding.

- She would go anyway. – said Yi Jung, looking at her surprised face. – She's my girlfriend after all.

She had smiled and pecked him on the lips.

A few hours later, Yi Jung drove Ga Eul home. He placed his car beside her apartment building and turned off the engine. She looked over at him, surprised.

- Did you have fun? – he asked.

- Of course I did! Though, it was a little embarrassing…

- What was? We weren't even doing anything yet…

_- Yet_…? – she asked him, while seeing his devious grin.

- Well , we were getting to the good part…

- You pervert! – she said, punching his arm.

- Ouch!

- Serves you well…

- Oh come on! Don't be angry… I told you I wouldn't force you, didn't I? And I plan on keep that… so, don't be mad at me? – he said, a pleading look in his face.

She cast him a side glance and started laughing before giving him peck on the lips.

- Forgive me?

- Always… - she said.

- So… what are you doing tomorrow?

- Me? Nothing much… ending things for Christmas's dinner… you?

- Probably hanging around somewhere…

- And your Christmas's Eve?

- Don't know… usually I go drinking somewhere… and then go to sleep… Il Hyun will be with Eun Jae…

- I wish I could spent it with you… - she said, placing her hand on his face.

- I wish I could too… but we can still go on a date tomorrow, can't we?

- Of course. Though I'll have to be home early…

- Where do you want to go?

- … The zoo?

- The zoo?

- What? You don't like it?

- No, it's just… I wasn't expecting it…

- If you don't want to…

- No, it's okay. The zoo is perfect. I haven't been there since… since I was 6…

She smiled at him and kissed him.

- Thank you.

- For what?

- For making me the happiest woman in earth… and for loving me back…

- Pabo… I should be the one saying it… - he said, before kissing her senseless.

When they parted she had a huge smile in her face and her eyes, he thought, could easily light up the whole world. She went out of his car and into her apartment. She bid him goodbye and then she was gone.

Yi Jung drove off, without being able to put away the huge grin in his face.

"_I must seem an idiot, grinning like this… but I'm a really happy idiot!"_

The next day hold so much fun for him that even he couldn't have imagined it. Ga Eul was, as he expected, the best of the date's he could have wished for: caring, funny, serious and spontaneous…

He had so much fun at the zoo he didn't even noticed how fast the time had passed. It was already 7 in the afternoon and they had to leave in time for Ga Eul to be home by 7.30.

He made the drive, while they recalled their date laughing and talking. She was holding a toy-shaped-koala and was laughing when they reached her home. Sadly that the drive was over, he turned to her… and paused at her look.

- What? You look like you know something I don't?

- Actually, I do…

- What is it?

- My mom asked me yesterday a question but… I haven't answered it yet…

- What question?

- Do you want to spend Christmas' Eve with us?

- Us? – he looked at her, in shock. – You mean, with your family and you?

- Yes… - she looked quite expectantly.

- Well… I don't want to bother… - he was afraid and she knew why.

- You don't have to, but… my mother wanted you to come… I unwilling told her you were spending your Christma's alone so… your presence tonight is my Christmas birthday… I asked my mother for it…

- … will it be okay?

- Of course it will! – she said, smiling at him.

- Then, I accept.

- Yay! – she screamed and kissed him hard.

- Wow! – he panted. – I would have already agreed if I knew you'd kiss me like this!

- Pabo! – she said, while leading him into her house, after he had reached for her present in the back truck of his car.

He was welcomed warmly by all the members of her family, especially the women. But he paid almost no mind to any other than Ga Eul. It was the first night in many years he felt like Christmas was a familiar celebration and not just another drinking night. For the first time in years he got the thrilling joy of offering a gift to a person he cared for (a small jewelry box, handmade by him, carved with his and hers initials intertwined), that she rewarded him with a soft kiss; the thrill of opening up a present from under a tree, under Ga Eul's expecting and soft glaze. He didn't have to say it; she already knew how this was important to him. And when he kissed her for her gift, he made sure to put in his lips all he couldn't say in words.

It was a perfect night… or it would have been, if it wasn't for a phone call from a really drunken Woo Bin in, what Yi Jung could tell by the back grounding sounds, an extremely busy road:

- Yi Jung-ah, I really want to die…

* * *

_So, what do you think? Comment please!_

_See you next chapter!_


	22. Chapter 22 The Two Parts of The Reality

_Hello everyone!_

_Here is another chapter from this story! Still two more chapters to the end!  
_

_Enjoy! _

* * *

**Chapter 22 - The Two Parts of The Reality**

Jun Pyo and Jan Di were at his house, after strolling for half the city.

They had gone shopping and this time she insisted with him that the whole shop was filled with people and that he wouldn't evacuate them.

- But it's simpler to shop that way…

- And shameful too. A whole huge shop for two people? No way I'm doing that again so stay away from fire alarms or I'll kick you!

They bought a few things, or should be said, Jun Pyo bought her a few bags of things. He insisted that, because it was Christmas, she had to have a lot of presents. And, to support that theory, he also bought a huge load of presents for her family. Jan Di knew they wouldn't mind the quality or if the presents were useful. They would just take them and shut up.

In the middle of their shopping trip, Jan Di spotted a group of 4 children in front of a bakery shop. They caught her attention because of the way they were staring the expensive patisserie, and the shop window. They were dirty, she noticed, and looked famished. Her heart suddenly grew smaller and she stepped away from Jun Pyo who barely noticed her; he was gazing at some kind of expensive shirt.

She approached the kids and spoke calmly to them:

- Hello.

They turned around surprised and afraid.

- It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you…

They stared at her, confused. Jan Di noticed that they shouldn't be even 10 years old. The oldest seemed nearly that age, but there was also one, the smallest she thought, who had his thumb in his mouth.

- What are you doing here? – she started saying.

None of them answered her, but they looked at each other as if asking what to do next.

- Hey! You bunch of low lives! Get away from my patisserie! –shouted an angry voice. The kids started to disperse but Jan Di placed herself in front of the angry man that had came out of the shop.

- It's alright, sir. They are with me…

- So, are you the mother of this bunch of dirty kids? Keep them from my store or I'm calling the police!

- How can you treat them like that? – asked Jan Di, stupefied. – They are children! Can't you see…?

- I know what I see! A bunch of hungry little thieves… that's all I see. And you are starting to get on my nerves! Now get lost, you little whore! – shouted the man, lifting his hand. Jan Di didn't move an inch, opening her arms to protect the children behind her, who shrieked in fear.

Then suddenly all went silent. The people who had stopped to watch the discussion were all looking behind her, to something or someone behind her. Even the man seemed suddenly frozen, his eyes large and fixated on something. And suddenly Jan Di knew why and who was behind her, making all the attention came upon him.

- What's the matter here? – came the steady voice of Jun Pyo. Jan Di, who already knew him too well, noticed the implicit rage in his voice.

- Mr. Gu Jun Pyo, sir… nothing is wrong. It's just a bunch of thieves… they and their little mother were just getting out… we weren't expecting you to came to our patisserie…

- Little thieves, you say?

- Yes, sir. We were just taking care of them…

Jun Pyo moved and placed himself in front of Jan Di, looking at her.

- Are you okay? – he whispered her, so softly she barely heard it. Still, she signaled him she had understood and that she was okay.

- Sir… - said the man, again, struggling to make an appearance into Jun Pyo's vision field. – As I said, you have nothing to worry about… those little bugs wont disturb your meal, we guarantee you… I will, personally assure that the little runts and that little… girl are placed outside…

Jun Pyo didn't even turned around.

- I thought you called her something quite different a few minutes ago… to the girl standing here…

- I... I…

- Can anyone remind me what was it? – he asked out loud, and now the fury in his voice was visible.

- He… - said a small voice that Jan Di identified to be from the oldest girl, behind her. – He called her a whore, sir…

Jun Pyo bent down, looking into her eyes and said, quietly:

- Thank you.

The girl blushed and looked at her hands. Jun Pyo turned her eyes to Jan Di, who smiled at him and then turned around and grabbed the man's shirt, lifting him up, to his utmost surprise:

- Scumbags like you, don't even deserve to call themselves man… trying to beat a woman and insulting child… be prepared to search for another job… from the moment you insulted my girlfriend, your destiny was traced…

- Girlfriend? – the man said, in a small voice.

Jun Pyo let him go.

- Sir, sir! Please, forgive me! I have nothing else left!

- Tomorrow someone will talk to you, to provide for the selling of the shop. Now disappear!

The man was still crying when he disappeared inside the shop. The clients, after seeing that spectacle started getting out. Everyone around them clapped their hands and looked approvingly at Jun Pyo, who smirked and walked into Jan Di's direction.

- You've made proud, did you know? – she told him, when he was near enough.

- I know. – he said, bending down for a kiss. The people around them "aw" at the sight.

- Excuse me…

They both turned to see a bunch of children bowing respectively to them. The little one, tough, had been forced to bow and wasn't happy. Jan Di laughed and they lifted their heads.

- Well then, why don't we go for lunch? – asked Jan Di, seeing their eyes lift up at the mention of food. – And cake?

- That's right. My treat. Let's go? – said Jun Pyo, clasping Jan Di's hand. The kids followed them, amazed.

A few minutes before, they were all comfortably sited in a large round table at one of the most expensive restaurants, the same one where Jan Di and Jun Pyo had their first date after the fake accident. The kids stared in awe at everything around them.

Jun Pyo ordered the same food he had at their date and the tuna was brought to their table.

- It's big as a whale! – said one of them, surprised. Jun Pyo smiled at him.

And while they were waiting for the food to be ready, and while watching it being prepared in front of them, the mood changed and they started talking.

The oldest one, named Mayu, told Jan Di that they were actually all brothers. Their parents, Japanese immigrants, had abandoned them because they weren't able to sustain them. And so, Mayu, who was in reality 8years old, ended up taking care of her twin sister, and her youngest brothers, with 6 and 4 years old.

- How did you take care of them? – asked Jun Pyo, overwhelmed by their story. – Where did you eat and sleep…?

- We couldn't stay long at the same place, or they'd find us and we'd get separated. We slept under carton boxes or abandoned houses… as for food, we search for it; wherever there is garbage, there is a chance to find something…

- So you didn't go to school? – he asked, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with what he was eating.

- Mayu and I did. – said her twin, while eating. – Mayu was top of her class until 2years ago… then we stopped going…

- You've been living in the streets for two years?

- Yes. – said Mayu – Since then we have moved from town to town… we were left at the road, one night… after a few months we ended up here.

- Mayu is really smart! – said one of them, his mouth full. – She can divide food and give us all a little…

Jan Di was about to cry. Those kinds of situation weren't new for her, but looking at them, devouring their plates as if they were afraid that the food was going to disappear, she couldn't help the sadness overpower her. She was completely bewildered by Jun Pyo's reaction. He was staring at the children, watching them eat, and there was something in his eyes that she couldn't quite understand. He managed to surprise her when he got up and told her to follow him; he told the kids to eat up whatever they wanted before stepping out of sight.

After making sure they wouldn't be overheard, he turned to Jan Di and told her:

- I want to do something for them…

- Me too. They are so little… it isn't fair for them…

- I have to make some phone calls; do you think you can hold them?

- Sure, but… what are you going to do?

- I was thinking about… about enrolling them at Shinwha's pre-school.

- At Shinwha's?

- Yes. I don't know why but… I just want to take care of these children…

- Jun Pyo, this isn't some stray dogs you can take home and feed… these are children…

- I know! But, I can't stay and do nothing…

She smiled at him and placed her hand on his face.

- I know it's revolting. But I'm happy you feel this way; now you can see what some people go through in their lives… those parents probably didn't want to abandon them, but they didn't had any other choice… why don't you call Secretary Jung? Explain what happened and tell him about your proposition. He might have a good idea about what to do…

- I'll do that. Meanwhile…

- Don't worry, I'll hold them. Just, when you came back, be careful with what you say, ok?

He nodded and Jan Di came back to the table, only to find it empty, their plates cleaned and a note on hers:

"_Thank you very much for everything. We will always remember you."_

Jan Di sat at her place and glanced around. There were a few paper napkins missing and she realized they must have used them to take what they couldn't eat.

When Jun Pyo returned, he was disappointed that the kids had run away. He wanted to look for them but, as Jan Di told him, where would they search for them? They paid for the lunch and went for his house, where they end up spending the afternoon watching a movie in his room.

They were sitting in the couch, after the movie had ended, with Jun Pyo with his head over Jan Di's lap, when he spoke:

- I'm still thinking about those kids…

- I figured… - she chuckled, while combing his hair between her fingers. – You were too serious right now…

- I wish I could do more for them, you know?

- Like what? You can't solve all the world problems by yourself or by giving them money… some things can't be changed that easily.

- … I was impressed by their story… I had only heard about those kinds of life happening in books or in other countries. Are there many here, too?

- There are hundreds of children like Mayu and her brothers all around the world and here in Korea too.

- Nobody ever explained that to me…

- You have never been told the entire truth, you know? Situations like those, I've seen them over and over again. Some are more difficult or simpler, but all of them involve misery and famish… and what hurts me the most is how little some of those children are. Mayu was 8 years old but there are younger children living in the streets. You normally wouldn't see them but, seems like whenever there is Christmas time they came out more often…

- … Isn't there any kind of institution where they can be placed at?

- Haven't you heard what Mayu said? If they were placed at some kind of those institutions they would certainly be separated…. It happens a lot, you know? When married couples want to adopt children, most of the time they go to those institutions looking for the youngest kids there, mostly to adopt little babies and, most of the times they don't even recognize that, perhaps, he could have a younger or older brother. So they end up being parted and, sometimes, they end up never meeting again. If it were me, I wouldn't even imagine how awful it could be, losing Kang San to some strange couple… it would be horrible… so I do understand Mayu…

Jun Pyo was looking at her in a strange way so she asked, suddenly self conscious:

- What?

- Thank you, for being honest with me.

- Honest? What are you talking about? – she asked, confused.

- Nobody, until today cared to explain to me how the real world works.

- That's not completely true.

- It's not?

- No it isn't. You have only been told half of the story: the one who cares about economical stuff and political business. They just haven't bothered to tell you the other part, the hardest one… one day I'll take you to see how real that other half is…

- Is that a promise?

- It is. I really think it will be really good for you… if many of the politician and managers and businessmen experienced the hardships of the real life, perhaps things would be different…

- Ok, I'll go with you. Like a commoner date, isn't it?

She giggled and combed his hair once again, massaging his forehead lightly:

- It will be really different from the last one, I assure you. But you can still call it that, if you want to…

He closed his eyes, for brief moments, enjoying her massages. Then, opening them, he said suddenly serious:

- Jan Di…

- Hum?

- I love you.

- Wha…? What's with the sudden phrase and the serious look?

- I just wanted to say that… - he smirked.

- Idiot… - she said, blushing. Still she smiled.

- Will you cook me some ramen? With a lid?

She smiled once more and laughed a little.

- Ok. I'll cook it…

She was kust starting to get up when he tugged her own once more and kissed her swiftly. Surprised, she almost hit him but when she saw his grinning expression, somehow, she couldn't help herself but grin too.

- If you don't let me go, I'll never be able to…

Her phone rang that moment. Catching it from the nearby table she answered Ga Eul's incoming call. That was when a crying and scared Ga Eul told her what had happened to Woo Bin. After ending the call and after explaining Jun Pyo, both headed towards the bridge.

* * *

_So, how was it?_

_Hope you guys liked it! _

_See you next chapter!_


	23. Chapter 23 Will It Be Alright?

_Hello everyone!_

_So, this is the finnaly the last chapter before the ending! (Sorry, can't remember how to say it in English! =D)_

_If I can, I'll try to post even today the ending chapter, but I can't make any promises, ok?_

_I'll write my thanks to everyone in the last chapter, so wait for it!_

_For now, enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 23 - Will It Be Alright?**

Yi jung drove fast. He wasn't sure if the place he had first remembered woulf be the right one but he didn't really care about that now. All that mattered was to find Woo Bin as soon as possible. He hadn't said much on the phone but Yi Jung could clearly notice how drunk he was on the phone.

He had left Ga Eul at her home, after explaining it to her, and she said she was going to call Jae Kyung to know what was going on.

He was approaching the bridge when he spotted Woo Bin's car parked near it. He placed his orange Lotus beside his best friend's and went searching for him.

- Woo Bin-ah! Woo Bin-ah!

- I'm here, Yi Jung… - said a voice, followed by crude laughter. Yi Jung turned around, noticing his friend sitting on the rails, his legs dangerously bouncing over the river.

- Woo Bin-ah! Will you get down from there?

- Don't want to! There is no meaning in getting down…

- Please! Tell me what happened and we can fix it! – said Yi Jung worried. He had never seen his friend like this, talking as a complete drunk and showing off such a lonely personality. As if he was desperate to disappear from the world…

- YOU CAN'T FIX IT! – he shouted, turning around and loosely grapping one of the rails. Yi Jung saw that he was crying.

- Please! Don't turn around so suddenly!

- WHAT DO I DO NOW!? – Woo Bin shouted to the skies, closing his eyes and losing a bit of his balance.

- Woo Bin-ah! What happened? – asked Yi Jung, swiftly approaching him. He clearly saw that he wasn't paying mind to whatever was said and that alerted Yi Jung dor the danger his friend was in.

- What happened? She happened! Women are nothing but whores! Not even one of them deserves to be called special… they all end up leaving you…

- Who left you? – a few more steps in Woo Bin's direction.

- Jae Kyung! No, no. Sorry, I said it wrong. – said Woo Bin, wobbling dangerously. Yi Jung shivered when his cold laughter reached him. – Jae Kyung-sshi left me! And she even said she loved me! BITCH!

While he sobbed, Yi Jung's phone rang.

- What? – he asked without averting his gaze from Woo Bin.

- Yi Jung, - said Ga Eul's voice – where are you?

- I'm at the bridge. I found him but he's not ok…

- I know. He doesn't really know all the story but I do. I just hope he'll let me explain... I'll be there soon. – she said before ending the call.

Woo Bin was looking at him, a strange expression on his face:

- Was it Ga Eul-yang?

- Yeah. She said she is coming… - started Yi Jung, still looking at him.

- It's okay… I wanted to say goodbye too…

- Woo Bin… she said you don't know all the story…

- I KNOW WHAT I NEED TO KNOW!

- Okay… okay…

- …

- Why don't you wait for her with your feet on the ground?

- … You're a lucky guy, Yi Jung-ah…

- You are too. Look, why don't you came down there and we'll talk? Hum? We could grab some girls and…

- NO! NO! I don't want anyone or anything! I'm… I'm… I'm entering a monastery tomorrow…

Yi Jung had to hold himself from laughing out loud. Woo Bin? In a monastery?

- If I ever see her again… I'll kill her…

- No you won't.

- … You're right, I won't. She's not coming back, is she? – he sobbed – And she said she loved me! For a minute there… I thought…

- What about your feelings? What do you feel for her? – a few more steps towards him. Now he could easily grab him, if he decided to perform something crazy.

- Nothing… nothing…

- Woo Bin-ah! If you didn't had feelings for her, you wouldn't be here, in this place, looking like crap! – shouted Yi Jung.

- …

- So?

- … I love her… - sobbed Woo Bin – I really, really love her… and I told her! We made love yesterday, Yi Jung-ah… she was virgin, man! She gave herself to me! And told me she loved me… and in the morning she was gone!

"_I could pass without so much information on her sexual experience…"_ he thought and once more focused in Woo Bin.

- You have to talk to her, you know that…

- I don't want to! I want to die!

- If you die, then you'll never be able to see her again!

Yi Jung heard the sound of car's doors closing and shouts behind him but pay them no attention. His eyes were focused on Woo Bin's.

- I don't care…

- Listen to me, you brainless idiot! – shouted Yi Jung, now really pissed off. – If she said she loved you, are you telling me you're idiot enough to stop chasing after her? Is that what you're telling me? Then you're not worth her!

- SHUT UP! – shouted a pissed Woo Bin – You know nothing about how I feel about her! She said she didn't mind my background! She said she wanted to be with me! She lied! I trusted her and she lied! And she left!

Woo Bin made a wrong move and started falling. Yi Jung acted on impulse, grabbing one of his arms, as Woo Bin's body went over the bridge. He heard shouts and quick steps behind him. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold him for too long. At least not while holding just one arm.

- Woo Bin! Give me your hand!

- Let me go, Yi jung! – said the other, jerking away his arm. – I'm not worth the effort…

Two arms appeared at Yi Jung's right side, dressed in black, grasping Woo Bin's other arm.

- Yah! Are you an idiot!? – shouted Jun Pyo – What do you mean you're not worth?

- I'm finished with you, guys… - said Woo Bin, once more trying to break away from their grasp.

At Yi Jung's left side another pair of arms appeared, grasping Woo Bin's coat and pulling him up; two arms dressed in a white coat.

- Sorry, pal… - said Ji Hoo – But you're drunk and you won't be able to escape us that easily!

Woo Bin simply stared at them, who grinned at him at amost the same time. Once again he started weeping.

- You… you guys…

- Oy! Yoon Ji Hoo! What's with the cool phrase? I was supposed to say something like that! Ouch!

- Are you enjoying keeping him woobling above his death? You idiot! Pull him up! – came the voice of Jan Di, from behind the guys sustaining him.

- You don't have to kick me!

- Okay, at three then! One, two… - started Ji Hoo.

- No, no! I count! – said Jun Pyo

- Enough! – shouted Yi Jung. – I'm already tired of holding him so I count! ONE, TWO THREE!

Together they pulled Woo Bin over. After that, they all sat with their backs facing the rails, breathing hard. Woo Bin was still crying, now silently.

- How did… how did you guys…? – asked Yi Jung.

- Your girl called mine to tell something was wrong with Woo Bin…

- Oy, Gu Jun Pyo! Watch how you talk about me and Ga Eul-yang.

- It wasn't a lie, you're my girl…

- Anyway, - interrupted Ji Hoo – Ga Eul-yang also called me to say the same thing. So, knowing you'd need backup we came. You have to thank her, tough… she was the one who most quickly act of all. She was running towards here when we found her…

Yi Jung turned to look at Ga Eul and saw her, a few feets away from them, pale and watching him carefully. Or at least, he tought she was watching him. But she wasn't.

After they all had calmed down, even if Woo Bin was still weeping, they all started to stand. Ji Hoo and Yi Jung pushed Woo Bin up. At that moment, Ga Eul took few but quick steps in their direction and, to their surprise, slapped Woo Bin hard.

They all stood in shock, looking at her direction, while she silently started crying. Woo Bin turned to shout at her but she overpowered him:

- WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DO YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY? WE WERE ALL WORRIED ABOUT YOU, AND YOU ARE PLAYING AT SUICIDE YOURSELF? IS THIS YOUR SENSE OF JOKE?!

- Ga Eul-yang… - said Jan Di, surprised.

- WHAT DO YOU KNOW? YOU'RE HAPPY WITH YI JUNG, AREN'T YOU?

- AND BECAUSE OF THAT I SHOULD REMAIN SILENT? WHILE I WATCH ONE OF MY FRIENDS WASTE HIS LIFE WHEN HE DIDN'T EVEN LISTENED TO THE WHOLE STORY? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, SUNBAE?

She then stepped forward and embraced him, in such boldness she, herself, wasn't quite used too. All she knew was that it was what he seemed to need more, right now, someone to embrace him.

Woo Bin stared at her in shock while she sobbed against his chest. Then, he slowly let his tears flow free and, releasing himself from their friends grasp, he clung onto Ga Eul as if she was his salvation board.

- Ga Eul… she left… she left me… - he sobbed, clutching her.

- Schh… I know… you don't know everything but… I'll tell you… and you'll understand soon enough… it's alright… just, don't ever do that again… she wouldn't like it…

- …

- Okay? You promise me, sunbae? For her?

- … no… for you…

She smiled slightly and remained still, embracing him.

- Hey. – said Yi Jung, slightly uncomfortable. – I don't want to seem tactless but… Woo Bin, that's my girl you're grasping…

And for the first time in that night, Woo Bin laughed openly. Somehow, surrounded by his friends, something told him that everything was going to be ok.

* * *

_A little sad, but full of hope, don't you think?_

_Comment and I'll see you guys next chapter, THE FINAL ONE!  
_


	24. Chapter 24 No Matter What Forever F4

_Hello everyone!_

_So here it is, FINALLY as some might say! The Last Chapter of this amazing story is getting posted!_

_As promised, I would like to express my thanks to everyone who read this fiction: to those who stayed linked till the end, to those who caught this in the middle and to those who are just starting to read it. I own you guys big time!_

_You have no idea what this reviews meant for me, to open my mail box and see 14 unread messages it's just a great feeling!_

_I couldn't end this fic without thanking to** lovesduet****, lady rose09, sapphiiregal, Emerald-Velvet-Touch, WHITE ANGELS WINGS, kucin, aliceacademy8, frezzia88, Cristhie, jaiezeeaie, dramione277, ChocolateandRoses, loleoRAWR, MoonDragonGurl, gyasti, , kjfp1217, frezzia88, charmee03, SELena 21, WATTISTHIS, KarlenePotterMalfoy, mdthegreat, bianca ehem,Trezyotashane,Mi3staR, SoEulmates778** for all of your wonderfull and honest comments that made me grow in my own writting way. =D_

_I also would like thanks all of those who read this fic but didn't left any comment; though I wanted to know your opinion, I just hope this fic haven't let you down. Thanks for reading!_

_I also hope that you guys can also read my next fics and comment on them! It's because of you that I keep writting!_

_So, and to make you grow more curious, I'll post a 25th chapter with previews of my next stories in JanDi&JunPyo, YiJung&GaEul, JiHoo&SeoHyun and WooBin&Jae Kyung! _

_For now, ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chapter 24 - No Matter What... Forever F4**

Time had shown them all no mercy and made his changes in all of them. Woo Bin, though, had been the one of the F4 who had been most affected by the time passing.

After the scene at the bridge he had entered in the deepest depression his friends had already seen him in. He was himself, as Yi Jung would often say, but ten times worse. He dove into alcohol and women during the first couple of months. He changed girls every night, looking for meaningless sex. He drank harder than before; he always ended up having sex in the nearest hotel and arriving at his house always after the sun was already high in the sky.

He hadn't wanted to hear what Ga Eul had to say about Jae Kyung. Even the mention of her name would make him sick and deeply angry. He had cut her off from his life and demanded his friends to never mention her again. Ga Eul had been annoyed with him, since she was, with Jan Di and Seo Hyun, Jae Kyung's confident. She knew how much they loved each other and still, they didn't seem to realize it in them. But, after sometime, she had started talking to him almost normally again.

And then, as abruptly as it had started, Woo Bin's life made a 360degrees turn.  
He stopped drinking and going out with different women. He didn't seem to enjoy their company any more. Instead he would busy himself with his own business, diving into work and slowly regaining his life in this way. He still hung out at one bar or another, but he always ended up going early home.

Jae Kyung, on her side, tried her best on her work to forget what had happened and how much Woo Bin hated her. It wasn't always easy; the first months she had even tried to call him, though she got no answer. She worked until exhaustion, just like him, but still, as she confessed to their new best friends, she felt a void inside her she wasn't able to fill in, not even with work. She knew what the reason was but, as she said, she was too busy with her work and too hurt that Woo Bin wouldn't believe her feelings. She knew she had no right to feel like that but still…

As for Yi Jung, after New Year, which was spent with Ga Eul and Il Hyun and Eun Jae much to his disappointment, he returned to Sweden at the beginning to February. For almost the whole month of January they occupied their time together with countless dates, long chats by a coffee table, countless hours of dating in his room (without doing anything more than what Yi Jung called, to Ga Eul's embarrassment, "foreplay"). She had also started her classes, studying to be a teacher for pre-school kids; so they had to conciliate her free hours with his, who suddenly was being asked for exhibitions.

That time they spent together, though it felt hardly any to them, was really important to both because the memories were the ones who kept them going and facing forward. They had parted at the airport, in front of his brother and future sister in law, amongst kisses and promises that he made sure to remember her:

- Don't forget. You're the first one I'll come to meet so… wait for me! – he pleaded.

She smiled and told him she would. And then he was gone.

Ga Eul slowly tried to fill the void he had left with his absence and it took her (and him, though he wouldn't show it!) several weeks and long phone calls to replace her life in order. Her hope was always placed upon the promise he made.

As for Seo Hyun, she brilliant win the process against her abusive ex-boyfriend. She had been afraid of facing him once more, because she had to go to Paris to end the process. Ji Hoo went with her and his presence there made all the difference to her. After exiting the court, Jean Paul had tried to threaten her; Ji Hoo, who had been extremely calm and struggling to control himself, lost his mind and gave him such a punch that the people present at court, who had come to support Seo Hyun applauded him.

Meanwhile, she had end up moving in with him and she couldn't have been happier. She had started at an lawyers office, and specialized herself in cases of domestic violence. She could freely say she hadn't been so happy and safe as now.

Ji Hoo had entered the Medical School at his first try and, as was expected, he revealed himself to be a brilliant doctor. He helped at his grandfather's clinic, while he struggled with the need to run away every time his grandfather talked about babies or pregnant woman. To his complete alarm, the number of pregnant patients had seemed to rise in that area!

Jun Pyo had also returned to the USA, where he was made promise by Jan Di and the other girls he would keep an eye and company to Jae Kyung. He had departed after Shinwha's ball, who ended up being a total success, with Jan Di impressing a few people from the high society with her straight ford behavior, simplicity and sympathy. Jun Pyo had been impressed by her looks (short blue dress, crossing in her back, high heels and hair molded into a greek hairstyle) and by how hard she tried to fit in, under his mother's approving look.

She had been heart broken when she found out that she hadn't made it into the Medical School. Jun Pyo, as promised, did nothing to make her in and so she face another year with her head held high. She would repeat the year, her exams and try again.

It was one sunny afternoon when both girls, Jan Di and Ga Eul found sometime to meet. They were sited at a cafee, simply talking when Ga Eul said:

- It's strange, isn't it? How much happened in one year…

- You're right… almost as if time went too fast for too many things. How are things with Yi Jung-sunbae?

- He's okay, - said Ga Eul without hiding her smile. – Seems he has a lot of work these days. He is going to participate in the next Biennale so he has to prepare his exhibit…

- He seems busy…

- Yeah. But we still talk almost every day, so it's okay.

- You seem like your talking about you boyfriend… you know you're talking about So Yi Jung…

Ga Eul paid her no mind. She knew how Jan Di would react if she suddenly said they were boyfriend and girlfriend and she wasn't also sure that their relationship was as defined by that as Jan Di and Jun Pyo's. For now, she thought, it was more than enough to be this close to him.

- What about Jun Pyo-sunbae?

- He is working too. He plans on coming here, on my birthday. Says he has something to give me…

- That's so sweet!

- Probably just one more extravagant present… he sent me a pair of crocodile boots a few weeks ago and said I should have something made of skin in my closet, can you believe it?

- What did you do?

- Me? I sent him the boots back with a note that the only skin I felt like having in my closet was his and that I was sorry the crocodile hadn't bitten his head off. Do you know what he understood about what I meant about his skin?

- No… - said Ga Eul, but knowing her friend's boyfriend, she knew that he had understood the most unreasonable thing.

- He thought I was asking him to marry him. Me! Just because, as he said _"you asked for my skin and I'll gladly gave it to you, as long as myself and my heart..." _– she said, imitating his superior voice.

- That is sweet!

- In which planet? –asked Jan Di, but her friend could still see her blushing face and soft smile.

- Still, has he heard anything from Jae Kyung? - asked Ga Eul.

- I spoke to her last night. She's ok. Full of work but… she seemed ok.

- She has a great capacity to act, you know that too.

- Yeah, I do. But still… her voice seemed more secure, and confident. Though when she asked for _him_, she did weaver.

- I know. She does the same whenever she asks about _him_. And she asks every day…

- How is he?

- Holding on; is how Yi Jung defines him. He has stopped drinking at least until oblivion but still, he now has started working overtime. He is traveling almost every week, though Yi Jung told me he refused to be the one on the trip to the USA. His father went in his place.

- That Woo Bin-sunbae… when will he learn?

- Only when he listens to the whole story will he be able to forgive her…

- Stubborn guy… not listening to us… we can't even mention her name that he will jerk away from us…

- It's ok. Somehow, I have this feeling that everything will be ok…

- You're too positive!

- You think? My mom says the same. How are things going with your classes?

- I already started studying for the finals. I really want to enter next year. Ji Hoo-sunbae is coming every week to have lunch with me. He is already working at his grandfather's clinic, though it's part time. He says that this way he will learn experience.

- I saw Seo Hyun's announcement in the newspaper. I never knew she had gone through that hell! – said Ga Eul.

- Yeah, seems quite impossible. Still, she now has us beside her and her beloved Ji Hoo-sunbae...

There was a comfortable silence at their table until Jan Di spoke again, a dreamy look on her face. At the same time the waiter bought the bill and they shared it.

- Seems it was only yesterday…

- What?

- That I placed my ice-cream all over Jun Pyo… so many things happened since then…

- That's true… when I remember him dragging us to New Caledonia… when I went on a fake date to get you guys together…

- Those four are really something troublesome, you know? – said Jan Di with a smile, while leaving. – All of them atrack trouble to the others around them… the world would really be better without their pompous faces…

- Yeah, right… as if I'd buy that! –said Ga Eul with a laugh – You are saying those things and you yourself don't wish for any of those to happen…

- You're right… perhaps the world would be a better place without their offspring…

- Why? – teased Ga Eul, while they walked under a sunny gallery, disappearing here and there between the trees. – Are you already imagining a little Gu Jun Pyo running after a small Geum Jan Di?

- Ah ah! – laughed the other, sarcastically and also teasing – Only if a little Yi Jung is already on it's way…

The other girl also blushed and smiled.

- Still, - said Ga Eul, with a soft smile – I doubt those four will change too much, from now on… they stood together all this time till now, haven't they? So they won't change…

- Why are you so sure?

- Well, you said that F4 stood for Flower 4, right?

- Yeah, what about it?

- Well, those four, no matter what goes on will still be together… won't change too much because their name can also mean another thing… - said Ga Eul, looking at Jan Di's surprised face. Then she relaxed and completed Ga Eul's sentence.

- Forever 4…Yup… no matter what… - she said, looking at the sky, who suddenly seemed so clear – They'll be **Forever F4.**

THE END………… OR THE BEGINNING OF SOMETHING MORE……………?


	25. Chapter 25 PREVIEWS FOR THE NEXT STORIES

_Hello everyone!_

_I hope you have enjoyed the last chapter of "Forever F4" as much as I enjoyed posting it and sharing it with you. I believe it was a good ending, to let you guys with curiosity about what destiny I would give to each couple! (Evil writer says AHAHAHA!=D)  
_

_So, for your contentment, here are the previews for my following stories on each couple. The stories will have times when they are linked with each other, but I won't make you read them all, I promise. Whenever there is a part that is connected to another story, I'll advertise it if you want to and make a small resume of what happened, ok?_

_Of course, you're free to read them all and I'm eagerly waiting for your honest chapters!_

_So for now, enjoy!_

* * *

_PREVIEWS_

**It Started With Ice Cream…**

**Characters:** Gu Jun Pyo & Geum Jan Di

_Okay, they are engaged. They'll be married soon but… now what? Follow this sweet love story that started with an ice-cream between this couple and find out what means to win a strict mother-in-law, a goofy father-in-law and a really idiot husband!_

_Rated for mature and lovey-dovey scenes!=D_

* * *

**Happy Ending Has a Bittersweet Flavor**

**Characters:** So Yi Jung & Chu Ga Eul

_After coming back from Sweden, Yi Jung and Ga Eul are finally officially going out. He even has named her his future wife! But, can their life together be as sweet as their love?_

_

* * *

_

**Moving On**

**Characters:** Yoo Ji Hoo & Min Seo Hyun

_He proposed and she accepted! What could end up going wrong between them? Can truly someone erase the ghosts of the past with enough love? Or do we have to live with them and go through life as steadily as possible?_

* * *

**Can't Forget… And Don't Want To!**

**Characters:** Song Woo Bin & Ha Jae Kyung

_When they parted, things weren't exactly in good terms… but they say that there is a kind of love that, no matter how hard you try, you can't erase it. Is it the case for these two?_

_Rated for humorous, mature and lovey-dovey scenes._

_

* * *

_

_Well, what do you think so far? Curious?_

_Well then, I have something more to tell you: the first chapter of "Can't Forget... And Don't Want To!" will be posted tommorrow, 30thNovember!_

_See you guys!_


End file.
